


Reign of the Wild Wolf

by GOT88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, BDSM, Brandon Stark Lives, Brandon Stark is KITN, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, OOC characters, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT88/pseuds/GOT88
Summary: Canon Divergence.After Lyanna’s abduction, Rickard dies alone in King’s Landing causing Robert to rebel and Brandon to become the first KITN in 300 years. Rebellion ends with Robert ruling five kingdoms with Lyanna as his queen while the Riverlands become part of the Northern Kingdom due to Brandon’s marriage with Catelyn Tully.Brandon Stark sets about strengthening his new kingdom while enjoying the benefits of kingship with various beauties. However, in the shadows he is preparing to make the Starks the true power of Westeros with the help of his siblings.
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Brandon Stark/Alayne Stone, Brandon Stark/Barbrey Dustin, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Stark, Brandon Stark/Dacey Mormont, Brandon Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Brandon Stark/Jeyne Poole, Brandon Stark/Maege Mormont, Brandon Stark/Meera Reed, Brandon Stark/Multi, Brandon Stark/Original Female Character(s), Brandon Stark/Osha, Brandon Stark/Ygritte, Brandon/Alyssane Mormont, Ned Stark/Catelyn Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	1. Barbrey Dustin

**Author's Note:**

> For those who follow my previous fic "COTDW", please note that it is currently on hiatus. Haven't felt inspired to continue it. 
> 
> Due to Covid-19 outbreak, I'm currently stuck at home and had the idea of this fic at the back of my mind so I decided to give it a shot. Please note that this fic is purely smut with some plot to tie together the scenes.
> 
> I'll decide to continue it depending upon response and the amount of free time at hand.

  


It had been near sixteen years since Brandon Stark had become King, it was not what he was raised and trained to do nor something he wanted due to increased responsibilities and duties but it did come with its perks.

Speaking of which, he saw Lady Barbrey Dustin enter in his personal chambers in Winterfell.

“Your Grace, thank you for seeing me. There was a matter of utmost importance that needs your attention.” Lady Barbrey calmly stated.

“All in good time, Barb. But first, you need to give your attention to another urgent matter.” Brandon replied from his seat while gesturing towards the bulge in his breeches.

Lady Barbrey smirked as she had expected this, after all she was Brandon’s mistress, well to be accurate one of his many mistresses.  
You came here, and you’re going to get more than your money’s worth.”

“Of course, my liege” Barbrey said. “I’m always in the mood to serve!”

Brandon quickly discarded her dress to reveal her round, breasts, devoid of any sag whatsoever, pushed into the air. Brandon cupped Barbrey around her breast and gave her a firm squeeze. Barbrey closed her eyes and lightly moaned, the second Brandon felt her round breast.

Every single touch of her breasts caused light moans to come out of the mouth of the woman beneath him. Brandon pretty much hand her in the palm of his hand, both literally and figuratively. Brandon lightly caressed her nipple and made her moaning increase.

His right hand touched her breast, but Brandon decided to moved down closer. Brandon lightly stroked her thighs with his finger, and made more pleasure shoot through her body than should be possible by law. He made her pant underneath the pleasurable touches he gave her.

“I need you inside of me!”

Barbrey not getting what she wanted, only made her want it even more. Brandon lightly rubbed her womanhood and made her feel really good. Brandon cupped her and slid a finger inside of her.

“Do you want me, badly?”

Barbrey bit down on her lip and nodded in confirmation. Brandon bent down to capture one of her round nipples in mouth and suck it hard. She lifted her hips up and then spread her thighs out.

“YES!”

The moan spread through her body. Brandon lightly caressed her womanhood with his able fingers and made Barbrey lift her hips up and down, to grab onto Brandon’s probing fingers. He shoved his thick fingers inside of Barbrey’s body and stretched her out.

“YES!”

“I believe you’ve already said that,” Brandon said.

“Oh, just fuck me, I’m dying here!” Barbrey demanded.

Brandon guided her towards the bed and lightly rubbed the tip of his cock down her entrance. Barbrey’s waiting lips lifted up to meet Brandon’s throbbing cock. He kept teasing her, and it was very frustrating to deal with.

“Are you ready?”

He lightly rubbed Barbrey’s leg and caused her to gasp in response. The teases continued with Brandon about ready to line his hard cock against her entrance. He spent a couple of minutes teasing Barbrey, coming as close as possible.

Brandon pushed his hard cock inside of her body and stretched her out. The beautiful woman screamed the second Brandon pushed into her tight body and stretched her out around his hard cock.

“Oh, that’s a true wolf’s cock!” Barbrey yelled.

“Not just a wolf but a direwolf, Barbrey,” Brandon said.

“Yes... most certainly. Each time feels like the first with you, my wild wolf” Barbrey said.

A pleading look entered the eyes of the woman underneath him. Brandon rose up and almost took his cock out of her. He then shoved half of it inside of Barbrey. The ritual had been repeated with Brandon driving his mighty rod deep inside of the waiting cunt of the gorgeous vixen underneath him.

“BRANDON!” Barbrey begged him.

“Oh, don’t worry, you’re going to be screaming my name all throughout the night.”

Brandon caressed her legs and sent more shivers down her. He slowly built up one of the best, most mind-blowing orgasms in her life. Years of experience had refined Brandon’s natural carnal abilities. The trick was not to give Barbrey this pleasure too quickly. He just wanted to build it up in her mind and make her want this, and want it even more. Brandon shoved his hard cock inside Barbrey’s tight pussy and released it in response.

Each moment of pleasure caused Barbrey to shudder. She could feel the intensity building in her body, leading to an orgasm. Brandon wasn’t quite pulling her over the edge. He rocked her world, and then slowed down just enough to make Barbrey appreciate the smallest touch. And the smallest touches from Brandon could be very intense indeed. He lightly touched her leg and made her whimper underneath Brandon’s throbbing hard balls.

“Mmm, that feels so good,” Barbrey begged him. “I want more, I need more, please give me more.”

Brandon slammed his hard cock inside of her body and stretched her womanhood to the brink. He leaned closer to Barbrey and lightly kissed her behind the ear. He rose completely up out of her and touched her breasts, and then rolled his hands down her body.

Now, his fingers tightened around Barbrey’s clit. He rubbed it hard when pushing inside of her body. Brandon’s thick balls slapped hard against Barbrey’s thighs with a loud smack. The smacks grew in volume and in intensity with Brandon rising almost all the way out of Barbrey and pushing his hardening rod back inside her.

“You’re going to get more,” Brandon informed her. “You’re about ready to cum. Feel the pleasure building in your body. It’s slowly creeping into your loins.”

“Yes, it’s about ready to release,” Barbrey said. “Let me have it!”

Brandon smiled and teased the wicked woman underneath him. His balls slapped against Barbrey’s thighs and caused her body to tense up. It wouldn’t be too long before the pleasure expanded through her body. Brandon worked his hard cock inside of her body and slowly worked into her, slowly easing the tension from her body. Brandon lightly dropped down and worked her body over something fierce.

“Here it comes,” Brandon said. “You better be ready for it.”

Barbrey was more than ready for it. The release rolled over her body and intense emotions spread through Barbrey’s body. Brandon kept slamming his cock inside of her gripping womanhood. Brandon worked deeper inside of her and speared inside of her body. Barbrey lifted her thighs up to meet Brandon’s incoming cock. Every time Brandon penetrated her body, it made her feel good.

“Again!” Barbrey begged for him.

Brandon released the pleasure inside of her again. Those moist, succulent thighs tightened around Brandon and made him work his tool inside of her.

Barbrey craved the feeling of this huge cock buried inside of her body. Barbrey stretched her loins around Brandon’s hard cock and released him with each pump.

Time passed by, and Brandon was a steady machine who kept going. A constant moan, an occasional demand for Brandon to keep fucking her, and some pleading as well, but for the most part, Barbrey just laid back and enjoyed the ride. And it was a hell of a ride to be honest.

Brandon picked up his tempo and slammed his hard cock inside of the tightening pussy of the young woman beneath him. Brandon pushed as far into her body as possible, almost pulling out of her, and then dropping down into her body. His balls slapped against her moist thighs and shook her.

Barbrey tightened around him, and the latest orgasm exploded through her. Her nails dug into Brandon’s back and she kept moaning.

“Stay with me.”

She did stay with him and felt Brandon’s large cock submerge in between her moist thighs. Brandon rose up all of the way and slammed into her. The ritual had been repeated in a constant tempo and her latest orgasm filled her body. It was somehow more intense than all of the other ones put together right before it.

Brandon picked up the pace, going quicker inside of her body. His hard balls slapped against Barbrey’s inviting thighs. He was getting full and ready to unleash his pussy inside of her.

“Don’t pull away,” Barbrey said, closing her eyes.

Her tight walls milked him. She needed cum inside of her body. Brandon pushed into her and kept working his way into her. Every single time Brandon rammed into Barbrey’s warm pussy, he pulled out of her, and then pushed into her with a series of thrusts inside of her.

“Mmm,” Barbrey begged. “Further, deeper, faster, please!”

Brandon pushed his throbbing hard cock inside of her tight body. His balls grew even heavier and they were getting close to submerging his warm seed inside of her body. Brandon pushed up and lowered down into her body. The moisture of her pussy clamped down onto her.

Barbrey’s soft flesh moved up and caressed him. She could feel the pleasure. Barbrey grabbed Brandon’s back and dug her nails into Brandon’s neck. Brandon pulled almost all the way out of her and slammed his hard cock inside of her body. Barbrey’s moist center squeezed Brandon and pleasure released from her loins.

“Here it comes.”

Barbrey anticipated his explosion. Those big, thick balls slapped against Barbrey’s clit and made her breath in excitement. Brandon grabbed her hips and slammed into her. Twelve inches of throbbing, thick meat stretched Barbrey out. She snapped back and felt the length of his cock inside of her body.

“BRANDON!”

She screamed out loud and Brandon responded by drilling his hard cock inside of her. Barbrey clenched and released Brandon. Brandon’s nails lightly drilled down Barbrey’s silky smooth legs. He rammed into her and could feel the tension releasing. His balls were about to burst and release an immense amount of cum inside of her tightening pussy.

Screams followed when Brandon’s balls launched their load inside of Barbrey’s wet pussy. Brandon plowed into Barbrey’s warm body and drilled into her. His balls released their dripping cum inside of Barbrey’s tight quim. She sucked up so much cum it was obscene.

Those balls still launched their load, through Barbrey’s next orgasm. She lightly raked Brandon’s back, moaning in his ear. She received an immense load from the powerful and handsome King above her. Brandon sprung back and slammed his hard cock inside of her body.

Eventually, Brandon pulled himself out of Barbrey, and smiled, admiring his handiwork.

“Now, let us discuss the matter you wished to speak about” Brandon said.

“Matter?” Barbrey asked. She snapped back to consciousness. “Yes, of course…. Its about my niece Desmera Bolton and his bastard brother?”

“I’m aware of the situation and will be handling it when the lords arrive for the harvest festival. Now, you best be returning to your chambers but be ready to answer my call,” Brandon said.

“I’m always ready to serve, my King.” Barbrey replied with a devious groin as she cleaned herself up and exited the King’s chamber.

_‘It’s good to be King.’_ Brandon thought.


	2. Jeyne Poole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to know a bit more about the dynamics in Winterfell and Brandon continues his exploits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add character images for Brandon's women. These might not tally with the books/show versions but its how I imagine them to be.
> 
> I have made significant changes to the Stark family which will be explained as the fic progresses. 
> 
> Some characters will seem OOC, but it is done to suit the fic's needs.
> 
> Also, I will age up characters as needed.

Next morning, Brandon was breaking his fast with his family in the great hall as the castle folk went about their chores. His wife, Queen Catelyn Stark was seated beside him. It had been 16 years since their marriage but she had retained her beauty and aged gracefully with her hair still possessing the vibrant Tully red, her smooth fair skin and beautiful blue eyes.

Catelyn was a good wife and queen who had performed her duties admirably. She had given him two strong sons, their eldest Robb named after his good brother Robert Baratheon who was five and ten. Robb had inherited his mother’s Tully colouring but had Brandon’s build and northern temperament. His youngest son, Rickon, a boy of barely ten name days, named in honour of Brandon’s late father Rickard Stark shared his mother’s colouring but it was of a darker shade than his elder brother.

“You returned late to our bed last night, my King. It must have been an urgent matter that you were tending to last night.” Catelyn asked with a knowing smirk.

“The duties of a King are demanding. Fortunately, I have a worthy Queen and loyal vassals to help shoulder this burden.” Brandon responded with a smirk of his own.

Their marriage was an arranged match made by their fathers, meant to bind two kingdoms. Initially, Brandon had been hesitant to marry a southern lady but after meeting Catelyn, his views changed. He discovered that her southern upbringing had moulded her into a perfect consort for a man with his appetites.

‘Family. Duty. Honour.’ Were the words of House Tully but they were just as ambitious and susceptible to corruption as any other house.

When Brandon had claimed the Northern throne, his good father Hoster Tully was most eager to reap the benefits of his royal status and thus had instructed his daughter to stay in Brandon’s good graces by any means necessary.

The Faith of the Seven criticized lust and adultery but Catelyn had rationalised Brandon’s wanton nature as a product of his kingly status and the burdens it brought with it. Her father had always taught her that men were weak in matters of flesh and often strayed from the marriage bed but a good wife always ensures that her husband eventually returned back home and his carnal activities did not disrupt the household.

Hence, Catelyn had not only accepted Brandon’s exploits but had become his trusted aid in such matters by selecting his mistresses knowing her husband’s tastes and even helping arrange encounters if the need arose. In return, Brandon had promised that he would never hide his adulterous ways from her and ensure that there would be no bastards to threaten her children’s inheritance.

Catelyn’s abilities weren’t so surprising when one considered that Petyr Baelish, the most prolific pimp in Westeros was Catelyn’s foster brother. Clearly, she had learned a few tricks from him.

“Father, will you be joining us in the training yard today.” Robb asked, eager to demonstrate his skill.

“I think, I will, I’m eager to see your progress.”

“Although it must be brief, as I have matters and correspondence to attend to. My Queen, please ask Vayon to join me when I’m done.” Brandon replied

“Bran, I will be needing Vayon’s help to see the arrangements for the harvest festival and the arriving nobles stay are completed in time.” Catelyn answered.

“Perhaps, young Jeyne can assist you in the meantime. She has been learning from both her father and me in regards to such matters.”

“I trust that she will be able to tend to any of your needs.” Catelyn suggested with a knowing twinkle in her eyes causing Brandon to smirk in response.

* * *

Brandon sipped on his wine within his solar after his training bout with his son in the yard. Robb had improved well since their last spar but still ended up on his back. Rickon was still learning the basics but showed promise like his elder brother.

The knock on his door brought him out of his musings.

“Enter” he called out and saw that it was Jeyne Poole carrying a stack of parchments.

“Your grace, I have brought all the relevant correspondence and matters that require your attention as per my father and Queen Catelyn’s instructions” Jeyne stated as she placed the papers at the side of his desk.

Jeyne Poole was Vayon’s only daughter and had grown up besides his own children. At the age of seven and ten, she had begun to bloom into a beautiful maiden with her light brown locks and light brown eyes. She had petite figure but the curve of her ass and breasts could be made out from dress.

“Your grace, forgive me but you seem a bit tired.” Jeyne stated innocently and Brandon explained that he just needed to relax a bit after his spar.

Jeyne leaned closer towards Brandon, pointing her cleavage directly towards Brandon’s face. Brandon’s eyes had been drawn to it.

“And I’m going to help you get relaxed,” Jeyne said suggestively as she fumbled with the laces of dress.

“The Queen mentioned that you might need some release after your exercise. I’m honoured her grace thought me worthy of such a task. She has been instructing me in the ways of womanhood since I flowered.”

“Are you certain, Jeyne?” Brandon gently asked.

“It is truly a privilege to have the great Wild Wolf as my first. Surely, after this experience I will be able to please my future husband without doubt.”

Brandon spent some time looking towards Jeyne, her face was gorgeous, with dark eyebrows, and bright brown eyes. Her thick, juicy lips were so kissable, and Brandon imagined them doing other things, other than kissing. He looked towards Jeyne, wondering, if he should.

Finally, Brandon could not resist. He grabbed Jeyne by the arms and shoved his mouth onto hers. He kissed her.

Jeyne grabbed onto Brandon’s shoulder to continue to encourage him to deepen the kiss. And it was quite the kiss. Jeyne’s hands grabbed Brandon’s shoulder and kissed him even harder. She drank in the power surrounding him.

The two of them pulled away with puffy, swollen lips. Jeyne undid Brandon’s robes and slid them down before going down and working his breeches.

“The Queen had spoken to me about your prowess, my King. But, I feel that it wasn’t justice to you truly.”

Jeyne pulled Brandon’s breeches down over his ankle. Brandon watched when the brunette dropped down to her knees.

“Go on Jeyne, let’s see what you have learned……”

Jeyne started to rub Brandon’s thighs and she moved up to cup his balls, before starting to slowly stroke his shaft.

“Your cock is so nice,” Jeyne said. “So, thick, so veiny……I’m going to suck it hard….and you’re going to feel so fucking good.”

Brandon had bedded many woman in his time, but there was something about a virgin that sparked an extra fire within him. Her warm lips parted around Brandon’s hard cock and shoved around them. Her lips worked down around him.

Jeyne was pleased to feel Brandon’s hands exploring her hair, running his fingers down it. She worked her lips around Brandon’s massive, throbbing tool.

“Damn, you’re so good,” Brandon said.

The King’s words spurred her on as they confirmed her thoughts on her oral skills, although this was the first actual cock she wrapped her lips around.

Brandon experienced wonderful sensations as Jeyne Poole sucked his cock rather hard.

She pulled away from Brandon’s cock and squeezed it with a smile. Brandon groaned.

“Not yet, my King. I need to utilize all that I have been thought,” Jeyne said. “You’re getting me hot and bothered….you don’t mind if you let me get a little bit more comfortable?”

Brandon shook his head and didn’t mind at all to be honest. Jeyne rose to her feet and undid her laces the rest of the way. Brandon saw a pair of round, succulent breasts exposed. As the dress slid down to show her toned stomach.

“Touch me,” Jeyne begged him.

Brandon reached over and squeezed her breasts. Jeyne moaned, liking what she felt.

Jeyne’s body was slim and beautiful, without any lines. Brandon reached over and cupped Jeyne’s breasts in his hand, feeling them up, exploring them.

“Go ahead, touch them, feeling them, anything that it takes to get you nice and relaxed.”

Jeyne pushed Brandon’s face in between her breasts and he started to suck on them. The Steward’s daughter reached between her legs and started to rub herself. Brandon quickly managed to figure out what spots she liked to be sucked and fondled, and attacked them. His hands also reached around to cup her ass.

“That belongs to you, too,” Jeyne moaned.

He kissed her nipple, taking it into his mouth.

“Jeyne, it would be rude of me to not return the favor of a maiden after she sucks my cock…so lay back on desk.”

Brandon parted her thighs as he looked at her pubic hair.

“Is this relaxing for you, my king?” Jeyne asked.

“Trust me, it will be, for the both of us.” Brandon answered

Brandon’s tongue parted Jeyne’s moist lips and slipped inside her heated mound. Jeyne gasped the moment Brandon poked his tongue inside of her and it started to shift around. It rattled, and it vibrated.

“OOOH, SO FUCKING GOOD!”

Jeyne’s wet cunt squeezed Brandon’s tongue and he lapped up her juices. He started to speak, just anything which came to mind.

“You taste so good,” Brandon managed to hiss out, before doing the Alphabet, backwards, when eating her out.

Jeyne started to thrash on the desk. Brandon gave her pussy quiet the work out. His tongue stretched to areas which she had not thought possible.

“By the Gods, you’re fucking amazing!” Jeyne yelled.

Brandon went down on Jeyne who was screaming her head off from what he was doing. He shifted a tongue deeper inside of Jeyne and kept licking her, making her feel really good.

He finished going down on Jeyne, and pulled away from her. His face dripped with her juices. Brandon wiped them up his face and tasted them. He looked down at the bed and down at Jeyne, who looked up towards him with an mischievous grin on her face.

“There’s only one thing left for you to do, and we both know it,” Jeyne told Brandon. “I want you to take that big cock and fuck me. Make me a woman. Please, do it, you know you want to!”

Brandon moved over towards Jeyne and her pussy was ready for him. He leaned towards her, and put his hands on Jeyne. His cock slid against Jeyne’s warm, willing slit.

“We’ll take it slow, because I know that your pussy has never taken anything in there,” Brandon said.

Jeyne smiled when lining up with the King.

“I really hope that no one interrupts us,” Brandon said.

“Do not worry, my liege. The Queen made sure that we would not be disturbed,” Jeyne said.

Brandon thanked the Gods for his perfect wife and took the plunge inside Jeyne’s moist, wet snatch. Her tight cunt gripped Brandon when he moved in, one inch at a time.

Jeyne had no prior experience to compare the King’s long cock with, but she was pretty sure it was significantly above average. She wrapped her legs around him and her answered his entrance by rubbing them.

“Jeyne, your legs are so soft,” Brandon said.

“I know,” Jeyne said. “The Queen says the same thing.”

“Ah.. now it makes more sense….my wife has been teaching you personally……”

“Queen Catelyn wanted to ensure that you have a pleasurable time” Jeyne answered.

Brandon smiled at her words, and plunged his throbbing rod inside of the maiden’s heavenly sheath. Every time she squeezed him, Brandon could feel something, a rush of energy, surging through his loins. He worked up and drove down inside of her.

“Yes, more, give me everything,” Jeyne begged him.

Brandon most certainly wasn’t one who would back down from a request. He cupped Jeyne’s magnificent breasts in his hands and gave them a squeeze. Jeyne closed her eyes and legs around Brandon, drawing him deeper inside of her. Brandon deepened the thrusts with his balls rocking against her moist cunt.

“Right there, more, more, just more, a lot more!” Jeyne begged Brandon.

Brandon smiled when shoving his thick rod inside of her. He wanted her pussy to hug him so tight, so he could feel it all night.

“You really like my cock,” Brandon said.

“What maiden wouldn’t enjoy a King’s cock?” Jeyne asked.

The two of them met together. Brandon rocked himself down onto the desk and buried his thick, throbbing manhood inside of Jeyne’s pussy. She looked up towards him.

“Damn, girl, are you in heat?” Brandon asked.

“Oh Gods, help me, I’ve never felt like this before.” Jeyne said.

Brandon didn’t need Jeyne to tell him that. Her hot walls collapsed around him.

“I beg you my King, keep it up, don’t stop, don’t stop until you cum inside me,” Jeyne said.

She would need to remember to take the moon tea that the Queen had provided to her. But in that moment, Jeyne couldn’t really recall anything with those throbbing hard balls bouncing off her gates. Jeyne rose up further off of the table.

Brandon wasn’t intending to stop. She was like a fine wine, he had to indulge in. More thrusts inside of her body. He leaned up and kissed down her neck, while also pleasuring other parts of her body. His mouth returned to Jeyne’s breasts, taking them deep into his mouth.

Jeyne gasped when Brandon sent a few miniature climaxes through her body.

“Hope you’re relaxed, my King” Jeyne said. “Let all that tension out, please.”

Brandon’s long spear penetrated, spearing deep inside of her body. Jeyne could feel him stuff her. Her walls closed around Brandon. Her feet rested at the small of Brandon’s back to encourage him.

Brandon trusted Jeyne. He aimed inside her pussy, with Jeyne squeezing him so hard and fast.

“Yes, I know, and do you really want me to go all the way?”

“Yes, and more.”

Jeyne raked Brandon’s back and almost collapsed in a state of fitful pleasure. Brandon’s hands were everywhere at once, stimulating her body down to the nerve endings. She wondered if the Wild Wolf knew exactly what he did to her.

“In me, I need your cum inside me.”

Brandon pushed his body onto her beautiful young body. He drank in the beautiful sight of the mewling maiden before him.

“I’m getting….oooh……”

Brandon’s experience held him back from cumming until the right time. Jeyne exploded into a gusher around his cock and lubricated him. The path cleared for Brandon to fire an immense load inside of Jeyne’s womb.

Jeyne orgasmed hard with Brandon absent mindedly playing with her legs and kissing her nipples, worshiping them like they were some divine entity. What really set her off was Brandon attacking the spot on the side of her neck. Jeyne gushed and relaxed Brandon.

“Here it comes, oh, here it comes, right there!”

Brandon’s entry into Jeyne’s room was uninhibited, and the King expelled his seed inside her. The two lovers went back and forth, with Brandon expelling his seed inside of her.

The two of them pulled away from each other. Jeyne rubbed her belly, and moved down to see how her thighs were sticky, along with the desk.

“I’d like you to attend to me whenever I feel a bit stressed,” Brandon said. “And if you perform well….in your duties, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“What do you have in mind?” Jeyne asked.

“Well, that would be telling,” Brandon said. “But, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Jeyne smiled in agreement and kissed Brandon on the lips.


	3. Daenerys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visitors arrive in Winterfell from the East.

“I trust that young Jeyne was able to help relive your stress this afternoon.” Catelyn said to Brandon as they were in their chambers later that night.

“Yes, she was quite pleasing. But that was no surprise, given that you have been grooming her personally. I promised her a reward for continued service.” Brandon replied.

“You needn’t worry, I had already explained to her the benefits of being the King’s mistress and promised both her and Her father Vayon, a good future match for their understanding and service.”

“Vayon was quite pleased to know that his daughter would be given the honor of sharing your bed.” Catelyn explained.

“Yes, Jeyne will keep me satisfied until all the nobles gather at Winterfell for the harvest festival.”

“I truly enjoy this holiday, as not only do we pick the cream of the crop for our tables but I’m also able to enjoy the sweet fruits of the season in my bed as well” Brandon continued.

“Certainly, my King, all these lords bring their daughters, sisters and wives here in the hopes that you will take them to your bed and grant them boons in return. This festival is more important than the ones before as many will be vying to secure a match with Robb” Catelyn spoke.

“I already have plans regarding Robb’s future bride which I will share with you in time. Meanwhile, I hope that I can count on assistance in picking the sweet fruit this year as always” Brandon stated.

“It is my duty to ensure that my King and husband stay pleased and satisfied as long as you remember your promise to me” Catelyn answered.

“Of course, my love” Brandon replied with a smile.

“I almost forgot to tell you, Maester Luwin informed me of a message from White Harbour stating that Magister Mopatis is on his way to Winterfell to renew the terms of our trade agreements with Pentos while you were busy with Jeyne” Catelyn informed.

“He also mentions that he will be bringing the special item that you had asked him to procure from the East.”

“Excellent news” Brandon said, “Prepare chambers for our guest’s arrival and ready a suite in tower of the First Keep. We shall be having a new resident in Winterfell.”

The First Keep of Winterfell was a ruin that Brandon had repaired and refurnished after coming into his crown with his share of the royal treasury from King’s Landing given by Robert after their victory over the Targaryens.

He had also used parts of the treasure to fund mining operations with the mountain clans to claim the untouched wealth hidden within the mountain ranges of the North as well as fund the repairs of Moat Cailin and several other keeps in the North to strengthen the kingdom.

The North was once considered an empty and cold kingdom but now its wealth and power rivaled that of the Westerlands due to her husband’s efforts and foresight.

He had proven himself to be a great warrior, king and husband which is why Catelyn did not find it too difficult to accept the fact that he could never keep to her bed. Wolves are wild creatures forever in search of new mates, her wild wolf was no different.

‘A chamber in the First Keep, I take it that the Magister has found an Essosi bedmate for her husband to enjoy as the First Keep is in truth the Keep of Lust and Debauchery where he partakes in his carnal vices. Brandon had secret passages and tunnels built into the Keep so that he arrange rendezvous with his mistresses with ease while it was repaired’ Catelyn thought with a sigh as she prepared herself for her husband’s new plaything.

“It will be done my King” Catelyn answered with a smile.

* * *

Magister Illyrio arrived within the next few days along with a mysterious figure whose identity was hidden under cloak and hoods along with his guards and servants. She and Brandon welcomed the Magister to Winterfell, Brandon asked Illyrio to join him in his solar once he was refreshed while the mystery figure was guided to First Keep as per Brandon’s instructions.

Catelyn was intrigued by the need to conceal his new mistress’s identity for the figure hidden beneath the cloak and hood was most certainly a woman but ultimately decided to not dwell on it as this Essosi whore would in the end be one of many who entertained her King.

The royal couple had spent the better part of the day with the Magister working out the renewed trade deal in the King’s solar. Magister Illyrio informed them that he will be leaving on the morrow as he had other urgent matters to tend to back home.

“I understand Illyrio and wish you safe travels. I thank you once again for your efforts in bringing our new guest to Winterfell. I trust that the situation has been explained as per my instruction” Brandon spoke.

“Of course, King Brandon. You are already aware of her past due to our prior communications. Our friend is aware of current matters and is grateful for your offer. She is quite intrigued and excited to meet the famed ‘Wild Wolf of Westeros’.”

“If I can be of service in any other way, please do not hesitate to ask” the fat Magister answered sweetly.

“Of course, please forgive my absence at dinner tonight as I intend to speak privately with our new guest over dinner tonight.” Brandon informed both her and the magister while asking Catelyn to host the Magister tonight.

“With pleasure, my King. I hope you have a pleasant evening” Catelyn answered as Brandon exited the solar.

“Magister, please follow me to great hall as dinner is about to be served. It seems my husband will be dining on eastern cuisine tonight” Catelyn remarked jovially with the Magister smiling knowingly as they understood Brandon’s intent.

* * *

Daenerys Targaryen looked around the circular room in the Tower. She had been told said that she would be staying there. The chamber was furnished with a huge bed and a tub big enough for two and the wardrobe was filled with new dresses, luxurious ones, fine enough for royalty. She was also provided with the finest mink, sable furs and expensive jewellery along with servants who would tend to her needs.

Those servants were now setting the table for dinner, she had been informed that the King would be dining with her tonight. It had seen almost like a dream, just a few months ago she was living as a tavern wench after being sold by Viserys to pay off his debts. She had been raped by the tavern owner and then whored out to his clients.

It was a harsh existence but she had quickly adapted and accepted her new lot in life. Then, one day a Magister had tracked her down and bought her from the tavern owner at double the price. She had expected to become his new mistress but the Magister preferred boys.

He had informed her about Viserys’s death after he had tried to cheat some sellswords at a card game and how the Magister had used the corpse of Lyseni whore to create the story of the death of the last two Targaryens so that the Usurper would not send more hired knives after her.

When she asked the reason for his kindness, he told her that he had been instructed by a powerful Westerosi business partner who wished to meet her. She had been shocked to learn that her benefactor was none other than the King in the North, Brandon Stark, the man who had helped destroy her family’s dynasty was now protecting her.

Illyrio informed them that they would soon be departing for Winterfell where she would remain under the Stark King’s protection hidden from the world. During the journey, she had tried to understand the motives of the Wild Wolf and came to the conclusion that either he wanted to kill her with his own hands which made no sense given the lengths he had gone to fake her death to the world.

That left only one possibility, the reputation of Brandon Stark was well known in Essos. He was a mighty warrior and powerful King who had made the new Northern Kingdom, one of the most mighty and prosperous lands in the world. But his lecherous appetites were also known as he was said to rival her ancestor Aegon the Unworthy and Robert Baratheon in those matters.

She was brought out from her musing as the King entered the chamber. Once the food and wine had been laid out, the servants left after being dismissed by the King who went to pour out wine in two chalices.

Daenerys took the opportunity to study her host. Despite being old enough to be her father, he was quite handsome and in his prime form with a toned body, muscular chest, abs, arms, just the pinnacle of manhood in every single way possible.

Dany’s attention drifted between his legs and saw a bulge that suggested a cock far longer than anything else she ever experienced.

The King snapped his fingers and she released that she had been staring too long. She quickly recovered and looked him directly in the eye, hoping that her embarrassment wasn’t showing.

“Don’t be shy, you are not the first to be drawn towards my manhood. I have that effect on the fairer sex” the wolf king chuckled as he held out a chalice towards her.

“I’m certain you have many questions regarding about why you were brought here and my intentions towards you” he continued as she sipped on the wine.

“I can make a good guess. My family wronged yours and now you wish to have your vengeance by making me your whore as punishment for my brother’s actions towards your sister, your grace” Dany stated confidently while nervousness ran through her body.

“Your assumptions would be correct based upon the facts that you know but there are more details about the rebellion that only few in the world are aware of. I will inform you about them in time but for now, you can rest assured that you are my honoured guest and you need not fear me and please call me Brandon, at least in private.” Brandon replied in a calm tone.

Dany was not expecting this reply and the King could tell that she was still apprehensive. He gently asked to sit and eat while he explained that though he could not tell her everything, she should believe that she was safe in Winterfell.

He further went on to explain that from now on, she would Serena of Lys. His new paramour to the world which would explain her Valyrian looks and conceal her identity.

“So, you do not wish to bed me. I confess that I’m a bit disappointed as your reputation and skill as a lover is quite well known” Dany stated playfully causing the Northman to laugh.

As the dinner progressed, Dany found herself drawn towards the Wolf King. He was powerful and confident yet gentle and humble in his own way. Dany had always been attracted towards powerful men. She felt desire stir within her loins.

“Brandon, since I’m pretending to be your mistress. Perhaps, we should practice our behavior in public as to not draw suspicion” Dany said suggestively as she moved from her seat and slid into his lap.

Dany could feel his manhood harden against her ass and see the desire stir within his eyes.

“Aye, but I’m not for half measures” the wild wolf replied hoarsely and she nodded her head in acceptance.

She undid the top half of her outfit, slowly fumbling with it. Her hand shook a little bit.

“Here, let me help you.”

His hands were on her body, and slowly slipping her out of her clothes. Dany’s mind had been overwhelmed by these strong sensations. His hands lightly touched every single inch of her body.

“You want this, don’t you?”

“Yes, Brandon.”

“Turn around so I can see you properly.”

Dany obeyed. Dany stood in front of Brandon in all of her glory. Her magnificent breasts stood out in prominence, waiting to be grabbed and touched. Her sexy, toned body looked pretty much ready to be played with. Brandon’s eyes drifted to the small strip between her legs. He looked up to see her eyes smouldering with pleasure, and looking towards him.

Brandon grabbed her hands and pulled Dany’s beautiful body into his. The two molded together with a kiss. Brandon’s tongue entered the mouth of the young woman and tasted how eager she was in her mouth. His fingers brushed behind her, and caused her to shiver.

Dany could not believe what was happening, and at the same time, she could. His hard cock touched the inside of her thigh, rubbing against her. Dany wanted nothing better than to ram herself down onto him.

‘Not yet.’

One firm thought caused her to shudder. Brandon pushed the beautiful woman down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her on the side of the ear, suckling it. The weak points of the beautiful woman had to be sought out and exploited. Her body became receptive to pretty much everything Brandon had to offer. His fingers lightly touched the underside of her pussy, stroking her.

“Brandon!” Dany breathed. “Please.”

Brandon slowly stroked around her lips and made sure her pleasure increased thanks to his actions. Three fingers lightly slipped and felt how tight she was.

“I’m going to have to get you nice and wet.”

Brandon slowly extended his tongue out and put it at the edge of Dany’s lips, to get them even moister. His fingers touched her thighs and dragged his nails against her firm thighs. Her moans were his reward for his actions. He kept wiggling his tongue in between her legs.

Dany thrashed on the bed. He drove her mind over the edge and then a little bit more. The slow suckles, the even slower slurps made her body rise up off of the bed in excitement and crash further down. Brandon rolled the palms of his hands over her. Her needy body reacted to Brandon’s actions. Hunger beyond all measure filled her body the very second Brandon pleasured her loins.

The woman beneath him thrashed and Brandon had to drink her juices up. He made her nice and wet when she came hard. Then he made her cum again and again. Each orgasm moistened her canal even more.

‘I’m going to ride a dragon tonight,’ Brandon thought.

The human direwolf slowly kissed Dany’s stomach and then licked it. Her shuddering underneath him became even more pronounced.

Brandon pushed himself away from her and spread her legs. He cupped her warm sex and rubbed it hard. Dany lifted her hips into his clutching hand and panted underneath him. The woman entered a pleasurable heat, with Brandon’s fingers caressing her from underneath.

“You want me, don’t you?” Brandon asked. “No need to answer it, the state of yourself shows just about as much. You’re wet….you want my big cock.”

He slid his finger inside of deep, pushing into her body. Dany’s core stretched for him. Her pussy dripped and was ready for the intrusion. She was ready to receive an immense load inside of her. Her body prepared for what was going to happen next.

“Yes!” she begged him. “Please, fuck me!”

Brandon smiled as his finger turned around her.

“You’re nice and wet,” Brandon said. “Are you ready to become the wolf’s bitch?”

No hesitation was in Dany’s voice when she spoke her answer. “Yes, I’m ready to become your bitch, Brandon.”

Brandon saw her thighs spread together, prepared to be impaled by his massive rod. He stood over the top of Dany and looked down at her wet snatch. He leaned down and gave her another hungry kiss when she returned. His tongue retracted from her body and extended so he could lick every inch of her body.

That warm, wet, and extremely long tongue lavished every inch of her body. Dany’s excitement reached a fever pitch. There was nothing more than she wanted other than one throbbing hard cock shoved between her thighs. She wanted it more than anything, she wanted it more than life itself.

“I’m dying, I need it.”

“You wouldn’t be the first woman to say that.”

He licked the inside of her pussy one more time, his saliva lubricating the way inside of Dany’s willing womb. The woman’s hips lifted off of the bed.

“Please, fuck me!” she yelled.

Brandon took his hands on either side of her thighs and measured the way into her center. He wanted to give her a little taste at first. His hard cock pushed against her tender opening and slowly slipped inside of her. Dany rose up off of the bed to accept his huge length between her thighs.

“Oh, it’s magnificent!”

It certainly was to have this huge cock inside of her. Dany grabbed onto her lover’s back to allow him to push inside of her body. His balls snapped against loins and she had a hint of how much seed was to come.

The willing woman underneath him encouraged Brandon to drill his thick length deep inside. Her tight walls clamped down on Brandon and released his stiff prick. Brandon pushed inside of her and he could feel her pleasure heightening. His talented hands lavished those breasts and got Dany to moan underneath him.

“I’m going to tame the dragon tonight,” Brandon said.

Dany realized this one hundred percent of the way. His hands were everywhere at once, and at the same time nowhere at all. Her heart raced the very moment Brandon rammed his thick prick inside of her tight loins. Dany clamped down on his tool and released him when he kept pumping inside of her.

“Feel the rush, feel the pleasure,” Brandon said. “Feel the excitement when a wolf fucks you! Nothing can compare with it!”

The excitement and all of the pleasure cascaded through her body. Dany tightened her grip around Brandon’s thighs the further he pushed into her. Her body shook underneath the excitement of an orgasm well done. Brandon picked up a more intense pace.

Dany dug her finger nails into the bed and thanked the Gods for this divine gift from above. Her pussy stretched because of Brandon pushing inside of her. His balls slapped against her womanhood the more he pushed inside of her body. Dany held herself up and took Brandon's length deep inside of her.

Time ticked by and the latest orgasm had been even more intense. Dany rolled her thighs up, her body becoming weaker, more willing to submit to him. He slowed down the thrusts.

“Please don’t slow down, please, don’t slow down,” she begged.

A few hours, Dany would not have begged him so much. His fingers caressed her thighs when shoving deep inside of her. Brandon teased her with a slow stroke, and caused her pussy to ache.

The want, the need, boiled through the body of the woman underneath him. He had bedded several women, lowborn and noble alike but the feeling of bending a woman to his will never got old. They succumbed to his stiff pole when it shoved inside of her. Dany lifted her hips halfway up and dropped them completely down.

“Good things come to those who wait.”

Dany groaned, and Brandon playing with her nipple did not help matters. She sucked his rod inside her, as deep as it could go. She could feel the edge of that magnificent penis brushing against her womb.

“Your nearly ready for me,” Brandon said. “Just a little bit further, and you will be open, you will be experience the greatest pleasure of your life.”

Dany nibbled on her lip, breathing heavily. She wanted his cock inside of her body, and he sped up a little bit. The connection of their hips together made their actions even more passionate. The warmth of his body pressed against hers made Dany sopping wet and more than receptive. Her legs touched his hips and made sure he kept drilling inside of her.

Every time Brandon pushed his rod inside of her, her warm vice of a pussy stretched and clenched down upon him. Brandon’s fingers ran down her body and felt her up completely. He could see her.

“Release yourself.”

Dany released herself and reached an excellent climax. Her body entered a state which very few women could ever even think of being in. Every single inch of the beautiful woman’s pleasure centers became extremely worked over. Brandon’s balls danced over her soft thighs and made her feel an increased amount of pleasure.

“Yes, more, one more time.”

Contracting walls made Brandon’s rod slowly work its way inside of Dany’s slick center. He was very close to burying himself inside of her tight body. His fingernails brushed against her and he continuously pushed his rod into her body. Each thrust brought her closer to the edge.

“Mmm, again,” Dany breathed lustfully.

She took his huge cock inside of her willing and tightening pussy. Brandon rose almost all the way out of her and slammed his length inside of her. He pushed deep inside of her and stretched her completely out. Her wet pussy tightened down around him.

“You’re ready,” Brandon said.

Her loins locked point onto Brandon. His fingers lightly touched her legs when slowly working his hips down onto her. Brandon was this close to releasing his seed inside of Dany’s willing womb.

Daenerys Targaryen clutched onto the bed, hips elevated to allow as much of the Wolf’s throbbing length inside of her.

“I’m going to fuck you! You’ll need a lot of moon tea tomorrow” Brandon growled in her ear.

Dany knew there was no turning back now. Why would she turn back? Why would anyone want to turn back from his length being slammed inside of her tight, clenching walls? Brandon held onto her hips and slid deep into her. The two met each other. Daenerys screamed out in pleasure.

The latest orgasm triggered Brandon’s. His massive length buried inside of her and started to inject her fertile womb with his seed. Dany’s hips twitched underneath Brandon and took his rod inside of her, very hard and very fast. Brandon grabbed her tight and slammed his rod into her depths. He rose and settled into a constant flow, beyond anything anyone ever knew.

“You’ve been claimed by the wolf, now.”

Dany nodded, closing her eyes. She would always be his.

“Thank you for this pleasure. All my suffering was worth this feeling.” Dany said before she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Brandon stood, surveying his handiwork. This is not what he intended and planned but he was nothing if not adaptable.


	4. Daenerys Targaryen + Catelyn Stark/Maege Mormont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon enjoys some more time with Dany before busing himself with the arriving nobles.

Catelyn looked out from her windows towards the tower of the First Keep where Brandon had been spending his evenings since the arrival of Lady Serena, his Lyseni whore.

Brandon had introduced her to Catelyn as per their agreement and Catelyn had to admit she was a true Valyrian beauty with her silver gold locks, amethyst eyes and shapely figure with luscious breasts and a full ass. She could tempt even the most pious man to sin, let alone her wanton husband.

Catelyn felt something off about the young woman as she was clearly educated and had the manors of a highborn but Brandon dismissed her concerns stating that the Magister had seen to it that she would be a worthy paramour for the KITN.

She was brought out from her thoughts as she heard the faint scream of a woman from the tower. Clearly, Brandon was enjoying his new plaything. But Lady Serena would soon have stiff competition for the King’s attention as the nobles would start arriving for the harvest festival tomorrow onwards.

Many Northern maidens would be presented at court with the families and her wild wolf would soon be out for the hunt once again.

* * *

Daenerys felt the callused hand smack her ass cheeks hard and she groaned in pain. Brandon Stark loved spanking her. At first, she wasn’t sure of it but he managed to coax her into it. Her lover had coaxed her to enjoy many things.

“Arh…” She groaned as his hands started hitting her ass harder.

“Gods…. your ass is so almost red Princess….” He snickered. “I’m going to fuck you soon, Princess.”

She groaned again when she felt his fingers burying themselves in her cunt. She was drenched all over and she needed her release.

“Please…” She moaned. “Please my King…”

Brandon pulled her up from his lap and Daenerys sat astride him. He kissed her lips deeply and Daenerys kissed the older man back as passionately. She felt him shifting and she whimpered when she felt the tip of his thick, veiny cock enter her. He thrusted in and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. He was thick and long and it felt like she was stuffed full.

As she rode him, he started slapping her ass and Daenerys loved how rough and brutish he was.

_'A true direwolf in bed.'_

She moved up and down his length and rode him hard. Brandon pulled her long silver hair hard and it hurt but Daenerys liked it. He switched positions and soon he was on top of her and she clung to him as her legs wrapped around him tight. She loved the feeling of him surging into her.

After he was spent, she lied naked on the bed as her older lover went to pour himself some wine.

Daenerys looked at his well-rounded ass and the scars on his back. He walked back to the bed and she realized his long cock was still wet from their juices. It hadn’t gone soft but it wasn’t fully erect either.

He drank the wine from the goblet and handed it to her. She drank it and he sighed as he lifted a few strands of her silver hair.

“The lords will be start arriving tomorrow. I will not be able to spend much time with you during their stay. I need to attend to them and their concerns.” Brandon said

“Their concerns or their daughters, my King” Dany stated with a mischievous grin.

“Ah… you’ve learned me so well, my Princess. But you need not concern yourself, you are among my favorites and will always have a place in my heart and bed.” Brandon proclaimed.

“Besides, I have great plans for you. You will not spend your days as my mistress forever. The gathering of lords will allow me to move forward with my plans. Do not ask me anymore on the matter as I will tell you when it is time,”

“I trust you…” Daenerys whispered as she bit his bottom lip. She felt his tongue penetrating in her mouth and she moaned.

Brandon nipped her top lip and she wrapped her arms around him. He then flipped her over abruptly and she was on fours, her heart shaped ass presented before him. She pulled her legs together and her head fell to the bed, offering herself up to him. He plunged right in and Daenerys screamed not caring if the whole of Winterfell heard her.

He moved faster and faster, pounding in her cunt as his hands moved to grab her breasts, twisting her nipples. She mewled as she moved her hips back to meet his thrusts. The delicious friction between their insides was making her come apart. He rutted at her like an animal and secretly

Daenerys loved how primal it was. Their brute, rough, animalistic fucking. He yanked her hair and she moaned as their bodies slapped against one another as his cock surged into her young lithe body and her cunt grasped hungrily at his thickness. Her fingers started to rubbed at her clit while her other hand pinched her nipples.

"Arh...Ooooh...." She whimpered as Brandon pushed her down and she fell flat on the bed except for her ass that was raised. He rutted on top of her still even after Daenerys felt her release.

She smiled as she felt him quickening his thrusts. She moved her hips faster and soon he groaned his release and Daenerys sighed as her insides were flooded, her sore cunt still gripped his cock hard. Spurts of cum inside her. Brandon grunted and fell to the empty space beside her.

“Tomorrow, we shall go out for ride before the lords arrive. I want you to see the beauty of the North.” Brandon told Dany before drifting off to sleep.

Daenerys smiled as they went riding the next morning like Brandon has said, with a small company of his Stark guards. They rode for hours outside Winterfell and Daenerys got to see the beauty of the North.

They had a picnic by the river, with his men some distance away, they managed to have sex, with Daenerys screaming out so loud that the horses in the distance stirred. Later, Daenerys dived into river with Brandon swimming after her.

She lied in his arms later, naked and sated while the sun shone brightly.

“Summer’s ending soon….” Brandon spoke.

“There’s still months or years more till Winter…” Daenerys said.

“I hope you believe me when I say that my promises to you are not empty… You have important future ahead of you and will get everything you deserve” Brandon said as he looked at her.

“I trust you, Brandon. You have shown me more love and kindness than I have received in my entire life. I would be content if my future included you as well. Its what you deserve” Dany replied.

“There are many things that I do not deserve, Dany. My crown, a wife like Catelyn and definitely not a young and beautiful princess as a paramour…” Brandon said wistfully

“I’m a wretched creature. I have beauty like you in my arms and yet I will seek another maiden to warm my bed tonight. I can’t help myself” he went on.

“A wolf needs to hunt to stay strong and virile. I understand this and so does your wife. Do not feel guilty but enjoy the gifts and blessings of the Gods” Dany told him.

She smiled and kissed him and he kissed her back. A fierce passionate kiss and Daenerys could feel his manhood that rubbed against her thigh.

“I need to have you again Princess…” He muttered.

She nodded and opened her thighs, allowing him in. Brandon bent and sucked on her breasts and Daenerys squealed in delight. He entered her in one deep, long thrust and she clung to him. He rammed into her in deep strokes.

Daenerys moaned and clawed at his back, her long fingernails drew blood. Brandon winced at the pain and fucked her harder.

Raw and primal fucking in the open wilderness of the North. He had a beautiful young woman writhing underneath him. It felt like Heaven. Brandon felt Dany was right, it was his natural urge to conquer and mate. A basic instinct that he had lived by for so long and could not give up.

He looked forward to the arrival of the lords and his hunt for fresh pussy.

* * *

Upon their return to the castle, Maester Luwin informed Brandon that the Karstark and Mormont parties had been spotted by the scouts and would arrive by late afternoon. Brandon ordered that arrangements to greet them be made at once.

Dany excused herself to her chambers. They had both decided that it might be best if she stayed out of sight during the festival in order to avoid drawing suspicion.

Later, Brandon along his family welcomed Lord Rickard Karstark and Lady Maege Mormont with their respective families and invited them to dinner.

Dinner was on as Brandon & Robb spoke with Lord Rickard and his sons, Catelyn was engaged in conversation with Lady Maege and her daughters; Dacey and Alyssane along with Alys Karstark while young Rickon played with Lyanna Mormont at the lower tables.

Before long, the meal and everyone rose to take their leave. Catelyn pulled him aside and asked him to come to his solar as Lady Maege wished to discuss a personal matter.

Brandon nodded in consent and the trio soon found themselves seated in his solar.

“Lady Maege has a request to make of you and she thought it best that I should give my consent to it as well if you were inclined to grant it, which I’m certain that you will” Catelyn explained while gesturing for Maege to speak.

“Brandon, you know that House Mormont has always been among the most Leal supporters of House Stark. The Starks have always been good to us, a fact that was further proven when you pardoned our house for my cousin Jorah’s crimes and ensured that our name would not be besmirched by allowing him and his wife to go into exile rather than execute him” Maege stated.

“You need not remind me, Maege. Lord Jeor is a good man and close friend of my late father, my actions were the least that I could do for him and your house. I regret that he still felt the need to join the Night’s Watch as penance for his son’s crimes” Brandon answered.

“Besides, that dark time did bring some good with it too. The bond between our houses was strengthened further when you & your daughter Dacey decided to show your appreciation and loyalty to me during my stay on Bear Island” Brandon stated with a smirk.

“Yes, we Mormont women love to say that no man can compare with the Bear who fathers our children but that was until we were fucked by a Direwolf, beg pardon my Queen” Maege said with a blush.

“No need, Lady Maege… I know how gifted my husband is and also of his generosity towards your family. And please call me Catelyn in private” Catelyn replied with a smile.

“Thank you, Catelyn. Your warmness makes stating my request all the easier. Even though the King managed to cover up the scandal caused by my cousin, there are many rumors among the Northern houses and as such I’m having difficulty in arranging betrothals for my daughters, I was hoping that the both of you would help me remedy the situation” Maege said earnestly.

Brandon simply chuckled and stated that he would do all that he could to secure the future of House Mormont while Catelyn nodded in approval.

“I thank you for your generosity for my liege and please know that the She-Bears of House Mormont are always ready to be of service to you…. In any capacity that you need” Maege answered suggestively.

Brandon looked towards Catelyn who smiled in acceptance and the trio subtly made their way to the royal chambers.

“The hot springs running through the castle walls really make the chamber quite hot, don’t they?” Maege asked as she swiftly discarded her clothes to reveal that she was wearing no small clothes at all, displaying her ample bosom and toned body of a true warrior woman.

“Subtle,” Catelyn answered with a dry smile and a shrug as Brandon placed his hands on either side of Maege’s waist.

“I doubt his grace minds all that much, does he?” the lady of Bear island asked and Brandon shook his head, before he sat down on the bed and pulled Maege forward so that she was straddling his lap. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her hip.

Without warning, he pulled her into an impressive kiss and Maege gasped, her body was flooded with pleasure. His mouth should be a weapon, there was no other way to describe it. The way his tongue worked into her mouth, it caused her to experience pleasures that she had no idea that were possible for her to feel. She had been with him before but each time felt like the first with the wild wolf.

Catelyn soon shed her clothes and joined the duo on the bed.

Brandon’s kiss with Maege became more prominent as he pushed her back on the bed and began fondling her handful breasts. He squeezed them to feel the supple flesh in his hand. His squeezes of her got responses when her eyes closed and she moaned softly.

“Oh yes,” Maege whispered when she felt a burst of cool air between her thighs and Catelyn dove between her legs, before her tongue entered Maege’s inviting clit. She was already dripping wet from the arousal of Brandon touching her and her Queen’s ministrations were causing her to get more aroused by the moment.

Brandon’s breeches were pulled down and she saw his full cock on display.

“Even after many years of marriage, I can’t help but gasp each time I see it” Catelyn stated as she licked her lips and stared at the cock which had sprung out. Maege grabbed it with her hand and slowly began to stroke it, before pushing her hand up and down on it, while Catelyn returned to her pussy.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Brandon started when he saw Catelyn eat Maege’s pussy as the She-Bear held his cock in her hand. “Well, don’t just sit there, suck my royal cock.”

Maege grabbed his cock and stroked him up and down a few more times to bring him to the full size. She licked her lips before she teased his cock with her tongue, brushing it down the side and the head of it, before she popped his member between her lips. She gagged a little bit at the sheer size but then she allowed herself to fall into the pleasures of this massive member going down her throat, with each passing movement.

It tasted so good wrapped around her lips, going down her throat, and Maege was determined to give her King the best possible experience that she could manage. Her mouth sucked and hummed, when she bobbed her head up and down on his thick member. She rocked back and forth to spear him down her throat and his cock moved down her throat.

Catelyn left Maege’s pussy and began to tongue Brandon’s balls.

“Oh fuck yeah, that’s the spot,” Brandon breathed heavily, when he reached forward and stuck two of his fingers into his Queen’s sopping wet pussy and began to pump out of her gushing center with swift motions.

The two women licked and sucked at his private parts, doing wonderful things to him below his belt. He felt the pleasure in his body heat up when they worked over his loins. Their tongues and mouth were great, and the two of them knew what he wanted. Brandon pumped his fingers into their pussies when they worked him over. Maege enclosed his prick into a vacuum like motion and drove her mouth down onto his cock, until it went into the back of her throat. Catelyn licked around his balls, using her tongue to stimulate him.

“Oh, ah, yes,” Brandon grunted when he felt them both cum on his hands. He pulled his fingers out and tasted them, his eyes glazed back in pure bliss when the two of them worked over him for some more time, with them stimulating his balls and cock to coax the cum out of him.

With a mighty thrust, Brandon exploded into Maege’s mouth, sending the seed flooding into her mouth. He burst into her mouth, sending her cum splashing down her throat with each passing thrust. The thrusts bucked into her mouth, when he grabbed her around the face and more cum flooded into her with each passing movement. She gargled with his semen before she threw her head back and carefully swallowed it.

The two women turned around and kissed each other heatedly, the sight of which caused Brandon’s cock to come back to full past. Catelyn ran her hands through Maege’s dark hair, before running it over her body, and rubbing down her body, past her thighs, and between her legs, before she rubbed her pussy lips carefully with her fingers.

Catelyn and Maege began to feast on each other’s pussies and gave Brandon the show that he wanted. The two beauties hotly munched on each other’s cunts, indulging themselves in the delights beneath them.

“Brandon, I need you inside me,” Maege begged him, spreading her lips carefully and Brandon was not going to turn down that invitation. He moved forward.

“Such a beautiful pussy and it’s mine,” Brandon responded when he grabbed her arms, pinning her down before he speared his thick member into her cunt, before he pushed up and down into her center.

“Yes, yours, fuck me, fuck me!” Maege chanted when he speared his thick spear into her gaping center, her tight hole being stretched out. For a moment, she felt the pain but that was replaced soon by pleasure.

Then before she could voice another word, Catelyn’s pussy was draped over her mouth and she knew what to do. Her tongue worked into her Queen’s pussy, licking around the inside of it, when she ground her mound over her lips. The dark haired lady felt more and more of the pleasure, as she felt the King’s mass of manhood bury itself into her hot center.

Brandon worked into her pussy, her tight center clutched his throbbing rod when he picked up the pace, raising himself up and plunging into. He felt her moans and then the heat from her mound when she splashed his cock with her fluids. He paused a little bit.

“Pound her, show her no mercy, Let us tame the She-Bear” Catelyn stated, when she placed her hands on Maege’s tits and roughly squeezed them. Brandon reached over and did the same to hers.

“Oh, eat my pussy.” Catelyn commanded the Lady of Bear Island

“Oh, fuck, tight,” Brandon grunted as he speared himself into Maege’s hot center to bring her to another spectacular orgasm and he could pretty much feel the pleasure coursing through her.

Maege found herself trapped in heaven, the cock going inside her was good, as she ate Catelyn’s center, licking her tongue into her pussy. The taste of lemons dripping into her mouth ensnared her mind and bewitched her senses when Brandon reached around to grab her hips, before spearing into her. Brandon pulled himself up and plunged into her tight pussy, pushing into her center when he plunged down into her once again.

‘Oh he stretches me out so much,’ she though when she felt herself grow weak with desire when his cock continued to cut a heavy path into her. He grabbed her hips, thrusting into her and grounding into her.

She felt herself being racked by several orgasms, each of them more powerful and long lasting than the last. Her body was subjected to pleasures that she could hardly ever dream about but it was true, her dripping center was getting a work out.

Brandon worked into her tight center, really thrusting hard into her, and he knew that she was getting tired. He beat her pussy raw with his powerful thrusts.

“Don’t slow up, my love, she likes it,” Catelyn stated when she bit down on her hip and threw her head back with a passionate scream when she felt Catelyn’s tongue work her over pussy. “Oh yeah, that’s right, that’s the spot, fuck yeah, give me that like that!”

“Don’t you like it, don’t you like me dominating that slutty pussy with my cock?” Brandon growled as he speared into her.

“Yes, oh yes, oh dear Gods,” she panted when he thrust his cock into her, working into her center, twisting and working himself into her.

She pushed her hips up to meet his deep thrusts and his balls tightened, before he spilled his creamy delight between her. Several blasts erupted inside her pussy and she bucked her hips more, her cunt muscles tightened against him. She felt like a vice and she milked his cock for every step of the way.

“Oh, I must have some of that,” Catelyn stated when she threw her arms around Brandon no sooner than he pulled out and pressed her lips onto his with a really hot and molten kiss. She rubbed her pussy onto his cock, feeling the friction between the two of them and got him hard in no time.

With ease, Brandon slipped himself into his wife’s center and she lowered herself down on him, bouncing with increased intensity. Her Tully red hair flipped about when she rode him, her hips working against him, her thighs connecting against his when she rocked back and forth, feeling the pleasure of a cock speared into her.

“Fuck, I love this pussy,” Brandon breathed when he grabbed her hips and forced him down onto his thick and long member.

“This pussy loves you,” she moaned when she worked her curvy hips around the base. “And it needs you, oh yes it needs you, fuck me, fuck me so hard.”

Brandon did as he was asked, it would be rude to let his wife and Queen down and he speared into her center, working his cock against her walls, rubbing it against her hot delight. The two powerful sex organs allowed for a great experience when the red head rode the wolf like his cock cured all of the ills of the world and then more.

Catelyn rocked her head back, moaning and grinding against him, oh she loved this sensation, she really loved it, how his cock beat into her. She pushed herself up before she ground her hips against the base of his penis. She felt it beat into her center, striking her in the most pleasurable spots that it could. She played with and tweaked her nipples, feeling each orgasm that rocked her body.

Brandon grabbed her breasts and molded them.

“Love me playing with your tits, don’t you?” Brandon groaned when he pushed into her tight center.

“Yes, yes, yes!” she chanted when she rocked her hips back when he speared into her.

Soon it came, the latest orgasm, although Brandon would be replenished rather soon. He rocked himself back into her, feeling her tighten against him. He felt her breasts, memorizing every nook and cranny of her tight body when he continued to rock into her center, gaining more momentum before his balls tightened and he thrust up into her, before he spilled his thick cum into her.

The orgasm was only the beginning of a night of fun to come, for Maege had refreshed herself.

“My turn again,” she said, biting down on her lip when she turned to face Brandon.

The amorous feats continued for a few more hours before the trio was exhausted and layed in each other’s embrace for the rest of the night.

“We must make a royal visit to Bear Island soon after the feast.” Catelyn suggested with both Brandon and Maege nodding enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy the fic, please leave kudos.
> 
> Also, if you have suggestions or ideas for future mistresses and smut scenarios, please feel free to share. If they work with my outline, I'll try to work them in the fic.


	5. Dacey Mormont

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal couple come up with a plan to please the lords and themselves. Later, Brandon goes riding in the Wolfswood.

Next morning, Brandon and Catelyn were breaking their fast in their chamber, discussing how to deal with Lady Mormont’s request. Brandon also told that Lord Rickard spent the evening praising his children. His desire for good betrothals was clear especially with how he praised Lady Alys to both him & Robb.

There was a knock at the door, Maester Luwin entered and informed them about the sighting of the Umber, Bolton & Manderly parties as well as the Starks of Moat Cailin and other northern houses. It seems that the entire northern nobility would be gathered at Winterfell by tonight.

Catelyn instructed the Maester to ensure that their chambers should be kept ready and arrange a feast to celebrate their arrival. Luwin bowed his head and left to carry out the command.

“It will be good to see Ned & Ash after such a long time” Brandon mused out loud thinking about his little brother.

After the rebellion, Ned and a group of his companions were the ones who travelled to Dorne to find Lyanna based on the information Brandon had received from Lady Ashara Dayne. The Stark brothers had met Ashara during the fateful tourney of Harrenhall, she was said to be one of the most beautiful maidens in Westeros and upon seeing her, Brandon had realized that for once the rumors were true.

Ned had been smitten by her but would have never even spoken to her if Brandon hadn’t interceded on his behalf. Ashara had been kind to Ned that evening but somehow, she ended up in Brandon’s bed. Brandon had even considered breaking his betrothal to Catelyn and running away with the Dornish beauty. It was such a beautiful time but then soon after the events of Lyanna’s crowning by Prince Rhaegar and the subsequent rebellion, everything changed.

The battle at the Tower of Joy in Dorne, the revelations after the battle had changed everything for the Starks. Brandon upon learning of these truths had formed a plan to make things right and each of the Starks would have to play their part in it.

Ned’s marriage to Ashara and granting him Moat Cailin as his seat were a part of this plan which would soon be coming to fruition.

“The children will be glad to see Jon & Arya, especially Robb. He and Jon are practically brothers. I’m eager to see if Arya is still as wild as she was when I last saw her” Catelyn spoke bringing Brandon out of his thoughts.

“Ned’s letters state that Arya is Lyanna reborn while Jon is more like in temperament, fortunately he shares my roguish good looks.” Brandon answered with a chuckle causing Catelyn to smile in response.

“My love, I was thinking about all the potential matches available in the North and I’ve got a few ideas as to how we can please the nobles without promising any of our children” Catelyn stated with a thoughtful expression.

“Also, if my ideas work out, the nobles will practically throw their daughters into your bed” his Queen added with a devious grin.

She then further proceeded to explain her plan in detail and Brandon was left speechless for a second. His wife was not just beautiful and gifted lover but had once again proved her cunning and political foresight.

If her plan worked then Brandon would finally share his secrets and plan with her but for the moment, he looked forward to enacting the first step of Catelyn’s plan.

* * *

Brandon was riding along with Dacey Mormont in the Wolfswood along with a few of his guards. She had met him in the stables as his horse was being readied and asked if she could join him stating that she needed a good ride to release the stress of her journey.

The King in the North deduced her true intent quickly and consented. It seems that fate was working in his favor lately, the reason that he was going on this ride was so that Catelyn could begin to lay the groundwork for their plan with the Karstarks in private.

He had offered to help with the task but she said that a woman’s touch was needed in such matters and suggested he go riding to pass the time before the other lords arrived tonight.

After riding out for a while, Brandon led Dacey towards a secluded clearing in the woods while signalling the guards to keep their distance. The pair soon dismounted and tied their horses to a nearby tree.

“Lady Dacey, you are as blunt as the mace that you use in battle” Brandon stated.

“I am a Northerner and a Mormont woman; fancy words are not our strong suit. We prefer the direct approach, a fact that I’m sure my mother reminded you of, last night during your private meeting” Dacey stated boldly as she came close to him, her hand brushing against his leg suggestively.

She slid up, very casually, until reaching Brandon’s crotch and her eyes locked onto him.

“It’s been a long time...since we last saw each other and I wanted to remind you that my mother is not the only She-bear proud to serve you, my King,” Dacey said.

“Is your mother aware of the service you wish to perform?” Brandon asked her.

Dacey smiled and stated that her Lady mother insisted that she do her best.

Brandon instantly had his arms, tightening around Dacey and pulled her into a deep, steamy kiss, which sent her into a fit of passion. Dacey, never one to hold back from what she wanted, returned the kiss, and attempted to answer Brandon’s invasion of her mouth with her own tongue. Her nails, digging against Brandon’s shoulder.  
  
“It’s been way too long,” Dacey said in between kisses. “Maybe not for you...because women just spread their legs for you...but for me….”  
  
Dacey undid Brandon’s breeches and fished out his throbbing manhood. Dacey loved how it twitched into her hand. The fierce warrior leaned down to greet Brandon’s spear with a long kiss, sucking on the head and playfully biting down on him before sucking him some more.  
  
Dacey deep-throated Brandon, sucking him, with a loud humming sensation around his thick cock as Brandon, moved his fingers down onto the back of Dacey’s head, enjoying the warmth of her mouth and how passionately she sucked his cock.  
  
“I had nearly forgotten how gifted you were,” Brandon said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Dacey nodded, bobbing her head up and down. She made several loud, hungry sounds, taking him very deep into her mouth as Brandon’s encouragement for her debauched behaviour increased steadily.  
  
With a loud pop, Dacey detached Brandon’s length from her mouth and then gave him one more long lick down the entire length before spending a good ten seconds teasing his head.  
  
“I love a good cock, but I don’t want you to cum in my mouth...at least not this time.”  
  
Dacey stripped down nude, showing her bouncing breasts, toned abs, long legs, and her pussy, surprisingly neatly trimmed, hot and pink. She bent over, taking a deep breath and showcasing her warm lips for Brandon, lightly rocking her fingers inside of it, flashing him a wicked smile as she teased herself.

“You do love my royal cock, don’t you?” Brandon asked her.

“Mmm, you know it,” Dacey said. “Why don’t you stick that in me?”

Brandon grounded his thick rod up against Dacey as he pushed her up against the bark of large oak. Dacey wrapped her arms tightly around Brandon, her chest pushing against him. Brandon toyed with her in every respect, getting closer to shoving his engorged tool deep inside of her pussy. Dacey, clutching on the back of his neck, moaned when he came closer towards going inside of her.

“Just do it!” Dacey yelled. “Fuck me...unless you’ve gone soft.”

An intense glare met Dacey’s eyes. “You should know...that I’m never soft.”

Brandon speared his way into Dacey’s tight pussy, with her moist walls closing down onto him. He held onto her hips, rocking back and forth, and stuffing Dacey full of his cock, stuffing the woman all the way to the brim. Dacey held onto him, moaning.

Oh, he stuffed her so deeply right now. Dacey’s toes practically curled as she raised her hips. Brandon held her up by the legs for leverage and pounded her into the tree. Dacey stuck her chest out, and Brandon grabbed onto her tits, squeezing them extremely hard and making Dacey close her eyes, squealing out in pleasure.

“That’s...so good,” Dacey cried out. “Touch me...touch me like this...please...do it!”

Brandon’s fingers, moved in a nice rhythm, pulling on Dacey’s nipples, going back and forth with a constant barrage of thrusts. He pulled out of her, denying Dacey the orgasm.

Dacey shoved him down onto the ground. They aggressively dueled for control, with their bodies, until Dacey slammed her hips down onto Brandon and impaled herself onto her King’s cock. The fire in her eyes blazed the clearing as Dacey rocked her hips up and down on Brandon. Worshiping his body with hers as she rode his cock, with vigorous kisses.

She most certainly was among some of the most assertive of Brandon’s lovers, not that he minded. It made his upcoming domination of her all the more sweeter as he grabbed Dacey’s juicy ass, forcing her down onto him, making her ride him with even more vigor and aggression.

“I wanted to ride you the moment I saw you again,” Dacey said. “And I’m going to ride you, until we both can’t ride anymore.”

“Dangerous words,” Brandon said.

The tightness of Dacey’s muscles, necessary for shooting an arrow, would threaten Brandon to an early release. Every few pumps, Dacey rose up, to aggressively jerk on Brandon’s manhood and rub it against her tight stomach muscles. She gave him a dirty, very aggressive smile every time she did so, rocking his cock in the palm of hand against her stomach.

Until Brandon spun Dacey around, putting her on hands and knees. Brandon snugly gripped her waist, driving deep inside of her.

“You just drip every time I touch you,” Brandon said. “I missed this…. I had almost forgotten how tight your pussy is.”

“Well, it...hasn’t had your cock in a long time,” Dacey said with a very satisfied smile the deeper Brandon buried himself into her. His balls, swinging back and forth left quite an impression on her and Dacey took him with eager and glee the faster her rode her into the ground.

“A very...long...time!”

Dacey dragged out those words, each of them sweet and sinful as possible, as Brandon rocked his hips against Dacey, driving himself faster and faster into her. Her walls, clamping on tight on Brandon, sent a pleasurable twitch over his balls. He rocked Dacey, spearing her very warm pussy into the ground.

“We’re making up for lost time now, aren’t we?” Brandon asked.

“OOOH YES!” Dacey agreed. “YES!”

Brandon agreed with that, thrusting away at Dacey and sending her into another scream. His engorged length, shoving into her warm, accommodating slit, made the ride on Dacey even more intense until he rocked her nearly to an orgasm.

“Fuck me,” Dacey breathed.

“Yes, indeed,” Brandon said.

Milking Dacey’s breasts got the reaction that Brandon had wanted. Thrusting deep into her several times, balls slapping hard against her warm thighs, allowed him to speed up as he rode her into the bed. Faster, just a little bit faster, and a little more faster until Brandon’s swinging balls were bouncing away at her.

Dacey wanted nothing better than to milk every last drop of seed, until it was swimming inside of her. The wild wolf, deep inside of her, proved to be the perfect encounter. She breathed heavily as Brandon rode her.

Their bodies, working in perfect harmony, threatened to explode into each other. Brandon closed his eyes, enjoying her wet walls around him.

“I think you’ll get what you want...only after you cum for me.”

“Such a generous lord,” Dacey said. “Good thing, I’m too horny to kick your ass for it.”

“As if,” Brandon said with a smile as he rode Dacey to her latest orgasm.

Brandon sent himself deeper into Dacey, with her pussy milking his rod aggressively through this orgasm. He held out just enough to blow Dacey’s mind and remind her just how much she wanted this. Her tight, tight pussy clamped down onto Brandon’s big rod, squeezing him extremely hard.

“And here it comes,” Brandon said.

The deeper Brandon pushed into her body, Dacey could feel the build up of pleasurable jolt within her. She could feel him sizing up against her, and the fierce She-bear milked him, as deep as possible until the contents of Brandon’s balls just spurted into her.

The rush and exchange of fluids ended their little sexual encounter with a hell of an explosion. Brandon, grabbing onto Dacey’s hips, rocked her aggressively into an orgasm, her walls tightening and releasing him with each thrust of his hard cock.

Dacey collapsed down onto the ground, sufficiently fucked, at least for the moment. Brandon pulled her back towards him and pressed his body against hers.

“I’ve been waiting two years for that,” Dacey said. “Don’t make me wait like that again.”

“Don’t worry, you made me a convincing argument not to.”

After the duo had sufficiently recovered from their encounter, both began to dress.

“I’m surprised that no animal showed up while we were engaged given the amount of noise we created” Dacey remarked.

“The animals have sense enough to not interrupt the mating of a direwolf and his she-bear” Brandon answered with a laugh.

“Before we head back, there is a matter that I wish to speak about. Perhaps, if you are inclined to help, we could have our next duel a lot sooner” Brandon stated.

He then went on to explain what would be required of Dacey and how it could benefit both her and her family.

Dacey happily agreed to follow his instructions with a smile upon her face as they both mounted their horses and rode back to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments if you enjoy the fic.


	6. Daenerys Targaryen/Jeyne Poole + Desmera Bolton (OFC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon continues his carnal exploits while moving his plans ahead.

Brandon pushed Daenerys over the side of the bed, pounding deeply into her body. Daenerys’s tight body was the gift which kept on giving, as it continued to squeeze around his cock several times. Daenerys had lost track of the number of times she came during this entire encounter. Hell, she lost track of the number of times Brandon filled her up and rode her into a stupor of pleasure. The only thing which mattered is the depths in which Brandon slid into her.

After returning from his ride with Dacey, he bid her farewell till dinner as she went to carry out his instructions. Despite his encounter with Dacey, Brandon was feeling horny again as he thought about the sweet fruits of Catelyn’s plan. He promptly decided to visit Daenerys and instructed a servant to send for Jeyne Poole as well.

“Ready to cum, my minx,” Brandon said,

Daenerys simply moaned in pleasure. Despite her tiredness, she did not tell Brandon to cease his aggressive pounding, mostly because Daenerys did not want him to stop. The hidden Targaryen wanted this to go on, his thick cock spearing into her body from every single angle possible. Aggressively taking her over and over again.

Brandon’s balls tightened, and after taking Daenerys, and enjoying her body, her tight walls wrapped around him, it was only a matter of time. Brandon roamed shamelessly against Daenerys’s body, taking her, kissing her very aggressively, and taking Daenerys deeper with multiple thrusts.

“And again,” Brandon said.

An explosion followed, with Brandon slapping his draining balls against Daenerys’s moist thighs, completely reddened by everything Brandon did to her. Brandon slid his fingers down her, touching Daenerys in all of the places which she demanded to be touched and making her moan on a constant loop of endless pleasure.  
  
“Perfect,” Brandon proclaimed.  
  
Daenerys just let out a cry of pleasure, as her walls closed down and released him. Yes, Brandon knew precisely how to hit all of the right spots and make her drip in pleasure.  
  
The minute Brandon pulled out of Dany; a warm mouth wrapped around his cock. Jeyne, naked, kneeling at the end of the bed, hummed as she took Brandon deep into her through.  
  
While Daenerys stretched at the end of the bed, completely transfixed by the sight before her. Namely, Jeyne Poole deep-throating Brandon, and grabbing his balls. It looked so hot, to see the steward’s daughter just gobbling Brandon’s rod down her throat, especially given that Daenerys just sucked it.

Daenerys had met the young northern maiden only just today when Brandon had arrived at her chambers; his eyes and facial expression conveying his need for carnal release which she more than willing to satisfy. He informed her that he had sent for another to join their fun; though initially a bit surprised and apprehensive about this development, she quickly welcomed Jeyne Poole into her bed with Brandon; once her King had made the introductions. To Jeyne and all others, she was Lady Serena; a courtesan from Lys. It was clear that the girl was completely smitten with Brandon and would do anything to please him; just like her.  
  
Jeyne pulled off and gave Brandon’s stiff head one more tongue kiss. Then Jeyne turned around and without any words, kissed Daenerys. It was a truly arousing sight as the two beauties exchanged a fiery tongue kiss with each other. Their hands roaming to explore and to grope.  
  
“Oh, you have his taste all in your mouth,” Daenerys said. “Just how much of his cum did you suck out?”  
  
“Not as much as I took inside,” Jeyne answered.  
  
Jeyne pushed Dany down on the bed, spreading her legs, and began to feast on Daenerys’s wet pussy. Brandon, stiff as a board, rubbed his length down Jeyne’s back. Brandon made Jeyne spread her legs too. Not really making her wet, because Jeyne was already wet.  
  
“Eat her Essosi pussy,” Brandon commanded to Jeyne.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Daenerys yelled.  
  
The second Jeyne’s tongue entered Daenerys’s pussy, so many questions entered Daenerys’s mind. Top of which is how did Jeyne learn how to eat a pussy so well. Daenerys’s entire body, entering a wave of pleasure, threatened to juice all over Jeyne’s face.  
  
Brandon opened up Jeyne, and looked Daenerys straight in the eye. No words, but Brandon’s eye contact and body language said one thing clearly.  
  
 _‘I’m going to fuck her now.’_  
  
Daenerys cupped her breast and sucked on it, giving Brandon a nice visual treat. Brandon grabbed Jeyne’s hips and pushed into her body, sending her into paradise. Brandon cupped Jeyne’s body, causing her to cry out in passion the faster Brandon rode her pussy. Up and down, back and forth, until Brandon’s thick balls slammed at all of the right angles against her pussy entrance.  
  
Jeyne could not forget the taste of Lady Serena. Sliding her tongue into the place which Jeyne came from seemed very erotic and very naughty. Jeyne savored Serena’s sweet taste, sucking the juices. It was so different from Queen Catelyn; perhaps her Valyrian origins made it so. The moans erupting from Serena’s mouth just add more fuel to the fire burning within Jeyne’s loins.

“I hope you don’t get too distracted to feel this.” Brandon whispered.  
  
A single finger slid down Jeyne’s spine and rocked her completely into an orgasm.  
  
Oh, Jeyne could not forget about Brandon and all of the wonderful ways in which he vigorously fucked her. His balls, slapping down on Jeyne, caused her to cry out in pleasure. Brandon rolled his hands down her body, cupping her breasts, and rocking back a little bit.  
  
Every time Brandon’s balls slapped down onto Jeyne’s moist opening, the pleasure only increased. Brandon sliding his fingers completely down her body sent Jeyne just gushing into pleasure.  
  
Each shift, each push, each movement, Brandon rocked Jeyne onto the bed. Just enjoying the snugness of her pussy. Jeyne squeezed Brandon to get a load which matched the several Jeyne gave her Lyseni bedmate.  
  
Watching Brandon fuck Jeyne had been an experience. And excited Daenerys even more. She played with her breasts until one of Jeyne’s hands squeezed down onto them while the other brushed up against her clit and caused her juices to flow endlessly and shamelessly.  
  
Jeyne lapped them up, the hunger dancing in the young woman’s eyes intense and extremely immense.

With a smile, Jeyne made love to her Serena’s pussy with her mouth. The King had spoken to her about arranging an encounter like this. But, Jeyne never thought it would happen like this or feel this good. The KITN really did make magic in the sheets and now he was making both of them just gush out in pleasure.  
  
Both Daenerys and Jeyne climaxed at the same time. Brandon soaked in the pleasure caused by both of them. Thankfully, he did not back off, but rather he kept moving forward, kept driving into both of their bodies. Knowing full well all of the right spots to hit.  
  
“Jeyne,” Brandon groaned in her ear. “Are you still with me?”  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
The sound Jeyne made while slurping on Daenerys’s pussy as her hips bucked up showed she was ready. Brandon rocked Jeyne, and also Daenerys as well to a state of pleasure.  
  
Brandon moved like a blur, shoving himself deep into Jeyne’s greedy pussy. She gobbled it up, and looked to be ready to drain every single last drop of his seed from his balls. Brandon, held back just enough to give Jeyne the biggest, most pleasurable orgasm ever.  
  
Then, with another movement, Brandon sank deep into Jeyne’s tight canal. He buried, blast after blast of seed into Jeyne’s body, draining his balls into her body. Brandon sank deep into her, the contents of his balls racing inside her womb.  
  
The moment Brandon pulled back, Jeyne rolled over onto her back. Panting with pleasure, her stomach swollen with all of the seed. Some of it which dribbled down her thighs.  
  
Daenerys crawled over and returned the favor from earlier. She buried face down in Jeyne’s pussy and sucked seed out of her fellow mistress's warm, gushing hole. Jeyne’s eyes snapped open, the flurry of pleasure only increasing.  
  
Time passed and both women mounted one of Brandon’s leg. His third leg between them. Brandon took turns kissing both in tandem.  
  
“You’re going to leave a mess all over my legs if this keeps up,” Brandon teased them.  
  
Jeyne shoved her mouth down onto his ear, sucking on it, while breathing sassily and sexily in the process. “Well, given all of the messes you leave in us...you can’t blame us for being a bit..excited.”  
  
“Very excited,” Daenerys said.  
  
Brandon slid into Jeyne from this position, riding her. All while slipping his fingers into Daenerys’s tight pussy, rocking her into a feverish explosion. Daenerys’s tightening walls squeezed down onto Brandon’s fingers, releasing juices all over them.  
  
Juices which he slid into Jeyne’s mouth and fed her. Jeyne’s eyes flooded over, with lust just dancing into them. She leaned in and back, sinking her warm hips down onto Brandon’s cock while riding him.  
  
After a spell, Brandon slid into Daenerys, fingering Jeyne until she gushed as well. Then the juices had been fed to Daenerys, who greedily sucked them up as well.  
  
Brandon alternated between the duo. The competition grew more eager, more intense, and both resolved to milk every single last drop of cum from his balls, straight into their warm and willing cunts. Brandon picked up the pace, slamming deep into Daenerys, switching off to Jeyne, and then back to Daenerys one more time. Back and forth, with Brandon rocking their lovely cunts until they dripped hot and hard.  
  
“Ooooh!” Daenerys cried out. “Mmmm!”  
  
“Yes, indeed,” Brandon grunted when sliding deep into the woman, taking her pussy for everything it was worth.  
  
Daenerys grabbed onto Brandon’s shoulder, digging her nails into it, and moaning into his ear. Oh, she was most certainly getting close to exploding all over Brandon’s cock and making a mess out of him. Eventually, she cried out in pleasure as Brandon moved onto Jeyne.

Daenerys cupped Jeyne’s face, and enjoyed the look in her eyes when Brandon filled her up. He never seemed to run out of seed, no matter how many times he fucked or indeed how many women he fucked. Jeyne breathed in content with the last pump of seed filling her body.  
  
Both Jeyne and Daenerys collapsed, breathing heavily from the marathon fucking session. Brandon sat between them, caressing their sweat soaked bodies with a smile.

Brandon stood out by the window nursing a cup of wine, thinking about his next move. When suddenly, Jeyne slipped her arms around him, kissing him lightly against the back of the neck.  
  
“That was magnificient, your grace” Jeyne said. “I’m afraid that I have become a wanton woman who craves the pleasure of your cock just as a drunkard craves his drink. I just want more”  
  
“How about another round?” Daenerys asked from the bed with Jeyne looking enthusiastically at him.  
  
“Alas, forgive me ladies but I need to head back and prepare to greet my brother and the other lords who will be arriving shortly” Brandon answered.

“Besides, if the night goes as planned, I’ll need my stamina to entertain a new friend tonight. But I promise that I will make it up to you later.”

Both women smiled at him knowingly; it seems their wolf would be hunting fresh prey tonight.

* * *

Brandon and Catelyn were in their chambers, getting ready to greet the lords who would be arriving shortly. Catelyn informed him that her conversation with Lord Karstark went as they had expected; once the Mormonts agreed to their proposal, both houses would be their steadfast supporters in all matters.

Brandon congratulated his wife and informed her about his riding trip with Dacey and their talk. Catelyn smiled in response.

“It seems that our plans will bear fruits sooner rather than later,” Catelyn remarked and informed Brandon that she also met with Lady Barbrey who informed her about the Bolton problem.

“I have a plan in mind to deal with Roose and his bastard; I’ve explained to Barb earlier that it will require both her and her niece Lady Desmera Bolton’s assistance to pull it off. Barb stated that her niece is eager to bid rid of her troublesome family” Brandon added.

“Lady Barbrey will do as you bid but Roose’s daughter might be a wild card. She might hate her bastard brother but Roose is her father, she might not wish to go against him. This could all just be a ruse to trick us” Catelyn stated.

“A good point but you are forgetting that she is a Bolton and will ultimately serve her own interests. With Barbrey’s help, I’m certain that she will join our side” Brandon stated confidently.

“But I will adhere to caution and take steps to ensure her loyalty and co-operation” Brandon added and asked Catelyn to inform Barbrey to arrange a secret meeting with her niece tonight itself in the First Keep. He would ensure her submission to House Stark tonight.

Catelyn nodded and left to speak with Lady Barbrey stating that she would meet up with him in the courtyard to greet the lords.

After she left the chambers, Brandon went to his dresser and opened the hidden compartment containing an ancient Essosi tome and several vials filled with potions. Brandon had received the book in his youth at Gulltown from an Essosi Maege who had been trading in the town.

Upon learning that he was Brandon Stark, the Maege offered him the tome stating that the spells and potions contained within it would be of great use to a man with his appetites.

“It contains the knowledge of Lyseni priestesses and ancient sorcerers who had mastered the art of producing the perfect bedslaves that the free city is famed for; the catch was that it would work only for a person who descended from known magical lineage as the potions required their blood as a binding agent” the Maege told him.

Brandon was skeptical and asked why did the Maege not offer the book to Valyrian noble houses in Essos or the Targaryens themselves whose blood carried the magic to tame dragons.

“Their blood has been severely diluted over the years and the extinction of the dragons is proof of the fact but as a Stark who descended from the man who built the Wall and whose line included powerful skin-changers; you would have a far greater chance at success” the Essosi answered.

Brandon did not believe him but chose to buy the book and decided to test it, just to satisfy his curiosity. He had never expected it to work but was greatly pleased by the results.

He had always been able to charm women and get them to do as he bid but the potions and aphrodisiacs not only enhanced his natural gifts but also increased his own stamina and virility beyond natural limits; which drew women towards him even more over the years.

He quickly pocketed two vials; one for himself and the other for Lady Bolton and proceeded towards the courtyard.

* * *

Later that night at the welcoming feast, he spoke and drank with the Lords especially Ned who seemed a bit conflicted while his Queen charmed all the ladies in the hall with the help of his good sister Lady Ashara Dayne-Stark.

“Father, I was just speaking with Jon and the other boys. If you would approve, we would like to organize a hunt for the lords” Robb stated eagerly.

“That’s a splendid idea, son. Speak with Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrick to help with the arrangements” Brandon answered and made the announcement which received a huge round of cheers and applause in return.

Brandon pulled Ned aside to a corner once everyone was engaged with each other.

“What’s wrong, Ned? You seem a bit disturbed. I thought you would be excited, after years of waiting and planning, our plans are going to bear results. This festival marks the beginning of the plan’s final phase” Brandon spoke in a hushed tone.

“I know Brandon but when I think about the upcoming events, I can’t help but feel guilty. So, many lives will change, not just ours but the children as well…. Is it worth it?” Ned said in a distraught tone.

“Calm yourself, brother. We shall continue this discussion tomorrow in a more private setting” Brandon said reassuringly while he contemplated the need to keep his brother from spiraling into despair.

After returning to his seat, he locked eyes with Ashara and signaled her to keep an eye on Ned. She nodded in response, as she was most likely aware of her husband’s state of mind.

He was joined later by Catelyn who informed him that Lady Barbrey had arranged the meeting as per his request. Brandon nodded and told Catelyn that he would probably see her tomorrow morning.

“A King’s work is never done” Catelyn said with a devious smirk.

Brandon chuckled in response and told that they needed to have a private meeting with Ned and Ashara tomorrow and that he needed to speak with her privately before on a matter of great importance.

Catelyn asked if it was something serious and he assured her that he would explain all in the morning.

Eventually, the feast began to wind down and everyone made their way towards their chambers. Without doubt, many would be nursing a headache come tomorrow.

* * *

Brandon returned to his chamber and used his secret passage to make his way to the First Keep where Catelyn had prepared a chamber for his meeting with Lady Desmera.

The room was well lit with candles and a gentle fire roared in the hearth. Wine and refreshment had been laid out on a table. Brandon proceeded to pour two cups and added the contents of the vials into each respectively awaiting his guest’s arrival.

It was not long before, the Lady Desmera appeared. She was dressed in her evening attire with a light cloak draped around her. The Boltons were called Leech Lords due to their pale skin and almost ghost grey eyes; a trait that was prevalent in Roose and if rumors were to be believed, in his bastard as well.

Desmera Bolton, the heiress to the Dreadfort, had inherited her family’s looks but her mother’s Ryswell blood had helped refine those traits into a more attractive form. Her long dark hair was drawn into a braid over one shoulder, laid across her wine red linen dress thus drawing attention to her decent sized bust while the dress helped to accentuate her curves.

“I’ll help you,” Desmera said after Brandon had finished explaining the details of his plan.

She proceeded to explain that her father was already suspicious of both her and her aunt Lady Barbrey’s intentions; Roose even suspected the Starks due to Barbrey’s ties with Brandon and had instructed her to get close to Brandon to gleam his intentions. And make him more agreeable to Roose’s request for legitimising Ramsey.

“So, are you playing me, my lady?” Brandon said calmly.

“No, my King. I hate my father and bastard brother. Ramsey killed my brother Domeric and my father covered it up. He always felt that Domeric was too gentle and soft to carry on the family legacy unlike Ramsey who is more beast than man. He thinks I’m unaware of his crimes but I too am a Bolton and far cleverer than both of them which is why I reached out to you for aid through Aunt Barbrey” Desmera answered passionately and he noticed that the potion mixed in her vial was start to take effect.

Brandon nodded but stated that he was still unsure of her loyalty. And that what she was asking of him would disrupt the political state of the Northern Kingdom, and could even result in civil war.

“Do you wish for me to prove my loyalty?” Desmera said. “I know you have a lot of people demanding your time and favor. I’m certain that I have not been the first maiden coming to you asking for some kind of favor. And I know you’re a very busy man, you have an entire realm to rule over. And by granting my request, you put the realm at risk. Please tell me what I could do to convince you.”

Brandon held up one hand to stop her. Desmera nodded in response.

“I will help you. We’ll discuss terms later,” Brandon said.

Desmera stepped closer towards him. She smiled and absent-mindedly wrapped her arms around the strong King, and there was no mistake about it in her mind. He was strong, and pulled her closer towards him. The two moved closer towards each other.

"I thank you,” Desmera said. “There must be something I can do.”

Desmera was determined to earn the King’s trust and favor. For her late brother, the future of her house which was in jeopardy due to father’s actions, and if she was being completely honest, for herself as well.

King Brandon was extremely comely, even at his age and appeared to be in prime physical condition. She was attracted to him, which sane woman wouldn’t be but she had felt desire for him grow several folds since they had begun their talks.

Brandon grabbed the back of Desmera’s head and kissed her. The light grey eyes of the Leech Lord’s daughter bugged open when she had received one of the kisses to end all kisses. Brandon Stark delved into her mouth with a fury as he mapped out a path on the inside of Desmera’s mouth, kissing her deeply, and kissing her very hard. The two of them connected with each other, with a long, and passionate kiss.

“Why don’t we get more comfortable, and discuss further terms?” Brandon suggested seductively.

Desmera could hardly wait.

Another kiss brought her out of her thoughts, and into far more devious thoughts. Brandon grabbed the back of Desmera’s head and guided her into a very long and passionate kiss, one which blew her mind and made her senses rattle with pleasure.

The clasp of her traveling cloak came open, and it rolled down, to reveal the dress underneath it. Brandon made quick work of sliding the dress down past her shoulders while also kissing the side of Desmera’s neck, her shoulder, and pretty much anything else he could reach. He reached underneath her breasts and squeezed the ample bags of flesh in his hand.

“They’re very nice,” Brandon said.

“You haven’t seen them properly,” Desmera said.

“Let’s correct that, then.”

Desmera’s beautiful breasts bounced out, round, creamy flesh, with her nipples sticking out in prominence. Brandon touched Desmera’s nipple and took his finger in between them. He rubbed Desmera’s nipple and it extended outward for Brandon to grab onto, mold in any way that he could.

Desmera closed her eyes and felt Brandon suck on her bosom. His busy hands also made their way down and made quick work of her small clothes. Her smooth, tender pussy lips were now exposed for Brandon to feast on.

The kiss continued down her body. Brandon had to indulge every inch of the body of the beautiful maiden underneath him.

“Desmera, your pussy looks so good.”

Desmera smiled at the compliment offered to her. She had another reason to smile though, when he kissed down between her thighs and slowly began to worship her womanhood. She intended to pay him in kind, but for now, Brandon was making her feel really good. The Northern King buried his handsome face between Desmera’s thighs and made her explode, gushing with the cum.

As he buried his tongue inside of her, he could tell by the delightful moans coming from the young woman that Desmera’s mind had been blown away. Brandon wasn’t done blowing the beauty’s mind, not by a long shot. His tongue collected more of her sultry juices before Brandon shifted down between those soft thighs, ready for the kill.

“Oh, thank you, I’m not worthy of this pleasure!” Desmera yelled.

Brandon would disagree such a soft and sensual pussy was more than worthy of being pleasured. His tongue shifted inside of Desmera and started to rock down into her inner core. Desmera pushed her hips up further, to meet Brandon’s incoming tongue thrusts.

“Mmm, yes, mmm, yes,” Desmera moaned. “Right there, there’s a perfect spot. You’re making me feel so good….right there….EAT MY PUSSY, EAT IT GOOD!”

Brandon decided not to deny the woman any further pleasure. His vibrating tongue shifted in and out of Desmera’s dripping cavern and made her cum.

The most powerful orgasm yet passed through her. Brandon pulled to his feet and smiled.

“Let me get more comfortable so that we can enter the next stage of negotiations,” Brandon said.

Desmera nodded her head. She had just been brought back to reality after the amazing orgasm. She looked at Brandon who unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his perfectly toned upper body.

She decided to help him out with his breeches. She stopped, and saw an endowment which blew her mind. Desmera licked her lips as her eyes gazed upon on his cock, and such a magnificent cock it was. It was twelve throbbing inches of hard meat which would be the things of legends.

“No wonder you leave the women smiling, and limping,” Desmera said. “Is it always this big?”

Brandon smiled a mysterious smile. Desmera saw that throbbing cock head looking at her, almost inviting her to come on. The young woman took the plunge, slowly kissing the tip of Brandon’s massive rod with her juicy lips. Brandon put his hands on the back of her head and guided her in.

The long and heavy petting of the head of his cock, ended up with Brandon submerged in the maiden’s warm mouth. The feeling of her wrapped around him and her eager sucking made Brandon reach for the back of her head and guide more of his immense length into Desmera’s waiting mouth. She sucked on Brandon’s long length and pushed more of him inside of her mouth.

Desmera cupped Brandon’s balls and felt his balls underneath the grip. The thick and throbbing balls weighed in Desmera’s hand and she got a nice little hint of the cum which was to be unleashed.

“As for test of loyalty, this is good,” Brandon said. “But I shall require much more, and I’m sure that you want more as well.”

She would have to agree. She tasted every square inch of Brandon’s throbbing manhood. And it seemed like the meat expanded so it could fill the back of her throat. She wrapped around his balls and fondled them, feeling them swell with even more cum.

“Mmm, keep sucking, you’re going to get a nice little treat if you keep it up,” Brandon said.

Her pale eyes staring up at him within the curtain of that raven-black hair made Brandon throb deeper inside of Desmera’s waiting mouth. He kept shoving his length deep inside of Desmera’s throat with a couple of hard, heavy thrusts.

Desmera enjoyed the feeling of him fucking her face. The witch stared up at him and waited for his cum to flow from those balls, all the way down her throat.

“Mmm,” Desmera moaned.

She looked up at Brandon and accepted a heavy blast of seed spilling down her throat. The warm seed was like a never ending river and shot deep inside of Desmera’s throat. The young woman shoved more of his length deep inside of her mouth and kept sucking on him.

She then pulled away from him and swallowed all of the cum, rising up to her feet with a smile.

Brandon guided her back down onto the bed. Her body displayed itself on the bed, legs spread. Those smooth thighs beckoned for Brandon.

Desmera looked up, the warm cum swirling into her belly made her want only one thing. She wanted that huge cock buried in between her thighs. She wanted it more than anything,

“Your Grace, I want you to fuck me. Let me experience the same pleasure that you bestowed upon my aunt.”

The way she said it, with her hands slowly running over her sultry body, it made Brandon want to do nothing more than fuck her. It made him want to pin her down on the bed. The size of those swelling breasts was a nice hint of her endowment. Her body was so firm, and so soft.

Brandon smiled as he climbed on top of Desmera. Her thighs spread for him. Brandon’s cock already swelled back to life and brushed against her swollen slit. Brandon aimed for the edge of her womanhood, getting as close as possible to entering her.

“My King, please….,” Desmera breathed. “I need you.”

“Call me Brandon” the wild wolf replied.

She needed him, but he wanted her and Brandon would have her. The length pushed against Desmera’s wet walls and the first couple of inches slipped inside of the cock hungry maiden. She pushed her hips up and Brandon savored the moment, savored her warm curves.

Another couple of inches pushed inside of her. Desmera thought she was going to lose it from the thickness of his endowment pushing inside of her. Desmera lifted her hips halfway up off of the bed, and accepted the length inside of him.

“Mmm, that’s the spot, right there,” Desmera breathed. “Fuck me, pin me down to the bed, and fuck the ever-living daylights out of me. You know you want to. You know you’re going to. So just do it…. just fuck me!”

Brandon dragged his cock head against Desmera’s dripping hot womanhood. The cock-starved beauty came here for help and she received help already, help to fan the flames of her desires. Brandon edged closer towards her and shoved his hard length deep between Desmera’s thighs.

“YES!”

He stuffed the manhood inside of Desmera’s warm body. Desmera shifted her hips halfway up off of the bed to accept more of his length.

Brandon guided his length inside of the woman above him. Her wet pussy dropped all the way down on Brandon’s throbbing hard length. The woman clenched his throbbing hard cock and a pleasurable blast of energy had been released.

The woman beneath Brandon sighed and moaned. She lifted her legs up, absent-mindedly. Brandon took her legs and ran his hands down it. Brandon rose almost all the way up out of Desmera and drove his throbbing hard cock inside of her body. He rose up one more time and drove his length inside of Desmera’s gripping center.

“More, more, more!”

The first hints of an orgasm spreading through Desmera’s loins clutched Brandon’s aching rod. Brandon pushed deep inside of her wet pussy. Those balls slapped against Desmera’s warm center and made her feel the amount of seed already inside of her.

“Time for you to cum.”

Brandon took advantage of a spot between Desmera’s shoulder blades and made her body shudder in response. Brandon rose his manhood deep inside of her and plunged deep inside of her body. Desmera gripped Brandon’s hard cock with a few more thrusts inside of her.

“Yes, Yes, it feels so good,” Desmera breathed. “You’re making me cum, so hard.”

Brandon shoved his hard length inside of Desmera. He rose almost all the way out of her and shoved his length inside of her one more time. He bounced faster and harder inside of Desmera’s warm pussy as his hard length was buried inside of her.

An orgasm passed over her body. Brandon decided to have more fun by taking her creamy breasts in hand and squeezing him. She cried out loud and clenched around him. Brandon decided to have even more fun by burying his face in between those nice, succulent breasts and sucking on them. He drove Desmera to the edge, making her orgasm again.

“Oh god, so much, it feels so good,” Desmera breathed. “You’re really great, like some kind of Dos of Lust and Pleasure. I need this, I need you. More!”

Brandon wasn’t about ready to deny her any more.

“You can’t help but cum after the slightest touch,” Brandon said. “Your body craves me, doesn’t it? It craves all of the pleasures I can give you.”

Desmera nodded, biting down on her lip. She looked dead sexy in doing so, and Brandon rewarded her compliance by sticking his cock inside of her warm, womanly depths. Several hard thrusts made the beauty underneath him squirm in pleasure.

Seconds ticked by, and Desmera thought each second brought her closer to another orgasm. Brandon worked himself down between her womanly thighs. The raven-haired beauty pushed closer around Brandon, and ensnared his manhood deep inside of her warm, inviting thighs. Brandon rose up and crashed down in between her.

“And now, you’re going to cum for me one more time. Go ahead, dear, Desmera, feel the pleasure. Feel it build inside of you. You feel it, don’t you?”

Her inner chambers twisted around Brandon and pulled his cock deeper inside of her depths. She could feel Brandon buried inside. Her womb opened up, ready for intrusion, ready for the seed to be spilled inside of her.

Desmera closed her legs around Brandon with the intrusion buried inside of her. Her hips rose up off of the bed and engulfed more of Brandon inside of her. She could feel him, deep inside of her. That full length buried inside of her tight walls.

“Cum inside me,” Desmera breathed. “Please, give me your delicious seed, I want your cum inside of my body…..bury it deep in my womb!”

Desmera tightened her grip around Brandon. He bombarded her, opened up the passageway for cum. Brandon rose almost all the way out of her and shoved more of his round, throbbing cock inside of her body.

“You’re going to get all of what you wanted,” Brandon said. “And I get another beautiful mistress to play with in return.”

“Yes, and I hope we play often,” Desmera said, biting her lip.

She was about ready to receive a gift from a powerful King and it would be rude to ignore it. Brandon pushed his throbbing hard balls against her thighs and was about ready to fill her.

Not before one last orgasm, and Desmera had anticipated it. She gripped Brandon’s bicep and squeezed it very tight. He pushed into her with one more thrust.

Brandon enjoyed the warmth of her tight pussy. Excitement rushed over Brandon’s body the very second, he pushed his rod into her tight gripping womanhood.

One more orgasm on her part opened up the gates. Brandon shoved his cock inside of Desmera’s body and spilled his seed inside of her.

Desmera happily accepted his seed inside of her. He didn’t slow down for an instant, but rather sent cum by the bucket loads into her. He also kept touching and massaging her body. Desmera rose up off of the bed and mewled tightly.

“Thank you, thank you! I’m yours for life” Desmera yelled.

Brandon smiled.

“No, thank you. And yes, you are mine now”

He continued to empty his balls inside of the beautiful woman, giving her what she desired.

Desmera laid on the bed, biting down on her lip. She had a warm glow around her body, and a tingling feeling in her toes.

“And now, it’s time to take a certain pale lord and his bastard down, “Brandon said.

Brandon’s eyes glowed with power and determination, and Desmera shuddered.

Brandon then went on to explain to Desmera, what she would have to do in order to be rid of her father and brother. Desmera had to admit the King was very cunning indeed.

Strong, Powerful, Virile and a shrewd mind…... King Brandon Stark was like no other and she was proud and happy to be his mistress. She would serve him well as his vassal and his bedmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, then don't forget to leave Kudos & comments.


	7. Catelyn Stark + Ashara Dayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed causing tension among the Stark couples. Fortunately, Catelyn has a solution to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the Ned/Cat encounter is one time thing. If future acts happen it will be off page as the fic is focused on Brandon's exploits.
> 
> To those who may feel that Ned and Cat's actions are too implausible, please remember that this is a smut fic and general character behavior has little relevance here.

The following morning, Brandon met up with Catelyn in his solar before Ned & Ashara arrived for their private meeting.

Catelyn was curious about the matter that Brandon wanted to discuss with her since last night. She had assumed that Brandon wanted to get her approval to spend some time with Lady Ashara. Catelyn had been aware of their encounter at Harrenhall all those years ago. She had come upon them one night when she decided to surprise Brandon in his tent during the tourney. It was highly improper back then but Brandon had already claimed her maidenhead during his visit to Riverrun, after her father had instructed to charm Brandon by any means necessary.

She had been hurt by his betrayal and informed her father about Brandon’s disrespect for their betrothal but he had calmly explained to her about the faults of a lord and a wife’s duty to ease her husband’s burden.

“But father, such actions are wanton and sinful, they go against the teachings of the Faith” Catelyn had stated in her naivety of youth.

Her father simply chuckled and explained about the faults of the Faith and its preachers who while preaching celibacy, humility and service; in truth act to serve their greed and ambitions. The Faith was simply a tool that helped to keep the common folk in check and enforce the power of the noble lords. In turn, the lords helped to maintain the Faith’s power in exchange for their support and overlooking their sins. The Targaryen Era of Westeros was proof that this balance must always be maintained, unless chaos run rampant.

Hoster Tully told Catelyn that he was aware of Brandon’s reputation and that she would have to mold herself to suit his needs. She would need to become his most trusted asset so that she could control Brandon’s nature and ensure their family’s future.

“Let him fuck as many whores as he wants, it does not matter as long as he returns to your bed and brings no bastards into your home” Hoster advised her.

That conversation had changed her entire outlook on life and she was grateful for her father’s wisdom as it had helped her build a happy life with Brandon; one which was filled with more pleasure than she had ever thought possible.

Brandon informed her about the truth of the rebellion, of how it was all based on a lie. Lyanna hadn’t been abducted but willing went with Rhaegar and bore him a trueborn son. Of How Ned and his companions found her in the Tower of Joy after their duel with the Kingsguard where she informed him about the conspiracy weaved by Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Tywin Lannister to overthrow the Targaryens by using the Starks and Robert as their pawns.

He told her of the meeting at Starfall where he met with his siblings after receiving Ned’s message and their piecing together of the events leading to the rebellion and the subsequent plan to deal with this injustice and betrayals which included Ned marrying Ashara and claiming Lyanna’s son,' Jon', as their own. Ashara had been pregnant with Brandon’s child which she miscarried; a great tragedy but one that became of use to them at the time. Ashara had vowed to avenge her friend Princess Elia and her children and honor her brother Ser Arthur Dayne’s memory by helping to restore the true Targaryen heir to the throne.

As per the plan, Lyanna had wed Robert to thwart Jon Arryn and Tywin’s plan of wedding Cersei to Robert to secure their rule over the realm. She then manipulated Robert to accept the North’s sovereignty so that Brandon could prepare to seat Lyanna's son on the Iron throne when the time came and restore Targaryen rule to the Southern Kingdoms.

Catelyn’s mind was still struggling to process this new information as he spoke about the next steps of his plan and how he had hidden it from her so that she could feign ignorance in case they were exposed along with all other relevant information and secrets.

“Catelyn, please understand, I had to keep it secret. They were so many variables back then; I had no idea when we would be able to pull it off. Plus, telling you ran the risk of you informing your family which could accidentally leak the secret to our enemies” Brandon explained passionately.

“I need your help, Catelyn. Ned’s honor and friendship with Robert is a problem, he is being hesitant and I’m afraid that he might jeopardize everything.”

When all was said and done, she went through a myriad of emotions but at the end understood Brandon’s reasoning and agreed to aid him. After all, they were already to invested with Lady Serena i.e. Princess Daenerys’s presence in Winterfell; there was no backing out now. She agreed to join the Stark conspiracy.

Shortly later, Ned and Ashara arrived. Brandon informed them that Catelyn was with them and once he dealt with the Bolton problem, they could begin the next step of the plan.

Throughout the discussion, Catelyn picked up on Ned’s indecisiveness and she was not alone. Finally, Brandon asked Ned to speak his mind.

“I understand the need for this plan, Brandon but this is not the Stark way. Conspiring in the shadows is not honorable. Robert is a good man and I believe that we could have come up with a peaceful resolution if you had allowed us to be honest back then” Ned spoke which caused Brandon and Ashara to roll their eyes in response.

“Of course, both of you think it foolish. You are willing to endanger all our children and the kingdom to sate your desire for revenge and power.”

“Why even have this discussion since you will not listen to me?” Ned said angrily before storming out.

Brandon got up to chase after him but Ashara stopped him stating that Ned needed to calm down on his own.

“His love for Robert and that gods forsaken honor taught by Jon Arryn have always blinded Ned to the truth of the world” Ashara stated.

“He thinks himself better than us dishonorable schemers” Brandon added.

“Perhaps, committing an act of dishonor would him bring him around to our point of view” Catelyn answered as she explained her idea to Brandon and Ashara who were shocked upon hearing it.

After a while, Ashara gave her consent saying that it was a good play to bring Ned around as Brandon nodded in acceptance.

“It is only fair for the secrets that I have kept from you, Catelyn and for the wrongs that I do to my brother” Brandon said wistfully.

“I do not deserve a woman such as yourself for my wife but the Gods have showered me with you as their greatest blessing” Brandon added.

“This will help balance the scales among us. Let me deal with Ned and you two can catch up with each other in the meantime” Catelyn said as she left the solar to pursue Ned.

* * *

Catelyn found Ned in his guest chamber and asked to speak about the predicament they were facing. It was clear that Ned loved both Brandon and Ashara dearly but his sense of honor caused a little resentment within him.

“Catelyn, surely you can understand my dilemma. In fact, you are the only other person who truly understands. We are people who were taught to place the highest value on honor & morality by those who raised us, and yet the Gods have bound us to people who value their ambitions and pleasure above all else” Ned spoke.

“Does it not bother you? Brandon constantly dishonors you! My wife is no better, I have always known that she loved Brandon and only married me to carry out his plans. But I had thought that in time she would grow to love me in the same manner and she does love me but not like she loves Brandon.”

Ned continued to tell her about how despite the initial distance in their marriage, he and Ashara eventually grew close by caring for Jon. Ned was content but Ashara was a fiery Dornish woman who craved excitement just like Brandon. She even tried to bring other women into their marriage bed but despite his willingness, Ned’s honor always soured the mood and kept a distance between them.

“Ned, I understand you. But let me give you some advice, when you love someone, you must accept them with all their faults like I did with Brandon. And believe me, my marriage and life is better for it.”

“Family. Duty. Honor. These are the Tully House words. Family must always come before Duty and Honor” Catelyn replied.

Catelyn went on to explain that while both their spouses had their flaws, they were not the only ones. They spoke about Robert’s apathy to the sack of King’s Landing and the brutal murders of Princess Elia and her children, the clear manipulation and greed of Jon Arryn and Tywin Lannister.

In the end, Ned was forced to admit that Brandon was right in his approach.

“Fighting fire with fire, Ned. That is what we are doing” Catelyn proclaimed.

“However, both Brandon and Ashara agree that they have not been fair with us and would like to balance the scales” The Queen in the North stated and informed Ned about her suggestion to settle things among them.

“You cannot be serious, Catelyn. Surely, this is a jape” Ned replied and Catelyn laughed in response.

“I’m very serious Ned. Remember what I said _‘Fight fire with fire’_ ,” Catelyn said as she walked towards Ned, playing with the laces of her dress. “Do not feel guilty, Ned. Both Brandon & Ashara have given their blessing for this encounter”

Ned looked at Catelyn and was curious, surprised, and intrigued all at the same time. “But this is wrong? You are my brother’s wife! This is a great sin!”

Catelyn’s smile was completely sultry as she worked Ned’s shirt to expose his muscular chest. “Nothing too…taboo. The reason you oppose Brandon’s plan so much is because you deep down resent his relationship with your wife. Think of this as settling the score.”

“Besides they are having their fun, why shouldn’t we?” Catelyn said, straddling Ned after guiding him to the bed.

“Well, I shouldn’t keep my Queen waiting, should I?” Ned responded as his resolve gave way to Catelyn's seduction.

Catelyn smiled, and leaned forward, to kiss Ned passionately, the burning desire the two of them felt for each other increasing.

Catelyn’s tongue invaded Ned’s mouth but despite her passions, his efforts slowly and subtly overwhelmed her. His hands roamed over the red head’s body and removed her dress, allowing her breasts to become freed from their confinement.

“Beautiful,” Ned whispered, as he pressed his face in between her luscious mounds and Catelyn closed her eyes, as Ned feasted upon her chest.

Catelyn moaned, words were beyond her and Ned’s hand brushed against her legs. Despite having his mouth occupied with her breasts, his fingers started digging between her thighs.

“Oh, Ned, so….oooh, I see that Ashara has certainly taught you a lot” Catelyn moaned as Ned’s fingers pushed between her thighs as he rubbed her dripping hot pussy.

“Just wait until another part of my body is between your thighs….”

“Why wait?” Catelyn asked, pushing herself up, her pink exposed pussy was inches away from Ned. “You know you want to take me and ravish me.”

Ned gripped her ass firmly and showed her how much she wanted this. The Queen’s mouth clamped over his mouth as she prepared to push her dripping hot pussy onto his rod. Her pussy wrapped around his strong rod and Ned hung onto her tight ass, as she worked onto him. The red head worked herself up and down his rod as she rode him up and down.

“Take me, oh this is great, take me, Ned, pinch my nipples.”

Ned allowed Catelyn to ride him, his good sister showing immense energy as she bounced him up and down. While it was wonderful to see Catelyn’s beautiful bouncing breasts in his face, he decided that an entirely new position was needed.

He pulled completely out of her and Catelyn was now down on her hands and knees. He hovered over her hot entrance as Catelyn closed her eyes.

She moaned as he filled her once again, this time fucking her from behind. Ned grabbed Catelyn’s breasts causing her to moan.

His firm grip all over her tits, caused her pussy to close on him. Her walls contracted around him as she felt another orgasm.

“That’s right, show me the wolf hidden within you,” Catelyn breathed as their minds linked, experiencing the pleasure. “Oh, conquer my ass Ned, you know you want to.”

Ned was not going to deny such a request but he was going to make Catelyn wait for it, long for it, he was going to make the busty beauty beg for it. He sped up his thrusts into her inner chambers, working her over.

His hands clamped down onto her breasts and he leaned forward, whispering in her ear. “You want it in your ass.”

“Yes, yes, please, yes,” she whimpered with Ned thrusting into her even more deeply than ever before.

“Be careful what you wish for?” Ned asked as he pulled out of her pussy, his cock dripping from her juices. It was nice and lubricated for the next invasion. “You just might….”

Ned plunged his hard cock into her ass in one fell swoop. It felt so tight in her.

“Get it.”

“Ooooh,” Catelyn breathed, she felt a bit of pain but her own senses dulled it quickly. Ned held onto her hips, his cock going deep into her backside. The pleasure increased with each thrust, as the wanton Queen tightened her anal region around him.

Ned was sure to pay attention to her pussy as well, fingering it vigorously. He used all that he had learned from Ashara in their marriage bed.

“Harder,” Ned whispered and he felt Catelyn’s pussy go extremely tight around his fingers. He used his other hand to roam her body, causing pure sexual electricity to flow through her.

“As hard as you can manage. I developed quite a bit of endurance, thanks to your brother.”

Ned had good control as he worked Catelyn’s tight ass over. Catelyn’s eyes flashed with an immense amount of pleasure and he lifted his hand up, his fingers soaked in her juices. Greedily, the QITN took them, sucking his fingers clean with every drop of the clear cum.

Ned sped himself up, virtually a blur as he hammered Catelyn’s ass. He was getting closer and closer to the climax and her moans were not exactly causing him to hold back. His balls tightened with the fury as he pummeled her ass.

Catelyn collapsed back on the bed, drool coming from her mouth and her nipples got even stiffer as Ned hammered her ass. His balls really were heavy with their juicy delightful cum.

He planted a thick load into Catelyn’s ass, causing the her to lose it and cum all over the sheets herself.

Ned smiled at a job well done, his juicy white cum flowing from Catelyn’s tantalizing ass.

“Brandon is the Wild Wolf but you, sweet Ned are the Quiet Wolf” Catelyn remarked causing both of them to start giggling as they laid in bed exhausted.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the King’s chambers of Winterfell, Brandon and Ashara were catching up with each other.

Brandon was kissing Ashara as he moved her back to the bed. He stops short of pushing her back into it. Their hands move over each other's body, unable to hold back with the lust they hold for each other.  
  
Brandon slides his tongue deep inside of Ashara's mouth causing her to break out into very passionate moan. His fingers keep locking onto Ashara's head and pulling her deep into the kiss. The feel, the touch of her curves against her tight dress only cause Brandon to go further.  
  
Ashara drops down to one knee and pulls Brandon's cock out of his breeches without any pretext, her lips part and she pushes Brandon's cock into her mouth with practiced ease. The Dornish beauty shows one of her best skills by giving Brandon a long and powerful blowjob. Brandon's fingers push against the back of her head. Brandon repeats his actions by sliding his cock in and out of Ashara's mouth to speed things up. The blowjob just moistens his cock and causes him to go in so deep inside of her mouth.  
  
“Oh, Ash, you're amazing, the years have not waned your skills in any way” Brandon cries out.  
  
She enjoys the taste of his cock and cannot wait to feel his cum spill down her throat. Brandon holds onto the back of her head and keeps pumping deeper and deeper inside of her mouth. He pulls back out of her mouth and then slides deep inside with a slam.  
  
Ashara sucks him with ease and keeps moving her hands down his strong back while Brandon works his cock deeper and faster into Ashara's mouth. Her eyes widen the further Brandon plunges inside. He almost pulls out of her mouth and then re-enters it as fast as humanly possible. Those balls smack against Ashara's chin and leave her just wanting even more. She grabs onto Brandon's backside and slides his cock into her mouth.  
  
Brandon grunts and keeps working himself closer to the edge. Ashara goes down and presses her face against his pelvic bone while deep-throating him. It's an amazing feeling and one that brings Brandon ever so closer to the edge. Several measuring thrusts follow the deeper and faster Brandon crams his cock into her throat.  
  
“Closer.”  
  
Ashara speeds up her sucking and makes Brandon's entire world turn around. She uses her tongue to pleasure every single point of his cock and then pull completely out. She then pushes onto him and hums to give his cock so much pleasure. Brandon holds onto the back of her head and sinks his manhood down into her mouth. He pulls almost all the way out and shoves his cock down her throat.  
  
The first tension of Brandon's muscles releases and sends a spilling rush of cum into Ashara's waiting mouth. She sucks him as hard as possible. Her cheeks bulge from the impact of his cock into her mouth and the cum spilling out. Brandon holds her head and face-fucks her through the last few thrusts.  
  
Ashara slides her warm throat down all the way and takes Brandon's gift into her mouth. She sucks it all up, the warmth making her feel so good.  
  
The second she rises up, Brandon strips her dress off of the rest of the way as Ashara encourages him by sticking her chest out prompting Brandon to attack her with ravenous lust. His fingers keep stroking all her nipples and makes her take a deep breath with Brandon pushing his fingers all over her.  
  
He finds her dripping wet pussy in no time. Ashara lays back on the bed with her legs spread and allows Brandon to drop down between her legs and start eating her pussy out. Ashara puts a leg on the back of Brandon's head and pushes him closer to her. He laps up her womanly juices without any problem. His fingers caress the back of her legs.  
  
“Always so good.”  
  
Ashara closes her eyes and reaches up to tweak her nipples. Brandon's so good to her and makes her feel so good. Sex is more than sex with him. He makes every inch of her body sing with delight and makes her feel so alive. His tongue manages to reach certain places inside of her and roll against her wet pussy lips to cause her hips to jump up in the air.

Ashara is reminded of their first time at Harenhall. She and Brandon were meant for each other, their passionate night had all but confirmed her instincts but fate and circumstances so them parted. Ned was a good husband and loved her but the passions of their marriage bed never truly measured up with her experience with Brandon.  
  
She is brought out of her musing as Brandon’s fingers keep stroking every inch of her body to cause her pleasure. Ashara keeps working back and forth down against his face and encouraging him to go in deeper. That sinful tongue pokes between her folds, get Ashara nice and wet for what's to come.  
  
Brandon comes up from her dripping pussy, and climbs on top of her. His cock slides against her entrance. Ashara leans up and Brandon nibbles her neck to send her pleasure to an entirely new height. He pulls away from her and then goes back to the pleasure point one more time.  
  
“I'm going to fuck you into the bed” Brandon whispers to her.  
  
“Mmm, go for it. Put that big cock in me and make me your bitch” Ashara answers.  
  
“Well, I already made you that years ago.”  
  
A tease follows with Brandon dancing his big thick cock against her entrance. Ashara throws her legs up and apart. One leg almost hits the bedside table and knocks the candle stick off.

Brandon lines up his cock with Ashara's tight, pink, opening, and drives himself into her. Her breasts bounce the deeper he goes into her. Ashara pulls completely out and then drives into her as far as humanly possible. His balls keep slapping against her causing her to moan in response.  
  
“Oh, fuck, I love this. Always love fucking such a tight pussy.”  
  
Ashara arches her back and digs her nails into Brandon's back. He keeps pounding into her. Ashara takes the huge cock just rolling against her hips and pushing deeper inside. Her hands move onto Brandon's back and a burst of pleasure just floods over her body. Brandon goes in deeper and pulls almost all the way out. He pulls in and pulls out with a constant level of thrusting.  
  
“Make me cum! Make me cum!”  
  
The chant pushes Brandon deeper into her. He indulges himself in every inch of Ashara's curvy, beautiful frame. Her breasts call for him, call for his attention, and Brandon, being who he is, cannot help, and give them the proper attention. His hands squeeze underneath them and sends Ashara spiraling over the edge with her lustful moans. He crams his hard cock deeper inside of her.  
  
“Yes. Fuck....fuck me so hard!”  
  
Brandon plants his big cock deeper inside of her warm pussy. His manhood slides into her as deep as it will go, and then pulls it almost all the way out of her.  
  
Her pussy juices all over his cock and allows him to go into her. Brandon holds himself into her and allows Ashara's walls to squeeze him. He slowly pulls her out and makes sure she feels the cock leaving her body. Ashara clings onto him as only the tip rests inside of her.  
  
And then, Brandon pushes into her. It makes Ashara's thighs close against his invading hips. Brandon rises up and drives deep inside of her. His balls slap against her and makes Ashara throw her hips up into the air. Her hands grab against Brandon's shoulder and causes him to moan out loud.  
  
“Oh, you're so close again, aren't you, my slutty little Dornish whore?”  
  
Ashara clamps tighter around him. She does not want this large piece of manhood to leave her for a second.  
  
Brandon, on the other hand, has other plans as he extracts his cock from Ashara to leave her to collapse down on the bed. He rolls Ashara over and pushes a finger against her entrance to cause her eyes to cloud over in pleasure.  
  
Now that Ashara was on her hands and knees, Brandon lines up his cock and pushes into her.

“Slap my ass!”  
  
Brandon's only too happy to roughly smack Ashara's thick ass cheek. He keeps pulling back, almost so the tip rests at Ashara's entrance before plunging deeper inside of her body. Brandon plants his thick cock deep into her wet pussy. He plants his thick cock inside of her snug little hole.  
  
“You enjoy getting roughly handed by your lover. Don't you? Don't you? Don't lie to me, you little slut!” Brandon teased.  
  
“Yes! I enjoy being hammered. I enjoyed having your big cock in my slutty little hole and making me your personal fuck toy! I belong to you! I belong to Brandon Stark! My ass...my breasts...my pussy, everything about me, is all yours! All yours to play with!” Ashara cried out.  
  
Each word buries Brandon deeper and harder into the stunning spy. He pushes her down onto the bed and keeps plowing into her with everything he has and Brandon has a whole lot. His big cock keeps driving deeper inside of her tightening core. Brandon pulls almost all the way out and then shoves himself into her. His balls crack repeatedly against her and make Ashara hold onto the bed tight the deeper he pushes into her.  
  
He rolls his hands against Ashara's body and hits her in all of the right spots. Brandon constantly works himself against her. His balls get heavier and keep pounding the back of her leg from behind. Brandon pulls almost all the way out of Ashara and settles against her before shoving into her.  
  
Ashara's entire body flares up with the lust she feels.  
  
“You're...going to get close?”  
  
“I thought a Dornish woman could handle the heat?”  
  
Brandon re-doubles his will and slows down his thrusts to a slow crawl. He makes her experience every inch slowly driving into her body. Slowly working her over and slowly causing her pleasure to almost explode over the edge. Brandon's all into her and he keeps up the thrusts.  
  
“Yes. Fuck me! Fuck me! Please! Don't...slow down or anything!”  
  
Brandon keeps doubling his thrusts and making Ashara's wet pussy stretch out completely. He keeps driving into her and she keeps taking his cock with all of the energy one expects from her. She tightens the hold around him and Brandon almost pulls out before driving into her one more time.  
  
“Time for you to cum for me again.”  
  
Like a puppet on a string, Ashara dances and her body tightens up around him. Brandon plants his cock deep inside and then pulls out of her before driving himself deeper inside. His balls slap Ashara's thighs on a constant basis. He never slows down with his thrusting. He just makes her moan out very loudly.  
  
Then, she cums one more time. Clamping down as Brandon works out his raging cock. He keeps driving into her on a constant and never ending basis. His balls swing and smack the back of her leg to drive Ashara further over the edge with fits of pleasure.  
  
“Keep it up. Don't stop! Don't stop cumming.”  
  
His fingers brush against her nipples and causes her to lose it completely. Brandon keeps ramming his cock inside of her body until the end.  
  
The end comes with the tension rising from Brandon's balls. He plants his thick cock inside of her warm vice and the first blasts of cum spurt inside of her. Brandon holds onto Ashara's waist and picks up a steadier pace. He keeps slapping his balls down onto her and fills her up with a huge amount of cum.  
  
Her pussy overflows with Brandon's gift. He pushes Ashara down onto the bed and plants deeper inside of her. Spurt after spurt of cum fills her completely up. Brandon drives into her and constantly spills into her. Her pussy just holds onto him tight and finishes pumping the remainder of Brandon's seed inside.  
  
Ashara breaths in and breaths out. Her lust does not fade. She pulls up to a sitting position and then positions herself on Brandon's lap. Her tight ass cheeks clench his manhood and then releases it.  
  
“Oh, you're asking for a cock in your ass now, aren't you?”  
  
“It belongs to you. It would be a shame to let it go to waist.”  
  
The sexy ass of the Lady of Moat Cailin grinds against Brandon's cock and restores him to full strength. A little lubricant allows Brandon's cock, dripping with a warm oil, to work its way into Ashara's snug back passage. He can hear the moan and a slight groan of pain.  
  
“If you can't handle the heat, then don’t enter the desert.”  
  
A rough squeeze of her breasts only causes her to almost force is cock into her tight ass. Every inch of his manhood buries deeper into her. Her toes curl up. A rough nibble on the side of her neck sends Ashara just spiraling into fresh waves of pleasure.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Ashara clamps around his cock and holds him between her anal muscles. He's so deep inside of her that it almost hurts. Brandon pulls almost all the way out and then drives his cock into her one more time. Another thrust brings Brandon deeper into Ashara's warm hole.  
  
He pushes Ashara a bit forward so her ass is in perfection position to fuck and spank. Her thick booty is the perfect position for Brandon to drive himself into. He cannot do anything more than to feel a building of pleasure in his loins. He keeps working in and then sliding out of Ashara.  
  
“DEEPER!”  
  
Brandon obliges his lover by sliding between her tight buns. He comes close to popping, but he wants to savour the feeling of being inside of Ashara's warm asshole. He pulls pretty much all the way out of her and then drives deep inside. Ashara keeps pounding down onto his thick cock and then clamps onto the rod.  
  
Each motion brings Brandon closer and closer to the edge. He enjoys squeezing Ashara's chest as he feels her cumming from the hard pounding her tight asshole gets.  
  
She melts like butter underneath his hands and takes his cock in her ass without any reservations. This cock drives deep inside of her tight asshole and then pulls completely out of her.  
  
“Closer.”  
  
“Cum in my ass! Shoot your cum in my ass! Cream pie my fucking ass! I want to be a dirty slut with cum dripping out of my holes!”  
  
Brandon's not one to turn down such a tantalizing invitation. He shoves deep into Ashara's hole which clamps down onto him and releases him without any pause. He pulls out and then drives into her ever so deeper. His balls repeatedly smack against her until the end comes.  
  
It's quite the ending as well with Brandon spilling his seed inside of Ashara's warm and inviting hole. He keeps driving into her. She slides down and Brandon grabs onto her sweaty back prior to emptying his balls the rest of the way. Sweat soaks both their bodies when Brandon sees pure spots of white from the thrill of an orgasm inside of the Ashara's ass.  
  
Two good loads in both of her holes satisfies the legendary Dornish beauty for tonight. She knows Brandon will be there to scratch all of her sinful urges during the rest of her stay.

Ashara was certain that after years with Brandon, Catelyn would be able to make sweet Ned more accepting of her needs. She could hardly believe that Lady Septa suggested such a solution but Brandon Stark had a way of turning even the most pious woman into a wanton slut.

“I hope you’re rested, Brandon because you have years of waiting to make up to me.” Ashara stated with a smirk as the duo resumed their carnal reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might take a while as I'm tweaking the story outline.
> 
> Also, I hope all are being safe during this Covid-19 nightmare. Take care and be safe.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos.


	8. Alyssane Mormont + Wynafryd Manderley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon add two new beauties to his harem.

Brandon was in a great mood. All his plans were coming together perfectly. With the help of Barbrey Dustin and Desmera Bolton, the King in the North had dealt with Roose and his bastard Ramsey extremely efficiently.

Desmera had convinced Roose that they could ambush and get rid of Brandon by informing them of a rendezvous between herself and Brandon at the hunting lodge in the Wolfswood. In his self-assured arrogance, Roose and Ramsey had fallen straight into Brandon’s trap.

Brandon and his hidden soldiers had killed Roose and his guards with ease and made it look like Ramsey had tried to kill Roose and Desmera to claim the Bolton lands. With help of Desmera’s testimony and that of a few Bolton guards loyal to Desmera, the father-son Bolton duo had been eliminated and the lords were none the wiser to what had actually transpired. Lady Desmera had been officially recognised as Lady Bolton after she pledged her fealty to him in the great hall and later in a more private audience.

The last of the nobles had arrived for the harvest festival and tonight would be the official welcoming feast with the entire nobility in attendance. He was seated in his solar with Catelyn, they were discussing the estimated costs incurred for this festival. There was a knock at the door, Lady Maege wished to speak with them.

He bid her entry and she took a seat across from Brandon with Catelyn at her side. She proceeded to explain that she had received a raven from her brother Lord Commander Jeor Mormont of the Nights Watch informing about increased skirmishes with Wildlings and a possible invasion at the Wall.

Brandon told Maege that he had received similar reports and was planning a journey to Castle Black after the festival to assess the situation. Maege was pleased with his reply but Brandon sensed she wanted to say something more but was feeling hesitant.

“Maege, is there something else that you wish to discuss?” Brandon asked.

“There is, my King but I’m not sure on how to proceed,” Maege answered with a nervous look towards Catelyn.

“Gods Maege, there is no need for formality or shyness between us after all that we have shared.” Catelyn responded causing Brandon to give out a chuckle.

The Lady of Bear Isle then went on to explain that her daughter Alyssane wished to become one of the Queen’s Ladies in waiting as she was more suited to court life than the warrior life. Maege also suspected that she knew about her and Dacey’s dalliances with Brandon and wished to follow in their footsteps.

Brandon was intrigued by the thought. He had always possessed an insatiable carnal appetite but the prospect of bedding another She-bear was quite enticing. Alyssane was a beauty to be sure but she was a bit more inclined towards feminine arts in comparison to her mother and elder sister.

He looked towards his wife who must have interpreted his lecherous desire from his facial expression and simply smirked in response, conveying her consent.

“Lady Maege, I would be most pleased to take Alyssane as my lady in waiting and as for her hidden desire towards the King, I’m certain he would oblige to it” Catelyn answered while patting Maege’s hand in comfort.

“At this point, its basically a rite of passage among with my ladies” Catelyn added with devious grin causing the trio to laugh out. “Do not worry Maege, we will arrange a suitable match for Alyssane in the future.”

Catelyn instructed Maege to send Alyssane to her chambers this afternoon where she will explain to the young woman her new duties and arrange a private audience with the King discreetly after confirming the young She-Bear’s intentions.

Lady Maege thanked them both and took her leave.

“Brandon, you must school your features better. I could make out your lustful intentions the moment Maege spoke of her suspicions” Catelyn scolded playfully.

“Also, Lord Manderley has conveyed to me that his grand-daughter Wynafryd wished to enter my service as well, provided we both approved. It was plainly obvious that he wanted to place Wynafryd into your bed so that you would grant them leave to forge more beneficial trade pacts with Essosi merchants,” Catelyn added with a thoughtful look upon her face.

“It would not be a bad idea as we would have his kin nearby to keep old Lord Walrus from stepping out of line. Plus, the girl is quite a beauty.” Brandon answered and instructed Catelyn to send Lady Wynafryd to his chambers in the First Keep tonight.

_‘I’ll tame another She-Bear this afternoon and feast upon a mermaid for dinner’_

* * *

The rush of adrenaline hitting Alyssane Mormont was second to none. It all seemed like a fantastical dream. She had spoken to her Lady mother about her desire to be a Lady in waiting to Queen Catelyn and explained that while she raised as a warrior of Bear Isle, she was more comfortable in court life acting as a lady. Her mother had a given her a long look trying to figure out her reasons for this decision before agreeing to speak with the Queen on the matter.

Alyssane suspected that her mother had deduced her ulterior motives. She had accidentally spied upon her Lady mother and sister Dacey as they were entertaining the King during his visit to Bear Isle. Being a freshly flowered girl at the time, the sight was shocking to say the least but oddly arousing as well.

She soon began to fantasize about the King herself and one night after Dacey had caught her pleasuring herself, she revealed her thoughts to her elder sister who smiled and comforted her. Dacey explained that her desires were all but natural and she could not have picked a better man to dream about than their King.

She had questioned Dacey relentlessly about the King and the pleasures of his company while swearing her sister to secrecy. By the time, she had arrived at Winterfell with her family for the Harvest festival, she had resolved to experience the King’s gifts herself.

And now she was here, waiting in a chamber of the First Keep as per Queen Catelyn’s instructions. She had been nervous about meeting the Queen when her Lady mother informed her that the Queen requested her presence before accepting as a Lady in waiting. But her fears vanished quickly as the Queen gently conversed with her and told her that both her mother and she knew of Alyssane’s interest in the King.

“Sweet Alyssane, you are not the first maid to be drawn to my Wild Wolf nor will you be the last” the Queen spoke teasingly and went on to assure her that if this is what she truly wished for than she was welcomed in her service and the King’s bed as well.

Alyssane tingled with excitement and nervousness.

“Are you well, Lady Alyssane? You seem to be lost in thought.”

Alyssane snapped herself out of her fantasy to the beautiful reality of her King watching her from the doorway. She felt a tingle in her body.

“Yes, my King, but...my shoulder is a little sore. I think I pulled something while sparring with Dacey,” she answered.

“Do you need a master, my lady? We can do this another time if you are not feeling up to it” King Brandon replied, his voice laced with concern.

“No, your grace. I wish to be her. It’s just that I’ve been having some trouble getting out of this dress...do you think you can help me out?” Alyssane spoke shyly trying to be seductive.

“Always happy to lend a helping hand to a pretty lady. And call me Brandon in private. We will know each other quite well by the time we leave this chamber” Brandon whispered into her ear as he came near her.

Brandon undid the laces at the back of her dress causing a shiver to go down her spine. He rubbed her shoulder, and Alyssane took a few seconds to appreciate his hand rubbing over her and working it’s magic. The heat built through her body.

Brandon stripped her out of her clothes completely. She wore nothing other than her small clothes and a pair of boots. The boots were almost thigh high and she could not believe her own daring. She had thought of changing into a proper gown but the queen assured her that the King liked a woman in boots and breeches.

Alyssane realized what she wanted to do now. She could smell him and he smelled nice. She wanted to do things with him and have things done to her. The images of her mother and Dacey screaming for his cock crept into Alyssane’s head and she wanted it.

Despite playing calm and collected, Brandon knew an aroused woman when he saw one and one that hero worshipped him like this, it was even better.

Knowing that she would break any second now, Brandon riled her up just a tiny bit more. Alyssane bounced off of the bed and without another word, grabbed Brandon’s face and kissed him on the lips. The younger girl attacked him with an aggressive intensity and a confidence of what she wanted.

Brandon rewarded her, by running his hands over her fit body all through the kiss. They practically sucked face, and he managed to overwhelm Alyssane for a minute. Her legs wrapped around him, looking sexy as hell in those thigh high boots that she was wearing.

His fingers crept against the back of her head, and he pulled away leaving Alyssane breathless.

“Incredible!” Alyssane moaned.

“You haven’t seen incredible, yet, my dear,” Brandon said. “Are you going to get me out of these clothes?”

Alyssane nodded and got to work as the shirt flew off. Alyssane wanted to tear into him, but she felt that it would not do to ruin the King’s clothing and so she patiently helped to discard the King’s clothes. Brandon grabbed onto her ass and squeezed it, making her moan and it encouraged her to get to work to get his breeches.

Shaking hands made this a bit trickier than it needed to, but Alyssane managed the trick and managed to get these breeches off of him. They came down over his ankles and Alyssane looked at his bulge. She managed to swallow when staring at the outline. His thick rod threatened to stretch the fabric out, and Alyssane pressed the palm of her hand against him, sending a heat through him.

“That’s for me?” Alyssane asked.

“Yes,” Brandon said. “All for you.”

Alyssane broke out in her sigh, wetness pooling into her small clothes. She held, in her hand, a nice piece of male endowment.

It would be rude not to touch it, maybe to kiss it a little bit. Alyssane kissed the tip of the cock and it twitched. Her lips parted almost all the way and she licked him from the head down to the shaft. Alyssane put his balls into her hands and gave them a squeeze. Brandon gave her a smile as her body flared up with energy.

“Take your time,” Brandon said to her. “We have all night.”

Another smile which moistened the nether regions of women and filled Alyssane with more than enough confidence to take on the entire world. And to take Brandon’s big cock deep into her mouth. She could not, she would not, she needed it, and needed it now. Alyssane pushed her warm mouth against his cock head and eased it a little bit into her mouth. The first few inches slipped between her lips and down her throat. The girth and the size made Alyssane gag. Brandon lightly grabbed the back of her head and eased himself in.

“Take your time.”

His encouragement caused Alyssane to relax and to enjoy what she was doing. And the light groan coming from Brandon showed how much the powerful sorcerer enjoyed it. Her lips pressed against him, and guided all the way down the base. A loud suck followed the deeper Alyssane came down onto his manhood. Brandon groaned in pleasure, the faster he edged into her mouth and Alyssane was glad that she had him in there.

She was such a good cocksucker, like her sister and mother. Brandon pushed further into the beautiful mouth of Alyssane Mormont, her bright and curious eyes locked onto his. A sensual purr came from the younger Mormont, as she worked Brandon deep and fast down her throat. His thick balls cracked against her chin the faster Brandon pushed deep down her throat.

“So good. You’re talented, Alyssane. Your mouth is amazing...but Dacey was able to take a little bit more.”

The competitive spirit between siblings never failed to spark something interesting. And what was interesting was Alyssane’s tight mouth slipping. She took Brandon down her throat. Alyssane sucked breaths through her nose, but managed to get the hang of this. The hang of pleasuring her lover and taking every single last inch of meaty flesh down her throat. Alyssane grabbed onto his back and edged herself down to the base, almost all the way.

“All night,” Brandon reminded her. “Although, maybe you should play with my balls. Don’t you want to feel how heavy they are?”

Alyssane grabbed Brandon’s balls, her silky fingers caressing them. She realized how heavy they were and how much she wanted them. Alyssane closed her eyes and wanted to be choked out by his seed. She would swallow it all because real women always swallowed.

At least that’s what Dacey told her.

A hand pressed against Brandon’s backside and another against his balls. This gave Alyssane the traction she needed to stuff that big meaty prick all the way down her throat.

“Almost there,” Brandon told her.

Alyssane understood that and kept bobbing away on him. She sucked in heated breaths and finally, finally, the gift she craved this entire time came. The cum blasted all the way down Alyssane’s throat with Brandon riding her mouth all the way. She was careful not to waste a single drop of the precious nectar just oozing out of her.

“Mmm, so good,” Brandon told her. “You’re my perfect little cocksucker.”

That compliment gave Alyssane’s ego a good boost. She pulled away from him. Several more drops of cum splattered on her cheeks and nose. Alyssane quickly cleaned the fluids and made a production for sucking them down. That made her nipples tingle and her pussy throb.

The younger She-Bear rose to her feet and dropped her small clothes. Brandon looked over perky breasts, liking what he saw. Alyssane did a little dance, although she almost laughed given how cheesy it was. Still, her hands running over her sensual body, dripping with sweat, more than made up for it. She showed Brandon her pussy and Brandon leaned in to cup Alyssane’s wet core and cause her to feel lust. He pulled away and Alyssane looked over her shoulder just in time to see Brandon licking her fingers clean.

Alyssane just smiled and went for her boots. Brandon stopped her.

“Leave them.”

Alyssane just shrugged and moved over. She pressed her naked body against the King’s, grinding up against him. Brandon put his hands on her shapely hips and ran a finger down her leg. She smiled as her pussy ground up against him.

“I’m going to ride you,” Alyssane said. “You’re going to be more fun to ride than any stallion...but it’s only fitting, given your nice big horse cock.”

She kissed Brandon’s neck and Brandon responded by running his fingers all over her body. The tension spreading through her made Alyssane’s nipples push against his strong chest.

The next play left her on the bed, and left Alyssane dripping horny and wet. She knew what was going to happen and knew that she was going to lose her maidenhead. Today she would become a true woman.

Brandon climbed over the top of her and pressed his body against hers. Alyssane enjoyed the moment and enjoyed the heat that they shared. Her leg lifted up over him.

“I’m so wet for you.”

“I want to taste you.”

The battle in Alyssane’s mind began. Having Brandon go down on her, that would be fun. But, damn it, she needed his cock in her.

Of course, she was not in control of this, he was, and that became obvious when Alyssane melted like butter with the first kiss on her nether regions.

Brandon’s strong sense of smell allowed him to know when this woman wanted this. He knew he was very close to her and he knew that he could go down on her, eating her pussy something fierce. Alyssane spread her legs and broke out into a sigh which obviously burned with nothing other than passion.

Alyssane melted like butter underneath his hands. Brandon pressed his lips to her and started to suck on her, making Alyssane squirm and shake all over the bed. He knew exactly where to hit her and hit her hard. His tongue pressed against her and made Alyssane leak.

Brandon was on top of her and tongue deep inside of her pussy. Alyssane closed her eyes and let out a very intense moan. Yes, he was doing things to her that would make many women just collapse in a puddle of her own juices.

The tasty juices coming from Alyssane were different from her mother and sister. Maege and Dacey were more of a taste akin to freshly plucked cherries, while Alyssane’s was lemony, but they were very nice all the same. It was exciting to go down on women of the same family, and Brandon intended someday to bed them all at once, forcing them into a game where they would try and top each other.

And it would be interesting to see who topped who, in every sense of the world.

Alyssane’s orgasm was stopped short, and Brandon pressed against her. She looked at up, breathing heavily. The frustration on her face was extremely adorable and Brandon knew exactly what buttons to press now. He pressed up against her, kissing down her body, before rubbing his cock against her, but he did not go inside.

Brandon repeated this process six times, each time making Alyssane more sexually unhinged that he was not shoving his big prick inside of her body. Finally, on number seven, Brandon slipped into her.

It was like a glass of water had been splashed in her face after being out in the scorching heat all day. Alyssane’s insatiable thirst had been quenched by this god among men thrusting into her body. Touching every inch of her flesh, which felt like it was on fire and only burned with more passion. Her legs wrapped tightly around him and gave him all the more reason to rise up and drop down into her.

“Worth the wait?” Brandon asked her.

“Mmmm.”

That soft sigh made Brandon break out into a wide grin. He knew everything he needed to do to make Alyssane crave him. The thrusts were long and slow, and each one, he could see how much she craved them with the lust dancing in her eyes. Alyssane parted her thighs and made sure he was in her, and deep.

“I never dreamed it would be this good….”

“Things are about to get better,” Brandon said. “Much better.”

He pulled out of her and Alyssane whined at the loss. Her anger at Brandon dying her faded as Brandon was now on his back. Alyssane smiled and climbed onto him. The thickness pressed against her entrance, and Alyssane bit down onto her lip. It took a second for Alyssane to adjust before her warm cunt sank all the way down to take Brandon into her. Now, Alyssane rode Brandon like a horse and loved every single last minute of it.

Alyssane’s body rocking up and down on his manhood was a gorgeous sight. He could feel her boot covered legs and feet hitting them. It felt good to have such a comely young woman wearing sexy boots. She’s all grown up now and Brandon smiled. He committed the visual of Alyssane biting down on her lip and riding him all the way to her conclusion.

“It’s time.”

While Alyssane’s mind did not quite process what Brandon meant, her body knew. The orgasm which built up in her body throughout this entire session exploded. It was much more pleasurable and caused her body to hum far more than if Brandon had just made her cum straight away. She appreciated the chase more than anything else.

Brandon sent jolts upwards, starting at Alyssane’s legs through her body. The slow ascent to another orgasm began and Alyssane continued her ride, stretching herself on the meaty breeding rod underneath her. She broke out in a very passionate cry, the lust building over a prominent period of time.

“Mmm, so good,” Alyssane breathed in pleasure. “You are the best.”

“You’re pretty damn good yourself,” Brandon said. “Why don’t you cum for me one more time?”

Just one, oh Alyssane thought she could do better than that. She could cum over this big cock.

“When you cum, don’t pull out,” Alyssane said. “I want to experience everything.”

While he had no intention of doing so, unless she told him not to, Brandon suspected she would not want him to. Most women didn’t. While she was a virgin, she was still tight and knew what she was doing. Brandon figured that he had Dacey to thank for it.

Brandon allowed her to ride all the way through this next orgasm. Her body flared up and Brandon enjoyed the milking job her walls gave, in an attempt to get his bloated balls to expel their seed. He held on, knowing that the end would come soon enough.

And the end came upon Alyssane’s seventh orgasm of their encounter, drawn out over a period of many hours. Alyssane only held out through sheer force of will. Upon the seventh orgasm, Brandon came along with her. The sheer volume of cum caused her insides to cry with pleasure. It was like someone busted a damn and the seventh time she came, it fired into her body, spilling out until she finished her ride.

The release was amazing with the anticipation behind it. Brandon watched the sexy brunette, dripping with sweat and other bodily fluids, craving his cum. Yes, it would be a nice image to take through the day, although not as nice as the one when he would take all Mormont women at once.

Alyssane dug her nails against Brandon’s chest and moaned, riding him all the way to the end. She did not squander anything and Brandon laid back, allowing the budding sex kitten to milk him every single last drop. At least for now, but there will be other times.

She ran out of steam, mostly due to running on fumes. The last few blasts of cum filled into her.

“I love you,” Alyssane breathed.

“And I love you too,” Brandon said.

There were many women worthy of his love and intention. The energy both shared ended when Alyssane slumped against him. She would need a nice long rest, maybe the entire weekend, to recover from this pounding. Thankfully, over time, girls build up their endurance.

Brandon made sure Alyssane was safely tucked in bed. He kissed her lightly on the forehead causing her to break out into a soft sigh.

He dressed himself and exited the room. He would need to replenish himself for tonight.

* * *

A deep cry of passion erupted through Wynafryd Manderley as the man of her dreams took her in his arms and kissed her madly. She still couldn’t believe that the Wild Wolf held her in his arms. Her grandfather and father had instructed her that she needed to catch the King’s eye to further their family’s ambitions and please him in every way possible as they departed White Harbor to attend the Harvest festival.

Her family wanted her to become the King’s mistress. A task which was not too unpleasant considering how comely the King was as well as his legendary prowess in the bed chambers. So she was not surprised when her grandfather informed that she had been accepted as a Lady in waiting to Queen Catelyn. Which meant that she would soon become the King’s bedmate.

During the welcoming feast, the Queen had announced that she and Lady Alyssane Mormont were appointed as her ladies in waiting. Her grandfather reminded her that she needed to be ready as the King would most likely call upon her tonight. Wynafryd nodded as she watched the Mormont family and quickly guessed that young Alyssane was already serving the King. She briefly wondered if Lady Maege and Lady Dacey were also among the King’s paramours.

She was brought out of her musing as the Queen beckoned her to the high table and discreetly slipped a note into her hands. The note contained instructions for her rendezvous with the King.

And now here she was.

Wynafryd closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Brandon lightly ran a finger through her hair and down her body. They sat in front of a roaring fire, but they did not need the fire for things to heat up. Brandon kissed her a couple of times down on the side of the neck which made her tingle.  
  
Wynafryd most certainly was getting into the mood and Brandon wanted to bring her into it completely. He slowly removed her clothing, enjoying the view of her nice supple breasts, flat stomachs, long legs, and dripping wet pussy. Wynafryd turned over to her hands and knees to give BKing a good view of her ass.  
  
The Wild Wolf worked his magic and made Wynafryd just cry out in pleasure, the second he drove down onto her. His fingers, dancing against Wynafryd’s nipples, brought a spark of energy through her body which only increased the more Brandon just edged a little bit through her body.  
  
“I’m going to have to taste you.”  
  
Brandon drove his tongue into Wynafryd’s wet pussy and the sounds she made, absolutely delightful. Brandon drove down and began to eat the mermaid out in front of the fire. Each swipe of his tongue caused her juices, to ooze out of her.  
  
Wynafryd clung onto the edge of the rug for dear life. Just thanks to his tongue, Brandon was going to bring her to a pleasurable climax. His tongue latched onto her and licked her, hitting every spot in the most pleasurable manner possible.  
  
Fingers weaved against Wynafryd’s thighs and made her cry out. Brandon dove all the way down to capture some of the delightful nectar oozing out of her into his mouth. One more plunge in before he bottomed out in Wynafryd and made her cum extremely hard.  
  
Brandon smiled and pulled away from her pussy. He grabbed Wynafryd’s face and looked directly into her beautiful eyes. Her tanned skinned shined and her dark hair framed her face. Lust danced through the eyes of the young woman as she dove down and kissed him.  
  
Then, returning the favor from earlier, Wynafryd stripped Brandon of his clothes. His well defined muscles brought out a very intense and lustful feeling within her. They kissed, harder, faster, more vigorously, as Wynafryd undid his breeches. His big cock popped out of his pants.  
  
“You are amazing. May I lick it?”  
  
“It would be disappointing if you didn’t?”  
  
Wynafryd swirled her work tongue around Brandon’s prick, from the tip, and moved all the way around to the base. Her tongue moved, licking him all over and making Brandon rise, a little bit further to slowly meet her lips. Wynafryd bobbed down onto him, enough, and then pulled away with a huge pop.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to disappoint you,” she breathed. “I wouldn’t at all.”  
  
Then, Wynafryd went back to sucking him and boy did she have an amazing mouth. Every bob, every twist, ever slurp, made Brandon’s prick feel warm and the further he went encased in her mouth, the better this all felt. Oh, yes, he was going all the way into the back of her warm throat.  
  
Wynafryd’s eyes flashed with lust. She wanted to taste everything he had to offer. She cupped those balls and the groan of pleasure he gave made her just double down on what she was doing. Slowly, but surely, Wynafryd worked herself down onto him and deep-throated his manhood before she released it with a loud, wet, and hungry pop. She swirled her tongue back around and then went back onto it.  
  
“You work it beautifully. You’re a natural talent!”  
  
Those guiding hands on the back of her head and words of praise only encouraged Wynafryd to keep working that throbbing hard pole. Saliva streamed from the tip of his cock all the way to the base.  
  
The tight, wet mouth pressed down onto him. Brandon had no problem with exploding inside of her mouth. In fact, he relished in, working back and forth tight, hot mouth, working her to the finish. Wynafryd’s eyes locked onto his own and Brandon grunted before he exploded in her mouth.  
  
Wynafryd slurped him, and allowed more cum to race down her throat. Brandon grasped the back of her head and picked up a steadier pace, slamming all the way into the back of her throat as more cum fired. Wynafryd hungrily worked her lips down until draining Brandon of every single last drop.  
  
“Mmmmm!”  
  
She pulled up and climbed onto Brandon’s lap. Her breasts pressed against Brandon’s chest. Nipples hardened with excitement. Brandon swiped a finger against her nipple and Wynafryd cried out in glee as he hardened against her. Despite the fact she had just finished him.  
  
“I want you to fuck me, make me your bitch” Wynafryd breathed in his ear. “Can you do that?”  
  
“Careful what you wish for,” Brandon warned her.  
  
Brandon slammed Wynafryd down onto the ground and pressed himself on top of her. He spread Wynafryd’s legs and guided his hard cock into her wet pussy. First, gently, and then he went all out, punishing her pussy. Wynafryd cried out from this throbbing hard cock working its way into her.  
  
“Is this what you wanted?”  
  
Wynafryd cried out even more, pushing her hips back and forth on his cock as he rose up. Brandon locked his hands onto her hair and jerked her head up to forcefully kiss Wynafryd. Wynafryd returned the kiss, with vigour and energy. The faster Brandon pushed into her, the more she cried out in pleasure.  
  
“Oh, you’re wet.”  
  
Brandon rode out her tight, wet pussy. The hot walls grabbed onto him and pressed all the way down. Oh, she was really pushing Brandon’s limits and then a little bit more. Brandon slapped his balls down onto Wynafryd and made her cry out as he worked her.  
  
The woman on the ground arched herself back as her body begged for Brandon to shove himself into her warm pussy, to fill her repeatedly. Brandon grabbed her hips and slammed down into her hard from above. Oh, she was crying out even more as he pounded Wynafryd silly.  
  
“Let it all out.”  
  
Wynafryd did, succumbing to his masterful cock. She tightened around him and released a flood of warm juices to cover his cock from the tip, all the way down to the base. Slowly, but surely, Brandon cupped her right breast and squeezed it to bring a tremble of pleasure through her body.  
  
“One more time.”  
  
Now, Brandon switched her and had her prone into the rug. His hands clasped Wynafryd’s ass for leverage as he ploughed inside of her. The warm snug squeeze of her pussy brought a feeling of enjoyment through Brandon. He rode her faster, the thrill of pounding her pussy only increasing with each passing thrust inside of her.  
  
Wynafryd held herself. She would not black out until he finished. He would finish. Wynafryd clamped his cock.  
  
“I need your cum. Oh, please, fill my pussy with your cum, oh mighty King!”  
  
Brandon smiled. Slowly, but surely, Brandon slapped his balls down onto her and made Wynafryd cry out in pleasure.  
  
“So close,” Brandon groaned. “But, after you. One more time.”  
  
Wynafryd’s fingers trembled and locked onto the rug as Brandon bottomed out inside of her. Her walls tightened and squeezed him. The orgasm neared; a little bit closer than she ever thought it would. She squeezed down and gushed all over his cock as he rode her to a raging climax. One, two, and three, with Brandon picking up the steadier pace when pounding into her from behind.  
  
Bottomed outside in Wynafryd, with her cunt eagerly milking him, Brandon moved in for the kill. He allowed his potent seed to spill into Wynafryd’s body from behind. Her skin practically glowed as Brandon injected her with his cum, driving her completely wild with pleasure. She moaned as Brandon finished up in her.  
  
Wynafryd collapsed down onto the rug. The evidence of Brandon’s actions dripped from her. A smile of satisfaction crossed Brandon’s lips as he edged back a little bit from Wynafryd to leave her on the rug, a breath of pleasure escaping from her as he pulled back.  
  
Another one brought into his bed. With many more to come.


	9. Meera Reed + Daenerys Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon spends time in the Godswood and prepares for the trip to Castle Black

The King in the North was seated at the base of the Heart Tree in the Godswood of Winterfell, thinking over the events that had taken place over the past few moons and the steps that he would need to take to enact in his plans in the coming days.

The Harvest festival had gone off smoothly despite the entire Bolton incident, the lords were content and his rule was firmly secured. He had enjoyed many great carnal delights with his new bedmates and old lovers alike. The festival would conclude soon and the lords would depart for their respective keeps. Brandon had asked Catelyn to help Maester Luwin and Ser Rodrick prepare for his journey to Castle Black which was needed to check up on the state of the Wall and address this potential Wildling invasion.

Brandon pushed these thoughts aside as he was approached by his guards with the young Meera Reed between them. She was wearing a more form fitting green jerkin and brown breeches which both accented her modest cleavage and tight figure. Her brown locks were untied and flowed down over face to showcase her more feminine features.

“Your Grace, we informed the lady that you asked not to be disturbed but she was quite insistent on speaking with you” said the guard.

“It’s fine. You may leave. Lady Meera, please explain why needed to speak with me so urgently,” Brandon answered back gesturing for the guards to leave.

“Thank you, Your Grace, I apologize for the intrusion but I needed to speak with you regarding your upcoming trip to the Wall” Meera replied as the guards headed back towards the gate of the Godswood.

“Please know that my father has shared with me and my brother the secrets of your past and your intentions for the future of Westeros, your grace.” Brandon was shocked that Howland would betray his trust but before he could respond, Meera continued her explanation “My brother Jojen has been blessed with the greensight and my father shared the truth with us after we interpreted Jojen’s vision and the part that you must play in them.” Meera stated as she nervously moved towards him.

Brandon was further surprised as she went on to explain the visions that Jojen Reed had experienced and the perilous journey that awaited her brother. With this new information, Brandon understood Howland’s decision to reveal the truth and while he skeptical about these visions and prophecies, he knew enough that they needed to be dealt with caution and respect.

“We also managed to interpret a vision of ice and death sweeping across the North but unable to harm those that had been marked by the crowned direwolf. My brother concludes that the houses to have been blessed by your seed will endure the coming hardships” Meera continued to speak with a blush creeping upon her features.

“What do you want, Lady Reed?” Brandon asked with a smirk as he had strong suspicion to the real reason for her presence in the Godswood.

“House Reed is one of the oldest houses in Westeros. We claim descent from the Children themselves and were once Marsh Kings blessed with the powers of the Gods. We have faithfully served House Stark for centuries without asking anything in return, but know on behalf of my house I ask that you grant me your seed. Once I have been blessed with it, the Gods will protect my lands and people.”

“Do not worry, my King. You will not have to contend with a bastard as I need only to touched by your seed.” Meera explained with a fire in her eyes as Brandon nodded in understanding.

“We are servants of the Gods; your grace and you are their chosen. I only wish to reaffirm House Reed’s loyalty to you and serve the chosen one.” Meera replied as she drew closer to him with a shy but playful smirk.

Brandon’s instincts were telling him exactly where this was headed and to be honest, he really could use the release.

Brandon leaned forward and kissed Meera on an impulse. Time started to freeze the moment her lips pressed against Brandon’s. The brunette almost pulled away from him but Brandon hung onto the back of Meera's head and made sure she didn't leave as His tongue sought entrance into the inside of Meera's mouth.

Brandon smiled, wondering when she would get to the point. It would be up to Meera to make the move. Brandon almost took pity on her and decided to make the first move. Meera’s stalling almost annoyed him. He decided to map out a path in the inside of her tonsils which caused the brunette to lose her mind.

Meera could not believe it as the King's tongue overwhelmed her and backed her against the heart tree. His hands caressed her body and started to touch her. Every single touch caused a new heat to rise through Meera’s body. The moment Brandon placed his hands behind her and cupped her ass, Meera almost went stiff in surprise. She had come to the Godswood with the intent but acting upon it was a very different experience.

"Easy, take it easy, relax," Brandon said.

Meera screwed her eyes shut and nodded. Brandon gave her another kiss and led Meera over towards a large and thick moss bed near the roots of the tree.

"I want you to prove your devotion to me, Lady Reed."

The fact he took out a "stern kingly" tone caused a heat to rise through Meera’s loins. Brandon placed Meera’s hand on top of his lap. The brunette's fingers quested on his lap and went deeper into him.

Meera’s hand turned intangible and slipped through Brandon's hand. She wrapped her hand around the tight rod. Meera’s eyes closed upon contact.

"I want your eyes open when you do this," Brandon said and he leaned in to kiss her.

Meera accepted his powerful experienced lips on her younger ones. He connected with her lips and caused the hot fire burning through Meera to intensify further.

Brandon groaned at Meera’s eager hand. Her hand squeezed and rubbed down his cock. He could see a look of lust burning through the eyes of the pretty crannog girl. She pumped up and down on it.

"Oooh, you're cock feels so big," Meera said, pulling Brandon through the breeches by the cock.

"Be careful," Brandon warned her.

Meera only half paid attention to Brandon's warning. She looked at his thick cock before her. A little bit of drool spilled from Meera’s mouth onto his cock.

"I have to suck on this," Meera said. She closed her eyes. "I'm not even sure if I can fit all of it in my mouth."

"You’re a warrior, aren’t you? Don’t give up; I’m sure you’ll find a way." Brandon whispered huskily.

Meera doubled her determination in an attempt not to disappoint the King. His cock extended to the air and almost beckoned for her lips. Meera drew herself down towards Brandon's aching cock.

Brandon soaked in the sensations of Meera’s hot mouth wrapping around his aching cock. The brunette's able lips came down around his thick and throbbing cock.

"Good girl, you're doing it."

Brandon placed his hands on the back of Meera’s head and guided her down. Inch by inch, his cock went down her throat. Meera relaxed herself to get all of his cock into her. She slurped his cock into her mouth.

Meera bobbed up and down on Brandon's aching prick. Every time it hit the back of her throat, Meera thought all of her wet dreams came to life at once. Brandon's hands guided her through each step of the way of her task.

Brandon's cock twitched at the beautiful sight of it being inside Meera’s mouth. Her beautiful green eyes gazed at Brandon.

"You're a beautiful woman, Meera."

Meera smiled. She would become a woman in every sense of the world once the King was done with her. She sucked him hard a couple more times.

Brandon slowed his breaths to savour the sensations of Meera’s hard suckling. The beautiful lips pumped a heated action around his throbbing cock. Brandon closed his eyes and guided himself into Meera’s mouth.

Meera knew what she wanted and had a pretty good idea on how to get it as well as she serviced the strong cock before her.

"Close, Meera," Brandon said. "Open up wide, and take it in your mouth. You're going to get it all down your throat. All of my cum. But, that's what you want, isn't it?"

Meera responded with a hungry nod when she brought the full point of Brandon's engorged prick into her mouth. This was exactly what she wanted. The feisty brunette came down onto Brandon with a few more sucks.

One more thrust into her mouth caused Brandon to send the contents into Meera’s mouth. Meera hung onto Brandon's thighs in time to experience the joy of Brandon spilling his seed deep down her throat.

Meera hummed hungrily and pulled her lips away from Brandon. The brunette slowly drew her tongue over her lips and smiled.

"How was that, my King?" Meera asked.

"Pretty good. It was your first time, wasn’t it?" Brandon said and Meera nodded in response.

"Well, you’re going to have many firsts with me. You are about to receive the full benefit of my years of experience. Why don't you get lie back so that I can fuck your tight little pussy?"

Meera thought that this was an excellent idea. Her lower lips dripped with hunger. She wanted the Chosen one's large throbbing cock buried inside her in the worst way.

Brandon put his hands on Meera’s lower back and slowly trailed them down her. He urged her to discard her clothes. Meera did as Brandon commanded and exposed her dripping wet centre towards him.

"Take me my King, please!"

Brandon’s fingers toyed with Meera’s opening. She knew that he was driving her crazy on purpose. Meera started to chew hungrily on her lips. The sensations pulsing between her legs made the need to be filled even more.

Brandon touched the tip of his cock to the edge of Meera’s pussy lips. Her moist lips almost sucked him in. Brandon grabbed Meera’s narrow hips and pushed in.

"Fuck!" Brandon groaned. "You're so tight! There’s nothing like a maiden’s cunt."

Meera’s slim body stretched for a moment and wrapped around Brandon's engorged prick. The feeling of Meera’s hot pussy around his throbbing prick made Brandon groan with pleasure. He took a moment to adjust to Meera’s tightness before he pushed himself in and out of him.

"Don’t worry, my lady. You may be tight now but I’ll stretch you out good before we’re done."

Meera closed her eyes. The throbbing piece of meat pushing inside her made her entire body shift with an increasing amount of pleasure. Brandon pushed deep inside her. The contents of his balls slapped against Meera’s thighs.

"You're doing a good job in taking my cock inside your tight pussy," Brandon said. "It was like it was meant to always be stuffed inside your dripping hot cunt."

"The Gods must have fashioned it for you, their chosen one." Meera yelled.

Brandon kicked up a generous pace with a few long thrusts. He put his thick manhood deep inside Meera’s cunt. His fingers travelled over Meera’s soft flesh and roamed all over Meera’s tight belly.

Shivers flew down Meera’s spine as the contents of Brandon's thick balls slapped against her.

"I'm going to fuck you into the ground."

Meera clenched around him as she tried with all of her might to hold on. Brandon continued to saw away at her. Her pussy closed around him and opened with each incoming thrust.

"You can’t hold on, can you, Meera?" Brandon asked. He pressed his hands on either side of the brunette's tight body.

"No, no….."

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked, cupping Meera’s firm tits.

Meera clenched around him. Pretty much every thrust caused Meera to almost be pushed through the wall. Brandon kept rocking his hips deep inside Meera’s body.

"You're going to cum, and there's nothing you can do about it," Brandon said.

Meera took the full brunt of Brandon’s cock buried inside her. He turned her entire body into one never ending cascade of pleasure. Brandon's hands knew where they needed to be at all times to make Meera feel like her body was struck on fire.

Brandon enjoyed the tight clenching of Meera’s moist centre. He pushed deeper inside Meera with a series of rapid-fire thrusts to bury inside her.

Meera enjoyed the sensation of Brandon deep inside her.

"Your Grace, what are you doing?"

Brandon rotated his finger slowly in Meera’s tight ass. The breathing coming from the girl made Brandon go even further inside her.

"What you want me to do?" Brandon asked. "Tell me you don't like it, you naughty little girl?"

"Aye, I do like it!" Meera yelled. "Are you going to put…your cock in there later?"

"Only when you've cum nice and hard for me," Brandon said with a large thrust.

One more good orgasm would prove to be Meera’s undoing. She tried not to lose all sense of herself.

One more nudge would bring her deep over the edge.

Brandon understood where Meera was coming from. One more shove would bring Meera directly over the edge. He grabbed her hips and pulled almost all the way out. A huge shove brought Brandon's full cock inside Meera’s tight body.

Meera screamed as Brandon held onto Meera and pumped his way inside her super snug cunt. He fired a few more thrusts inside her dripping hot cunt.

"Mmmm, you're so good, so wonderful," Brandon said. "And now I've opened you up to give you my cum."

Meera’s pussy opened wider to accept Brandon's thick cock. Dream come true didn't even begin to describe the sensations coming from Meera’s mind. Her cunt clenched around Brandon the moment he almost pulled completely out of Meera and pushed directly back into her again.

The brunette's pussy muscles flexed around Brandon in a delicate and amazing milking motion, bringing the bubbling sensation up from Brandon's balls.

"Good, you're going to receive my cum," Brandon said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, put it inside me, all of your cum inside me!" Meera yelled. "I want my belly to swell up because of your cum."

"Naughty girl," Brandon said, pushing deep inside her. "You've waited a long time for it."

Brandon gave Meera’s ass a few spanks. Her pussy responded by clenching around Brandon's incoming rod and milked it. Brandon grunted and pushed inside Meera as the contents of his balls spurted deep inside her pussy.

The sensation of cum spurting inside her body exhilarated the crannog girl. She soaked in the experience of Brandon's cum filling up her womb and using it as the cum sprayed into the brunette's body.

The moment Meera came down from her post orgasmic bliss, she slid off of Brandon. Brandon gently positioned her ass.

"One more hole, my bog devil," Brandon said.

Her asshole inched towards him. The tight hole would bring his thick manhood deep inside the depths of her ass. Brandon reached around and squeezed her breast. This caused Meera to allow a sensual moan.

His cock extended up and Meera pushed her hot ass down around him. At first, Meera could feel pain as Brandon's cock intruding her ass.

"Just relax yourself, and enjoy it," Brandon said with a light nibble on her neck.

Meera did as Brandon instructed and came down onto him. His hand grabbed her cheeks and guided Meera deeper down onto him.

"Oh, god, I didn't know….mmm, it feels so good," Meera said.

"You look like you're at home taking a cock up your ass," Brandon said.

Brandon's fingers teased her aching pussy. Meera took this as encouragement to bring herself down. She soaked in the moment of Brandon entering balls deep inside her tight ass.

"Oh, you enjoyed my ass, didn’t you?" Meera asked. She drove herself down onto Brandon's throbbing cock.

"Your ass is a blessing from the gods, Lady Reed," Brandon said.

Brandon hung onto Meera’s hips and brought her down ass first onto his cock. The brunette's ass kept driving deep down onto his thick throbbing cock.

"Are you going to give me your seed?" Meera asked.

The furnace like feel of Meera’s tight ass coming down on Brandon's engorged prick made it extremely hard to say no. The girl pushed in and pushed out. His cock trapped between those supple cheeks.

"You've had a lot of it today, haven't you?" Brandon asked.

Brandon pounded Meera’s ass hard. Her moaning and grinding on him made a tingling feeling rise through Brandon's balls. The Stag King continued the steady pounding inside Meera’s tight ass.

Meera’s pussy twitched at the sensation of Brandon's cum swollen balls pushing against her. She would have all of it in her ass in a moment. The thought of having all of the King's thick cum deep inside her ass would be glorious beyond all belief. Meera wiggled her tight rear down onto Brandon's engorged manhood.

"Mmm,.... yes," Meera moaned.

Brandon came deep inside Meera’s deep bowels. He fired a sticky load inside her. Each time he pumped more cum spilled into ass.

Meera came just as hard as well. Her pussy made a squelching sound when she finished.

The white-hot goodness both of them felt was perfectly. Meera took a moment to pull herself up to her feet. Brandon's cum dripped from Meera’s ass and pussy with a smile on her face.

"I hope that I have proved the loyalty and devotion of both myself and my House," Meera said before passing out from exhaustion.

"You most certainly have and don’t worry; you shall be well rewarded for it in time.” Brandon replied as he snuggled close to the sleeping crannog girl.

Later, Meera also informed him about visions regarding a three eyed raven and that he would receive further guidance at the Weirwood grove beyond the Wall. She also asked if she and her brother could join his party on their trip to the Wall as Jojen’s path would lead him beyond the Wall.

Brandon thanked her for sharing this knowledge and welcomed her and Jojen to join his retinue.

“Thank you, my King. It will be a lot safer travelling with the King’s party. Plus, I can help to relieve your stress after those hard days of riding” Meera said with a devious grin as her eyes glinted with lust.

Brandon answered by placing a deep kiss on her lips and playfully cupping her ass.

* * *

Catelyn was surprised to learn that Lord Reed’s children would be joining Brandon on his journey. Her surprise turned to confusion as her husband spoke about Jojen’s gifts and visions but in the end, she just accepted it by placing her trust in Brandon’s judgement.

“I hope that Lady Meera will be able to care for your needs during the journey” Catelyn said as she informed him that she was aware of the crannog girl’s visit to him in the Godswood.

“Yes, she appears to be a quick learner and very enthusiastic” Brandon said with a chuckle.

As the royal couple continued their talks, Catelyn suggested that he take Daenerys with him as well. She stated that Maester Aemon of Castle Black was the girl’s kinsmen and she would appreciate the chance to meet him.

Brandon had almost forgotten about that detail and agreed to his wife’s idea. Besides, it would not draw suspicion if he brought his mistress to keep him company on the journey.

After finishing up his talk with Catelyn, Brandon promptly headed to the Daenerys’s chamber in the First Keep and explained his travel plans. Dany was incredibly excited at the prospect of meeting her eldest kinsmen.

“It’ll be truly great to speak with another Targaryen. Not to mention, this trip will allow me to spend more time with my Wild Wolf. You’ve been too occupied with your new playthings,” the silver haired vixen stated with a sexy pout.

“Don’t worry, my dear, I will make it up to you during the journey,” Brandon answered.

“How about you start right now!” Dany said seductively as she promptly slipped out of her dress to reveal her gorgeous body to him.

Brandon had seen her naked many times but each time she managed to inflame his desire to ravage her. Her silver blonde hair framed her face, shining in the light. Her violet eyes gazed up and down his body. Her breasts were perfectly sized along with a stomach was that flat and toned, with curved hips and an amazing ass. Her legs were long and shapely.

“I see you that you quite excited already, love,” the valyrian goddess breathed as she grabbed his swollen cock and slowly ran her hand up and down with it.

She gave strokes that were not too fast but not too slow. Brandon thought that she was pretty talented with working his cock and her hand stroked him slowly, sensually, working him over as he felt her hand grasp around his long cock.

“Why should I have all the fun?” Brandon asked as he saw her pussy, dripping with desire. The smell was intoxicating to him and his heart beat rather quickly at the thought of shoving his face between her legs.

“In a minute, my King,” Dany purred as she placed her tongue on the head and slowly licked around it. She tasted him and she enjoyed what she tasted. Her lips encased around his cock and she sucked him deeply, her eyes closed as she bobbed her head up and down, with her mouth working over him. She stimulated his cock in her mouth as she wrapped her hands around his mouth.

Brandon felt the talent of her mouth and felt himself get lost to pleasures of her talented tongue. She had clearly improved considerably since their first time but he was broken out of his thoughts as the Dany’s cunt was slid over his face.

Brandon promptly grabbed her around the thighs. With passion, he dove into her pussy and began to lick her juicy centre. There was a moment where he dragged her tongue around her core, causing her pleasure to heighten greater and greater.

“Oh….yes,” she breathed as his tongue rattled in her pussy.

“You like that, baby?” Brandon stated to the Targaryen minx, pleased that she enjoyed what she did to her.

“Yes, Brandon, I most certainly do enjoy that, I know that your tongue could do amazing things, lick me, my love, lick me,” she panted to him and his tongue worked into her centre, licking and slurping her pussy. The silver blonde ground her mound down onto his face and felt the pleasure that was his tongue working into her. There were a few seconds where she grounded onto his face.

Brandon eagerly munched away at Daenerys’s pussy and worked his tongue on the inside of her. Each swipe of his tongue allowed him to lap up more and more of her sweet and tender juices, his head filling with the amazed lust and his eyes flickering with the enjoyment that he had with her. His mouth found its way on her clit and he sucked her, closing his eyes as he felt it, his mouth stimulating her.

She unleashed an explosion of heavenly juices down upon Brandon’s face. She shifted and kept his cock hard, yearning for its release but there would be one place that she would allow it to release. Now she spun around and wrapped her legs around him. Slowly, Daenerys peppered Brandon’s face with the most tender and loving kisses, trying to get her own nectar off of him.

“I want you,” Brandon stated as he cupped her lovely breasts, feeling the supple firm fresh around them.

Dany smiled, she had him in a position where she wanted him to be, this was good. The valyrian beauty licked her lips and hoisted herself up. She allowed him to put his strong hands on her and her eyes closed before his tool speared into her. It filled her out in such a way that she had not been filled out in such a long time.

“That’s…it,” she managed as she pushed herself up and slammed her slender hips onto his throbbing tool, feeling the pressure squeeze around her. She closed her eyes and felt him work into her with solid strokes. It caused her centre to be stretched out.

Brandon reached around and groped her breasts as she bounced up and slammed down onto his cock. She rode him with loving caresses of her inner walls. Her heavenly insides pushed together and milked him with each passing thrust. The moans got louder as she continued to ride him even more.

“That’s…that’s what I like to feel,” Dany breathed as her breasts bounced and her nipples were erect. Brandon’s mouth found his way on them and sucked them.

“Oh yes, that’s….take a taste lover, that’s so good.”

He was such a skilled lover and the scary thing was that he seemed to get much better with every encounter causing Dany to tingle with excitement as her walls tightened around Brandon and his prick pushed into her centre. His balls slapped against her body and heightened her pleasure.

She sped up her movements and rode up and down his hard pole, closing her eyes and feeling the pleasure of his hands groping her breasts. Her tight box wrapped around his pole as she pushed up and slammed down, before her pussy tightened around him. Heavenly juices dripped from her pussy as she continued to ride him harder and harder. Her pussy wrapped around him.

“That’s it, give me it all,” Brandon breathed as he molded the breasts of the beauty who wrapped around him and squeezed his throbbing cock.

Dany rocked her hips back with a low moan as she contorted her centre, wrapping it against the rod that she rode. The two of them had been going at it for a while, making love with each other. Her pussy wrapped around him and stroked him.

“I love this, you’re amazing, it feels great,” Brandon told her as he squeezed her breast and she smiled, moaning in delight.

“Yeah, I thought….I thought you might,” Dany breathed as his magical hands worked her over with expert skill and precision.

“That’s the trick my King, work me over, if you do this to all the other women, no wonder they keep returning to your bed.”

She pushed her hips down against him and felt the courses of pleasure fill throughout his body.

The two of them continued their actions for some time and it kept passing. Brandon’s throbbing cock beat into her insides and she must have reached a climax several times. Each of them was out of this world and the silver blonde’s eyes tightened as she breathed heavily. He placed his hands on the small of her back and lifted her up whilst she slammed down onto him. The two got more intense as it wound into the final stretch.

“I’m about ready,” Brandon panted as he arched his hips upwards into her tight centre and a smile crossed the face of the she-dragon.

“I’m ready for you, make me yours,” she remarked as her pussy wrapped around him tightly and she clenched him as she continued to ride it.

“Here I come,” he breathed as his hands worked her tits nicely and ran his palms over the side of them. Dany closed her eyes as she tightened around him.

The grip was strong but very nice. Her pussy was extremely soft and slick and it was going to feel amazing to come inside it. Brandon felt her breasts in his hands for a little bit longer as he pumped up into her tight snatch, feeling his orgasm coming.

He sprayed his hot fluids into her hotter hole, thrusting up and splattering her walls. She milked him every step of the way as he thrust into her, reaching his completion. Both lovers saw stars after they came down from their respective highs.

“I can’t wait to be on the road with you” Dany said with a grin as she cuddled in her lover’s arms.


	10. Daenerys Targaryen + Dacey Mormont/Meera Reed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Castle Black and fun times on the road.

The King’s procession was moving along the Kingsroad, headed towards Castle Black. Brandon had set out from Winterfell promptly at the end of the harvest festival. As Catelyn bid him safe travels, she hinted that by the time he returned there would be a few surprises awaiting him. His wife’s words intrigued him greatly and he tried to get her to divulge more details but she insisted on maintaining the secret.

“Trust me, it will be most pleasant” Catelyn whispered into his ear before he mounted his horse and headed out.

The King in the North was accompanied by a sizable portion of guards along with the supplies that he was going to give to the Night’s Watch. Both his wife and advisors had made him agree to the arrangements as his safety and comfort were of paramount importance.

Catelyn had arranged for a spacious wheelhouse furnished with comfortable cushions so that the ladies accompanying him could rest during the journey if they got tired of riding.

“The wheelhouse has other uses if you need to tend to your urges so that you don't have to stop the caravan’s progress to sneak off far from the road with your companions” Catelyn had snickered to him and once again he could not thank the Gods enough for his wife.

Along with Daenerys and the Reed siblings, Dacey Mormont had decided to join his party stating that she wished to meet her uncle Lord Commander Jeor Mormont and with Maege’s blessing she joined his procession with a suitable number of Mormont soldiers while her mother headed back towards Bear Isle.

Due to the large size of the party, progress was slower than usual but bearable considering that he had other ways to entertain himself. Currently, he was in the wheelhouse with Dany as she wanted to experience the thrill of fucking on the road inside a moving carriage.

Daenerys pulled down Brandon's breeches, to reveal his think appendage, and she began rubbing him up and down with her soft hand, messaging him carefully. The blonde beauty rubbed his cock, while caressing him and he arched his hips up in response.

"Oh yes," Brandon stated when he felt her tender grip on him and Daenerys rubbed him a little bit more, clasping her hand around him and grabbing him around the cock; before rubbing him tenderly.

"Do you like that Brandon?" Daenerys asked when she smiled and licked her lips.

"Love it, but why don’t you out that gorgeous mouth to good use?" Brandon asked and she bent down, licking the underside of his cock. Her wet tongue trailed down his cock, working on him. The blonde ran her beautiful tongue down him, leaving saliva down it, before she popped his cock into her mouth, between her lips.

Daenerys felt his cock go in her mouth and she began to bob up and down on it, feeling it hit the back of her throat. It always felt so wonderful feeling such a prime piece of meat going into her. Brandon grabbed her hair and ran his hands through it. She sped up her motions, feeling the throbbing tool between her mouth.

Brandon felt her hot mouth wrapped around him and she went down on him, taking him deep into the back of her throat, her nose touching his pelvic muscles when she went down on him. She rocked back and forth, his cock brushing the back of her throat and she continued to pick up the pace. The blonde drove her mouth down onto him, making loud slurping sounds when she attacked his cock causing him to grunt in response.

"Oh yeah, baby, you suck a good cock," Brandon breathed when Daenerys was on her knees and blowing him, his cock shoved in the back of her throat, when he bobbed onto it. "A good whore, yes."

Daenerys continued to pick up her pace, and she felt the wetness pool between her legs. She needed his cock between her thighs in the worst way. She needed to be fucked until she could barely walk but now, she would settle for his cock down her throat, when she drove her mouth down onto him. She took more and more of his thick meat down her throat, closing her throat against him and continued to rock back.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck yeah," Brandon breathed when she blew him, and she felt wet, pulling her small clothes back to shove her fingers up her juicy cunt.

She continued to suck Brandon's cock before she brought her fingers up and offered them for Brandon to taste.

"Delicious," Brandon stated when he licked and sucked on her fingers. She looked up at him, before massaging his balls, trying to get the cum out of him.

With an explosion, Brandon blasted his load down her throat. He pumped down her throat, sending the flood of cum into her mouth. She swallowed it, throwing her head back and allowing the contents of his balls to drain down her throat.

"I'm just getting warmed up, my King" Daenerys stated when she looked at him, cupping his balls in her hands.

She rubbed his cock, before discarding her clothes. Her silver blonde hair framed her face in a seductive manner, her luscious and round breasts stood out before him, with pink and erect nipples that poked out, inviting Brandon to suck on them. She turned around and bent over to tease him with her hot ass and long shapely legs.

"Ready?" Daenerys asked and Brandon put a pair of hands on her hips and nodded, before he aimed his cock towards her entrance. He jammed it into her, causing her to scream in pleasure when Brandon began to spear into her from behind.

"YES!"

Brandon hoped that the wheelhouse walls were thick enough to drown out the passionate sounds of their lovemaking.

Brandon reached over and grabbed her breasts, lighting rolling his hands over it. She was bent over while Brandon plowed into her cunt from behind. Her moist and hot walls wrapped around his cock, when she rubbed him, pushing back onto his lap and rubbed against him. He breathed heavily when he felt her center against him.

"Yeah, so tight," Brandon grunted when he picked up the pace and plowed into Daenerys, before he gave her an orgasm that rocked her completely.

Daenerys breathed heavily and thought to herself; his cock was fashioned by the Gods themselves. This was a prime cut of meat that jammed between her thighs. She rocked back, feeling the hotness. His cock drove her to another orgasm.

Brandon pulled out and spun her around. She spread her legs and straddled his leg, before she speared herself down onto his member. Her eyes widened when it shoved into her, filling her up completely. She bounced up and down on his leg, with Brandon grabbing her breasts and played with her.

It was a good thing that wheelhouse was moving as their actions would cause it to shake if it had been stationary, Daenerys mused to herself.

"Yes, yes," Daenerys breathed when she felt her lover's cock spear into her deeply.

"Yeah, love it," Brandon stated when he arched himself upwards, feeling the inside of her, when it squeezed him carefully.

She grabbed him and her lips met his with a searing kiss, which he returned. The two of them continued to exchange the passionate motions, when the blonde rode his fleshy pole with fury. She rocked up and down against him, grinding her hips against him. Brandon gripped her ass and pinched it, which caused her to moan in her mouth. Her juices pooled onto his cock, lubricating him from his tip.

Daenerys knew that he could fill her up and in return, she gave him the passion, squeezing his cock with her tight muscles. She barely even been filled up; this was like losing her virginity all over again. She speared herself down onto him, rubbing herself down onto his cock muscles, pushing him together.

"Oh yes Brandon, never stop fucking me, beat me with that...ah yeah."

Brandon and Daenerys kissed each other, running their hands over each other's bodies, when they continued their passionate love making. She rocked down onto him, feeling her heart beating. His hands were everywhere, on her breasts, on her ass, all over her body, there was no question about it, they continued to move around her, rubbing her.

Brandon felt his cock squeezed with her tightness and his balls sized up when he pushed up into her, causing her moans to get louder. She could get quite vocal when she orgasmed, and he noticed that she squealed loudly when he played with her nipples and ass.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" Brandon grunted when he speared up into her.

"It belongs to you, oh yeah, cumming," Daenerys stated when she felt herself rocked by an earth-shaking orgasm, she could hardly believe it.

Brandon pushed up into her, he was getting close to his peak, and they had been going at it for over an hour nonstop. He decided that if he did not want to fuck her to exhaustion, he would give her a treat.

"Here it comes," Brandon breathed when he grabbed her hips and forced him down on him, before he gave several more powerful thrusts, his hips going into her.

His cum exploded into her pussy, splattering his creamy juices between her thighs, and into her hot center. He splattered her with his burning hot seed, with Daenerys milking and squeezing him until the two of them came with an explosion, rocking each other with their passion and their lust.

Daenerys curled up in Brandon's lap, with his arms around her, and a silly grin on her face.

"Take a breath, we still have a long time before reaching Castle Black," Brandon stated causing Daenerys to smack her lips and lick them in response.

Brandon ran his hands through her silky silver curls, and kissed the back of her neck.

* * *

After a long day of travelling, Brandon had ordered for camp to be made. Dany seemed tired from their bout in the wheelhouse. So, despite her protests he insisted that she rest for the night in her own tent.

“Dany, I love your enthusiasm but there is no rush, we will have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves. Take rest for tonight and don’t worry about me, Lady Dacey and Lady Meera seem eager to serve me. Besides, it wouldn’t be right if I neglected them” Brandon gently explained.

“You must be the incarnation of a God! I can’t think of any other explanation to your virility and stamina, my Wild Wolf” Dany chuckled as wished him a pleasant night and headed towards her tent.

Brandon had discreetly signaled to both Dacey and Meera asking them to join him in his tent later tonight and both women had subtly nodded in consent.

He had dismissed the guards outside his tent and ordered patrols away from his tent so that they would no interruptions or witnesses to his nightly activities. He was seated inside his tent nursing a cup of wine, awaiting the arrival of his visitors.

It wasn’t a long wait as the two lovely women entered his tent. They both were dressed in hooded cloaks to conceal their identities. Both lifted their hoods and gave him seductive smiles.

“We were beginning to think that you had forgotten about us, given how much time you spent with Essosi plaything” Dacey teased.

“Yes, after all how can we simple women of the North compare with our exotic rival” Meera added playfully.

“Ladies, while I may enjoy southern and eastern vintages of wine. Remember, that as a Northman nothing can compare to strong and delicious northern ale for me” Brandon answered with a smirk.

“Oh, my King you have a way with words” Dacey replied with a small laugh, “However, we decided to add a little spice to your northern ale tonight,”

Both women looked at each other before they slipped out of the cloaks they were wearing. Dacey, the lovely She-Bear, stood before Brandon in lacy black lingerie, with a bra, thong, garter belt, and stockings. Meera did the same, only green to meet her lingerie.

“A gift from Queen Catelyn to us. She wanted to show her appreciation for our devotion towards you and thought you might enjoy it. Does it please, your grace?” Meera stated.

“Most certainly! My wife never ceases to amaze me!”  
  
“You two lovely ladies ready?” Brandon asked.  
  
“Always, my King” Meera said. “But you’re looking a bit overdressed right now.”  
  
“Let’s do something about that.” Dacey said  
  
Dacey leaned in and slipped Brandon’s tunic off to reveal his body while Meera did the same to his breeches. The throbbing cock of the Northern King popped out causing both women to lick their lips. The two lovely northern ladies dropped to the ground and planted a long, sloppy kiss on either side of Brandon’s prick. Then proceeded to make out with each other causing the Northern King to smile as the two lustful beauties played with him.  
  
Slowly, Brandon grabbed Dacey by the hair and let her take the well-travelled path down his cock. Dacey’s brilliant eyes looked onto him, as the heir to Bear Isle deep-throated Brandon’s cock. The hot, wet slurp of her mouth rocking up and down on him made Brandon just enjoy the feeling of her wrapped around his mouth.  
  
Not one to be out done, Meera cupped his big fat balls. She purred and leaned in to suck on Brandon’s juicy balls, to make them push deep into her mouth. The two women looked up at him, with wide and lustful eyes as they took turns pleasuring him all over.  
  
The loud pop of their lips increased, sucking every single inch of Brandon. They formed a vacuum pump around either side of his prick and sucked him a bit harder. Their skilled tongues roamed every single inch of Brandon’s prick and pleasured him all over. The feeling of intensity brought on by their lips and stroking hands only brought Brandon closer.  
  
Brandon fucked the warm, willing mouths of both Meera and Dacey in turn. The two lovely women competed for his cum just as much as they would for a victory in battle. Only this was a bit more personal. They inhaled Brandon and took his prick deep into their tight, warm throats. Closing in, Brandon pushed his hands onto the back of Meera’s head and deep throated her all the way to make her moan all over his length.  
  
“And your turn.” Brandon said to Dacey.  
  
Dacey moved in and brought her mouth all the way down onto Brandon. She milked his balls, looking more than ready to get what she wanted. One grunt on Brandon’s part and Dacey got her reward.  
  
Brandon came in Dacey’s mouth. She stroked his balls to urge more and more cum down her throat. Some of it fired into Dacey’s face as she released him, before she popped him back into her mouth and sucked her.  
  
Meera stroked her pussy at the hot look of Dacey’s face glazed with cum. Slowly, the two horny warrior women moved in and shared a kiss with each other. No words, only hot and vigorous actions.  
  
“And suddenly, I’m not the one that’s overdressed. Let’s make it so you’re wearing nothing but my cum.” Brandon snickered as he undid their bras and dropped them to the ground. A few squeezes of their chests brought Meera and Dacey to the edge of pleasure. He enjoyed leaving marks on their fair, pale skin, and sucking on the sides of their necks.  
  
Slowly, wearing nothing but their stockings, the two women crawled onto the bed. Brandon rubbed himself against their hot openings and teased them. Both Dacey and Meera competed for his hard cock going into their body for the first time.  
  
“Well, Dacey, you got my load. It’s only fair you get the first taste of my cock inside.”  
  
Dacey flashed a smug smile which slowly faded into an open mouth moan as Brandon pushed into her body. He grabbed onto her chest and then her ass while rocking back and forth from behind on her. He really got going and really got Dacey moaning. The faster he plowed into the fierce She-Bear, the more her walls tightened around him and he slammed all the way inside it.  
  
“Mmm, you like that big cock?” Meera whispered hotly in Dacey’s ear. “Can’t wait until it fucks you unconscious so I can take it all to myself.”  
  
Brandon turned Dacey so they were both on their sides so that Meera could easily access Dacey’s breasts. The crannog girl was not going to lie, she enjoyed the feeling of Dacey’s breasts and licked them, sucked them, made them hers. While Brandon brushed a finger down her thigh and got her closer to the edge.  
  
The faster Brandon rode Dacey, the more she tightened up on him. Brandon could tell that Meera’s breast worship did not hurt either in driving Dacey completely nuts. Brandon pulled Dacey back and sucked on her earlobe.  
  
“Don’t hold back. It will be a lot harder on yourself if you do,” the Wild Wolf whispered into Dacey’s ear.  
  
Dacey succumbed to Brandon’s attentions and came, extremely hard over him. Brandon rode her through one orgasm and another and another. Repeatedly slapping his balls down onto her tender thighs until he got her squirting all over the place. Dacey clutched him hard and released Brandon.  
  
“Perfect,” Brandon groaned. “Meera?”  
  
Meera did not need telling twice. She slid between Brandon’s legs and licked his cock. The throbbing hard length poked up into her mouth until it touched her lips, very easily parting them as Meera sucked on them hard.  
  
As much as Meera loved sucking his cock, she wanted to pay tribute to her King with another set of lips. She turned around, mouth in front of Dacey’s spread legs. Brandon grabbed her hips and drove his hard rod into her body.  
  
“I’m empty without you, I swear!” Meera moaned.  
  
“Lady Serena will be miffed when she hears about what she missed tonight,” Dacey commented.  
  
Meera knew the truth of Lady Serena’s identity unlike Dacey, and grinned that the Dragon Princess was not getting something that she was tonight. That thought put improved her mood considerably. Even more so when she dove down between Dacey’s legs and slurped and licked at her peach. While Meera sped up, so did Brandon when he pushed into her.  
  
The tightening pussy of the lovely crannog girl hugged Brandon’s length. Brandon moved down to trace patterns down Meera’s fair skin, her nice perky breasts, and her bouncing ass which swayed a little bit more as he fucked her. He took a good look at Dacey’s nipples as they stuck up in the air. Brandon wiggled his finger and got Dacey moaning aggressively.  
  
He was blessed with the magic touch that knew how to drive a woman completely wild with lust. Brandon encouraged Meera to get to work and she kept licking her.  
  
The sweet, honey pouring from Dacey’s folds sent Meera over the top with pleasure. The faster Brandon plowed into her, the more her insides tightened. She grabbed him tight, trying to drain him of his cum.  
  
“So close, but so far,” Brandon said.  
  
Brandon pulled Meera back and she turned her head. The two kissed each other, with Dacey’s juices dripping from Meera’s face. Brandon wrapped a hand tightly around her left breasts and guided another to her neck to kiss Meera several times. The drooling and horny Bog-Devil spurted all over Brandon the faster he plunged inside.  
  
Meera milked him hard as she raced to make Brandon cum, before her body just shut down from over-stimulation. Brandon pleasing her sweaty frame did not hurt the matter either. In fact, it sent her tipping over the edge and made her cry out more. So close, Meera was so close, but she just had to choke at the finish line.  
  
She collapsed down and spurted all over him. The moment Brandon pulled out, Dacey wrapped her hand around Brandon’s wet cock and stroked it a few times. Brandon pulled the buxom She-Bear onto his lap. Her wet lips slid against his prick and made Brandon just smile. He cupped Dacey’s ass cheeks and pushed her down.  
  
Dacey wrapped her arms around Brandon’s head and hugged them against her breasts while riding him. The Bear Isle warrior showed she had what it took to receive Brandon’s cum from his balls. Brandon used her tits as toys for his own pleasure and Dacey could not be happier.  
  
Those delicious, high, perky, round breasts pressed into Brandon’s body. Dacey kept herself in fine physical form and that much was for sure when she rode him quite vigorously. Her thighs slapped down onto Brandon and ground against him with each rock down onto him. She tightened and milked his prick, moaning sensually in his ear.  
  
“Almost there,” Dacey moaned excitedly. “Mmm, take me to the limit. Take me all the way, my King!”  
  
Brandon slid his fingers down her ass and cupped it tightly before he rocked Dacey all the way in. He thrust deep inside of her body and made Dacey tighten up on him. She moaned and released her juices all the way down his prick. It was Brandon’s turn, she could feel it and he could as well.  
  
Finally, Brandon let loose and blasted his load into Dacey. Dacey tightened her grip and milked him until she collapsed in his arms. Brandon spurted the last few splatters of cum inside of her.  
  
Release felt so good, especially when Dacey squeezed him so perfectly to milk him causing Brandon to smile and suck on her hard nipples one last time to give her a mini-orgasm as the She-Bear finished milking him.  
  
Meera crawled over as Dacey rose up. Brandon lowered Dacey onto the bed and spread her legs. Meera pounced on top of Dacey and kissed her. Both women made out for a good few minutes before Meera broke away and started kissing all the way down Dacey’s body until she was slurping on Dacey’s juices.  
  
Slowly, Meera brushed her foot down to Brandon’s leg and teased him with her toes. The kinky Bog Devil intended to rile Brandon until he fucked her and filled Meera with so much cum that her gut was going to burst.  
  
Brandon buried himself inside Meera, ready for another long hard ride.

The trio enjoyed multiple orgasms that night.


	11. Daenerys Targaryen/Dacey Mormont + Daenerys Targaryen/Dacey Mormont/Meera Reed + Osha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon arrives at Castle Black, gains knowledge and boons from the Gods.

They had arrived at Castle Black by mid-day. Lord Commander Jeor and other senior members of the Watch had been present in the courtyard to greet the King’s party as Brandon dismounted from his horse.

Lord Jeor warmly welcomed Brandon and was delighted to see his niece Dacey among his party. Brandon went to introduce the other members of his entourage and in turn Lord Jeor made their introductions to the other vital Night’s Watch commanders.

“Your Grace, you are most welcome at Castle Black. I thank you for the supplies and provisions that you have brought along with you,” The Old Bear stated politely.

“We have prepared the King’s tower for you and your guests stay as best as we could. The chief steward Bowen Marsh will see that your soldiers are settled in the barracks. Please refresh yourselves and we can speak more at dinner tonight” Jeor added.

“That would be best, Lord Jeor. Although if you could send the Maester to my chambers, it would be much appreciated. I fear that I may sprained my leg during the journey” Brandon asked respectfully.

“At once, your grace” Jeor replied before instructing his men to help settle the King’s party and showing Brandon to his guest chambers.

After making sure Brandon was settled in, the Old Bear took his leave just as the Maester arrived along with a young fat boy who he later learned was Samwell Tarly, the Maester’s new acolyte. Brandon asked Samwell to leave after the Maester finished examining him stating that he wished to speak with the ancient dragon in private and would see that the Maester got back to his chambers later.

Samwell seemed unsure and nervous but after Maester Aemon told him that it was fine, he took his leave. Maester Aemon seemed curious about Brandon’s desire for a private setting but that curiosity soon turned to surprise and shock as Dany entered the chamber, with Brandon revealing her true identity to Aemon.

The old Maester was overjoyed to meet Dany and Brandon swore he saw tears of joys in the old man’s eyes. Brandon excused himself so that the two Targaryens could speak freely with Aemon thanking him profusely for the kindness that Brandon had showed his family.

* * *

A few hours later, Dany entered his chambers with a glorious smile and unshed tears upon her face. She was bursting with happiness and wished to share that joy with the man who had made it all possible.

Dany wrapped her hand around Brandon’s throbbing erection, just a little bit tighter. Her hot body pressing against his back, her tight hand squeezing him. All of it caused Brandon’s eyes to glaze over in so much pleasure, the further Dany worked him over.  
  
“You have done me a great service by giving me the chance to meet my great uncle, you deserve a great reward,” Dany said to him.

“But, why just use my hand?”  
  
Dany sat Brandon back down onto the chair and dropped to a knee to get to work as she licked his entire length. Every single vein of Brandon’s cock popped into place. Dany drew out the tasting, making Brandon feel the warmth of her tongue. Every single inch received pleasure. And while she licked, Dany cupped Brandon’s balls, milking them and gazing upon him with a dirty expression burning in her eyes.  
  
“Mmm!”  
  
Brandon entered Dany’s mouth and it was pure paradise. So much pleasure, and it felt so good. Especially when his hands brushed back and forth through Dany’s silky silver tresses. Her beautiful face, her intense eyes, locking onto Brandon’s while she bobbed up and down on his crotch made Brandon almost lose it right there in his mouth.  
  
Dany let go of him, pinching the base of his cock. Brandon almost went mad from the denial. She gave him a smile and turned around. Hand still wrapped around the base of his manhood, Dany ground her ass back and forth against his erection. The circular motions she made sent flares of lust through his body as Brandon groaned in response.  
  
Finally, Brandon jumped up off of the chair and pulled Dany’s dress off, to expose her flat belly and nice breasts completely. Brandon rubbed his manhood all over her stomach before cupping her chest.  
  
“Let’s see how flexible you truly are,” Brandon growled in her ears.  
  
Dany’s smoky gaze indicated that she wanted Brandon should go for it. A fact made evident by her exposing her pussy to him which as dripping wet. Brandon wrapped his arms around her and Dany, with a smile, did a back bend with her palms touching the floor. Her legs spreading out, revealing her tight wet hole.  
  
Brandon grabbed her legs and touched them, admiring how soft they were. He leaned down to kiss Dany’s body, as she maintained the position. Despite Brandon’s hardened cock pushing against her, Dany never once broke that particular position.  
  
With a loud roar, Brandon speared into her pussy. The tightness made the pleasure rush through Brandon. Despite the teasing, and having balls fit to burst from the fun earlier, Brandon did not back off from her.  
  
“Every time is the first time with you,” Dany breathed.

Brandon’s hands slid down Dany’s body and squeezed her breasts. He took a nipple in each hand, playing with them making Dany moan in pleasure. She spread her legs as far as possible to give Brandon the opportunity to drive deeper into her. He went up and down on a constant basis, stuffing her pussy with as much of his aching hard manhood as possible.  
  
“Oooh, baby, you’re so close,” Dany managed. “Fuck me...harder!”  
  
Dany squeezed his hips to ensure that Brandon would be going deeper and deeper. The hot, fit woman pushed up against Brandon, taking his manhood. Her tight inner walls squeezed down upon him. Dany’s eyes, her burning, hot gaze increased, with the lust only about ready to explode.  
  
Brandon pulled out for a little cool down session. Dany turned over, getting on her hands and knees and presenting her ass for him. Brandon took the present, slapping his large palms against her. He climbed behind Dany and kissed her from her neck, all the way down to her sweaty back.  
  
With a sweeping motion, Brandon ate Dany out and made her close her eyes in a gasp of pleasure. Brandon once again proved that his tongue was just as good as his hands, with Dany experiencing nothing other than the very best. Extremely hot, extremely blistering ecstasy, just burning through every last inch of her body. Brandon touched her and made her spring back to life.  
  
The virile northman pulled back and Dany climbed to her feet. She pulled the two chairs far apart. Putting a foot on each chair, Dany spread her legs apart, while pressing palms down on the table. Dany’s exposed her tight pussy and ass to Brandon, giving him a very burning gaze over her shoulder.  
  
Brandon walked over next to Dany and pressed his hands down her body. The hot breath coming from Dany’s mouth only accelerated what Brandon was doing. Despite his body screaming for need, for release, Brandon wanted to take every single minute to ravage this hot woman’s body. From her head, down to her toes. All over her body, touching her, caressing her, just bringing her alive.  
  
“Brandon,” Dany breathed.  
  
Brandon stroked her beautiful feet, before moving down to touch her legs. Grinding up against Dany allowed Brandon to enjoy the heat of her warm body. She called for him, demanded to be fucked. Brandon put his hands on her hips, sliding himself back and forth down her womanhood.  
  
The call to enter her turned out to be much too great for any one person to deny and Brandon entered Dany. Her walls, smooth as silk, grabbed onto him and clutched on as tight as possible. As tight as they could be. Oh, Brandon almost lost it, when sliding back and forth into Dany, drilling her warm pussy from behind.  
  
“You’re so incredible,” Brandon groaned.  
  
Every time Brandon entered her, he touched all of the right spots. Therefore, the pleasure only doubled, the faster Brandon put himself into her. Thrusting away as this position also allowed him to worship her legs.  
  
And judging by his behaviour, Brandon believed Dany’s legs were worthy of worship as he picked up the pace, driving up and down into Brandon. The groaning, the tightening of her muscles, made Brandon just get closer and closer to the peak. The weight in his balls showed Dany how close Brandon is to exploding.  
  
Dany came, closing her walls down onto Brandon. She registered one, primal scream of pleasure as everything in her body came undone while tightening down onto Brandon. And Brandon, speeding up inside of her, worked as far into her body as humanly possible. She could feel every veiny ripple.  
  
Brandon could feel Dany, hear her, practically smell the arousal just pumping out of her. Oh yes, Brandon had her at the edge, about where he wanted her. He picked up the pace, feeling his own edge coming through.  
  
Close, so close, and Brandon knew it would only be a matter of time before he had popped inside of Dany’s wonderful body. He sped up, enjoying her insides. Every last moment, it felt like pure bliss.  
  
The load which had been building up in his balls for hours finally gave way. Not that it would be any help given that Dany squeezed and milked him, taking him deep inside of her body.  
  
“You caused this,” Brandon told her.  
  
“I know!” Dany managed in between moans.  
  
Brandon grabbed onto her, pumping deep inside of her body.

The Wild Wolf broke himself away from the woman allowing Dany to crawl back onto the table, leaving a trail of cum behind her. She turned over, and spread her legs and touched her sweat-covered body. She hummed very slightly, running her fingers all over while gazing at Brandon and inviting him inside of her.Dany spread her legs and Brandon got the message of what she wanted. He climbed onto Dany and kissed her body before taking yet another plunge inside of her tight body.

Sometime later, Dany bounced up and down on Brandon, her legs elevated on his shoulder so he could suck her toes and kiss the back of her legs. She lost track of the number of orgasms Brandon gave her. Only, that she had been drenched in sweat and her own juices. Along with a tiny bit of drool coming from her mouth and some dried up cum on her face after Brandon painted it during one of her sessions.  
  
Brandon succumbed to Dany’s tightening muscles one more time. Only the third time compared to her dozens, and Brandon reloaded his shots just as quickly as he fired them off.  
  
“That was amazing,” Dany breathed. “I can’t get enough of your big beautiful cock.”  
  
“God only knows I never can” Dacey commented as she slipped into the room. Dany and Brandon turned towards her. She smiled a knowing smile when pacing towards them, hands firmly pressed on her hips.  
  
“How long have you been there?”  
  
“Long enough,” Dacey said. She turned to Dany. “I was with Uncle Jeor speaking about Bear Isle and our family. I was headed to my chamber when I heard the sounds of your fuck session.”

“You seem to have had your fill, it’s my turn now” Dacey added.  
  
Dany slid off of it, and waited to see what Dacey would do. Dacey dropped to her knees, took Brandon into her mouth, and sucked the juices which Dany left behind. She made sure to make a show out of it, loudly slurping Brandon as She deep-throated Brandon with feverish worship.  
  
Brandon closed his eyes, as his amazing She-Bear sucked him extremely hard, taking the juices as deep into her mouth as possible. She had really upped her game after their time on the road, to Brandon’s benefit. And he benefited so greatly, that he never felt so alive.  
  
He caught a glimpse of Dany watching Dacey’s work, a finger jammed into her pussy. The edging had started, and would not stop under any circumstances. Dacey locked eyes with Dany, who smiled in response.  
  
After withdrawing from Brandon, and leaving him with a massive, dripping wet hard on, Dacey slid onto the table right next to Dany. She pressed her hands onto Dany, with a predatory smile on her face.

Dany and Dacey entered an extremely passionate kiss with Dany showing off her own oral skills.

“You’re amazing,” Brandon whispered in Dacey’s ear.  
  
Dacey did not say anything, on the account of being too busy with Dany’s mouth and molesting the younger woman with her tongue. Dany put her hand onto the back of Dacey’s head, to deepen the kiss as much as humanly possible as their mouths were pressed together, for a long hot makeout session.  
  
Brandon undid Dacey’s breeches and exposed her lower body towards him. As willing and ready as ever, Brandon could feel the evidence Dacey enjoyed that session rather well. And it only got worse, when Brandon pressed himself against Dacey.  
  
Dacey’s body sandwiched between Brandon and Dany. Not that she minded. The thick piece of meat sliding up against her entrance, oh Dacey almost lost herself in all pleasure. She hated to have it end any time soon.  
  
Finally, Brandon took the plunge with Dacey stretching out her body while plunging inside. The familiar and welcome enveloping of Dacey around him sent Brandon into waves of pleasure. He rose up and rose out.  
  
Perfect position to play with Dany’s lovely legs some more as he slid up and down on them, making her cry out in pleasure. Brandon caught a whiff of her pussy, even more aroused now that she had the pair of them.  
  
Dacey slid down Dany’s body so she could taste the gift Brandon left behind. The first touch of Dacey’s tongue sent an obvious jolt of pleasure through Dany.  
  
The faster Brandon drove himself into her, the more pleasure she felt. Dacey had been quicker, quicker, quicker, tightening around him, and releasing her pleasure into one orgasm.  
  
Brandon slowed down just long enough to ride the orgasm out. After a certain amount of time, he leaned forward.  
  
“It would only be fair for Dany to taste you too, wouldn’t it?”  
  
Understanding what Brandon had in mind and what he had in store for Dany, Dacey relinquished Brandon from her inner walls. Walking over, Brandon positioned his thick tool against Dany’s mouth, spreading her warm lips. He grabbed onto Dany’s hair, and pushed deep into her mouth and thrusted away.  
  
Dany enjoyed the taste which Dacey left behind. It was so sweet, so sinful, and she hoped to directly get a chance to eat Dacey’s pussy. Brandon giving her a second hand sample by forcing his way into her mouth was a good enough substitute. Dany’s eyes watered from how vigorously he pumped inside of her mouth.  
  
Dacey finally rose up from enjoying Dany to get a pretty good and close look at the vigorous throat-fucking session that Brandon was giving Dany. He put his hands on either side of her head and pumped as deep inside of her mouth as humanly possible. Those balls slapped against her chin.  
  
“Better slow gown, my King, we don’t want to wear her out completely” Dacey said.  
  
“Of course,” Brandon said.  
  
Dacey gave his manhood a gentle caress when Dany released it from her tight mouth. She laid down on the table, legs spread for Brandon. Brandon readied himself to enter Dacey, to ravish her body. Her legs wrapped around him, tight, when she squeezed him. He entered Dacey and made her cry out in pleasure.  
  
Dacey raked her nails down Brandon’s strong body. She breathed deep into Brandon’s ear, the faster he plowed inside of her. The harder he worked Dacey’s body, the more she enjoyed being stuffed completely to the brim by Brandon’s thick, engorged manhood.  
  
“Brandon,” Dacey breathed.  
  
She cast a steamy look towards Dany and then back at Brandon.  
  
“I wasn’t done with my meal.”  
  
Dany turned around and climbed onto Dacey’s face. She buried Dacey face-first into her thighs and Dacey opened her mouth to slurp on her. Dany could feel Dacey’s warm tongue, hot mouth, working over her.  
  
Brandon put his hands-on Dany’s back briefly, to toy with her ass. He pulled them off to enjoy Dacey’s legs, and then switched back to Dany’s ass.  
  
Sometimes, a man longed for more than a couple of hands, and this was one of those times. Yet, Brandon made do with what he had and the two women enjoyed Brandon’s tender, but dominate, stroking.  
  
Dacey squeezed Brandon’s backside with the bottoms of her feet, to allow him to slide deeper inside of her. His balls swinging back and forth, striking her at all of the right spots sent a flare of pleasure just dancing through Dacey. She clamped down onto Brandon and released him, humming in delight.  
  
“Oh, Dacey, you’re amazing,” Brandon grunted. “I can’t get enough of you.”  
  
Dacey just smiled despite herself. She enjoyed Dany’s tasty core, which squirted her tasty juices into her mouth. The faster Dacey turned her tongue, the more Dany moaned out.  
Suddenly, they all switched positions. Dany was on her hands and knees and Dacey climbed up behind her, touching her body. Brandon climbed up behind Dacey, and shoved his length inside of her, while also slapping his balls against Dany. It gave her enough stimulation, and Brandon took care of the rest of it by touching Dany’s hot, smouldering core with his fingers.  
  
Almost as if he had been fucking both women at once, Brandon thrust as deep into Dacey while finger banging Dany. Their cries intermingled through the air. It had been just amazing to share this with these two gorgeous women.  
  
Dacey always felt so full when Brandon entered her and he knew all of the spots. Dacey’s orgasm creeped up through her body. The heat started at the centre and spread through her, from head to toe, every inch of her body. And Brandon’s very skilled hands pressed against her.  
  
“Think you might lose it?” Brandon asked.  
  
“There is no thinking about it,” Dacey panted before kissing Dany against her back and hip.  
  
The sounds coming from the valyrian beauty only inspired Dacey to pleasure her more often.  
  
Dany did not have any coherent thoughts as both Brandon and Dacey played with her body while Brandon continued to pound away at Dacey. Every dozen or so thrusts, Brandon touched Dany’s wet folds with his tip, before pulling out and hammering away at Dacey some more in such a way which she was being driven completely mad with lust.  
  
“Ooooh!” Dany cried out in endless passion.  
  
Brandon just broke out in a smile and kept with the thrusting, using both of their bodies and causing them to almost break. Dany’s walls squeezed down onto his fingers just as much as Dacey’s squeezed down on his thrusting organ. Both women in a state of orgasm brought Brandon closer towards his, as the weight of his balls almost grew painful.  
  
Yet, Brandon pressed up and rocked even further back. He wanted both of them, both of them to cry out in pleasure. Brandon filled Dacey and Dany’s bodies with countless orgasms. He enjoyed the two gorgeous women, sending them over the edge with fits of constant pleasure.  
  
They cried out with pleasure dancing through their bodies. And that pleasure went through Brandon as well. His balls slapping against them, it made a loud sound. Loud cracks of Brandon’s weighty testicles just pushing against one of their tight cores and another tight core. He thrusted away until finally something had to give.  
  
Brandon broke and filled up Dacey with an endless flood of cum. After Dany had gotten a few of Brandon’s loads tonight, it was only fair that Brandon gave the She-Bear her share.

As Brandon thrust away at Dacey, she let out all of her passions in a scream which only made Dany achieve her release one more time.

After some time, Brandon finished filling Dacey and pulled out, both women seemed eager for more but he reminded them that he was dining with the Lord Commander tonight and needed to be rested.

* * *

Brandon dined with Lord Commander Mormont and his younger brother Benjen Stark who had returned that evening from a ranging beyond the Wall, in the Lord Commander’s solar as they all discussed the state of the Night’s watch as well the threat of possible wildling invasion led by the deserter Mance Rayder.

Brandon also shared with them the reason as to why the Reed children had come to the Wall, Jojen’s gifts and his need to journey beyond the Wall.

Both Jeor and Benjen were highly sceptical and voiced their concerns about two young children journeying across the icy Northern tundra. Brandon accepted their thoughts but told them that Jojen had asked to be taken to the Weirwood grove beyond the Wall where apparently, they would get proof to Jojen’s claims as well as guidance for the coming days.

Both men of the Night’s Watch still weren’t sure but decided to trust Brandon’s judgement and agreed to make arrangements so that they could head to the grove tomorrow morning.

Later that night, Brandon was lying in his bed thinking on which of his lovely companions should he visit for the night. He was brought of his thoughts as the door to his chamber opened and the three beauties he was thinking of, entered inside and crawled onto the bed surrounding him.

Meera took Brandon’s cock out of his breeches first while Daenerys and Dacey entered a very steamy make-out session.  
  
“I have to have this,” Meera cooed when dragging her tongue over it.  
  
“Help yourself.” Brandon answered  
  
The swollen rod pushed all the way into her mouth, Meera’s eyes locked onto her lover as the beautiful dark-haired woman moved down as she took Brandon’s cock in her tight throat.

After a while Meera pulled out, gasping for air. Dacey moved in and planted a kiss down Brandon’s pole and showed Meera how it was done. Meera folded her arms and pouted, secretly aroused from Dacey repeatedly swirling her tongue around Brandon’s pulsing pole and having it edge just a tiny bit closer to her warm and waiting mouth. Oh, yes, this would do very nicely.  
  
The most sensuous of the three women, Daenerys, wrapped her arms around Meera. Her breasts just pushed against Meera’s body as she played with Meera all over. Several kisses sent Meera completely wild with pleasure. Daenerys rubbed her fingers against Meera’s nipples and tugged on them, building up the pleasure in her loins. She nibbled, sucked, and kissed the back of Meera’s neck.  
  
“Mmm, your sweet little pussy is mine now, Lady Reed.”  
  
The sweet sounds which Meera made in response to Dany’s actions, only made Dacey bob up and down faster. Dacey’s tucked her fingers underneath Brandon’s balls and gave them a tight little squeeze as Brandon grabbed the back of her head and locked his eyes onto Meera who bent over with a moan.  
  
“Damn, Dacey, are you trying to suck me dry?”  
  
The dirty look in Dacey’s eyes showed she intended to do just that. She cupped Brandon’s balls and squeezed them tightly. Bobbing up and down, faster and more vigorously, Dacey almost had him.  
  
Meera’s mind had been taken on a hell of a thrill ride. Daenerys mounted her from behind and rubbed her pussy up against Meera’s wet twat. Up and down, moving her hips in circles. Their lips rubbed up together and inflamed the desire spreading through Meera. She let out a soft moan the faster Daenerys rode her from behind, releasing and latching their lips together in a furious series of motions.  
  
Brandon bottomed out in Dacey’s mouth. His balls strained about ready to burst. Dacey cupped them and squeezed them so vigorously she could just feel the cum building into them. Brandon grabbed onto Dacey’s hair and pushed all the way down her throat, burying his seed into her mouth.  
  
Each spurt of seed sprayed into Dacey’s waiting mouth. Brandon buried load after load into Dacey’s mouth, with the gorgeous brunette sucking up as much seed as could be stored in Brandon’s balls. Dacey cupped Brandon’s balls and milked them dry.  
  
“So, had your fill?” Brandon asked her.  
  
A long kiss followed and Dacey swirled her tongue down his length to collect the trickling cum. Her green eyes, shining with mischief, flashed in lust.  
  
“Well, in my mouth at least,” Dacey answered.  
  
With a beckoning finger and a smile, Dacey made Daenerys come to her. Daenerys left Meera twitching on the bed, with a denied orgasm. The Dragon Princess and the Crannog girl leaned in and kissed each other deeply, with Dacey running her fingers through Daenerys’s silver blonde hair while rubbing up against her.  
  
Dacey moved in and crawled over Brandon as his twitching cock was prepared to feed her hungry pussy. Dacey gripped the underside of Brandon’s prick and eased it up against her. Dacey nibbled down on her lip very sensually when moving her hips back and forth, stroking and inflaming Brandon’s manhood with her pussy.  
  
“I want you. I need you. Now.” Brandon gruffly commanded.  
  
Dacey sank a short distance down onto Brandon. Brandon grabbed Dacey’s hips and climbed up to suck her chest. Dacey’s soft bosom opened up and allowed Brandon to slurp her. Her nipples, right in his mouth, slid all the way inside. Dacey cradled his head.  
  
Soon after, Dacey motioned for Brandon to lay back as she cradled his head in her hands and kissed him vigorously. The kiss continued with Dacey grinding up and down.

Dacey then speared herself down onto Brandon’s tool with her eyes going wide, pupils piercing with desire. Though not as much as the desire of Brandon’s hard cock inside of her body.  
  
She squeezed him up and down. Brandon could feel her inner walls, vigorously milking his body. Brandon leaned in and grabbed a hold of Dacey’s delicious breasts. So suckable, so lickable, so kissable, and Brandon did all of them. Dacey dragged her nails down the back of his head.  
  
“I want his mouth.” Dany called out as she was busy fingering Meera.  
  
Dacey tilted back and Daenerys stood up over Brandon. Brandon opened wide and practically inhaled Daenerys’s juicy pussy. Her lips rubbed up and down against him, feeding Brandon her pussy. His hands grabbed Daenerys’s delicious ass and pounded her pussy onto his face. Daenerys dripped and Brandon inhaled her scent.

Meera’s cunt squeezed Daenerys’s finger.  
  
Brandon, rarely at a loss for words, could do nothing else but suck on Daenerys’s sweet lips. Her thighs pressed up against his face as she used Brandon’s mouth as an outlet for pleasure only increased.  
  
The sensations of feasting on Daenerys were so intense that Brandon almost forgot about Dacey clamping down onto him. Brandon enjoyed the tightness of Dacey’s warm walls around him. She squeezed and released him, with each milking motion only bringing him closer to the breaking point. Brandon bottomed in Dacey’s tight cunt and released her.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Dacey came hard for Brandon and released her juices in an endless flood over his pulsing prick. She looked down into his eyes, and bounced a bit more vigorously onto him.  
  
Despite Brandon trying to not succumb to Dacey’s tight pussy, he lost it completely. Dacey milked him, her walls crushing his cock and squeezing his balls fast. It felt heavenly, with Brandon emptying his prominent balls inside of Dacey’s tight and savoury ass.  
  
Daenerys crawled down Brandon’s body, careful to rub her sizeable tits over every last inch of Brandon. She ended up at his cock, with it twitching oh so near her entrance. Daenerys pushed Dacey down the bed and got into position.  
  
The tongue of the Targaryen harlot entered Dacey’s wet pussy causing Dacey to grab onto the bed and moan in pleasure.

Brandon climbed behind Daenerys and put his hands on her ass. Her delightfully curvy body pressed in Brandon’s hands, ending up with his hands over her ass.  
  
Meera closed her eyes, the orgy moving a bit away from her. And more importantly, she could only see a slight glimpse of Brandon sliding his way into Daenerys’s pussy and bottoming out inside of her. Those balls hit and made Meera very hungry in the process.  
  
The cries of Daenerys only increased as Brandon grabbed onto her and with one more solid thrust, plowed into her tight body. Daenerys squeezed him and tried to milk another load out of Brandon. Brandon slid all the way into her.  
  
“I hope you didn’t think it would be that easy.” Brandon grunted  
  
Oh, Daenerys did not think it would be that easy. Of course, she hoped that Brandon would be able to drive his big cock deep inside of her and practically split her open. She squeezed him, working better.  
  
“She’s choking for you,” Dacey gasped.  
  
Brandon looked over his shoulder and obviously, the ‘she’ that Dacey was talking about had been Meera. Dacey moved over, leaving Brandon and Daenerys alone. Brandon fucked Daenerys deeply into the bed. The cries of her incoherent and pleasurable moans inflamed Brandon’s balls to an entirely new level.  
  
The longing of Daenerys, and the need for Brandon to dump his load inside of her only increased as Daenerys tightened her slickening walls around her.  
  
“Mmm, your pussy is empty. And it’s dripping wet. In need for some attention, isn’t it?” Dacey teased the aroused Meera as she shoved her fingers all the way into Meera. Meera gasped and could not say anything. Dacey molested her lithe body and then turned Meera around. She forced Meera down and used Meera’s face as a chair. Meera found Dacey’s big ass cheeks bouncing on her face and smothering her.  
  
All Meera could do to get some relief is vigorously eat away and pleasure Dacey.  
  
Dacey closed her eyes and bounced up and down on Meera’s mouth. Meera pleasuring her asshole caused Dacey to finger Meera’s. She got really wet and gave Dacey the perfect natural lubrication.  
  
Brandon slammed into Daenerys so hard as the view of Dacey dominating Meera made his balls tense up with pleasure. He was about ready to burst and spill every last drop of seed into Daenerys’s clutching cunt as she squeezed his balls one more time.  
  
Bottoming out in Daenerys, Brandon finished riding her until his seed rushed into her body. Her cavern pretty much drank up every drop of cum from his balls, with the ride being finished. Brandon buried blast after blast of cum into Daenerys until she drained his balls.  
  
“Come here,” Dacey offered Brandon a tit fuck and Brandon was not going to turn such a good present down.  
  
“Oh, your tits were made for this,” Brandon said. “And they feel amazing, clinging out my cock like this.”  
  
“Spectacular, too?”  
  
Brandon groaned and managed to hold off from busting a nut all over Dacey’s chest right away.  
  
“Sensational even.”  
  
Dacey licked Brandon’s head while it appeared from her cleavage. She pulled out all the way and then released Meera from between her ass cheeks. Meera took a deep breath and Dacey rubbed her pussy all over Meera’s face as one last reminder of her domination.  
  
“I would like you to claim her ass,” The She-Bear told her direwolf King.  
  
Brandon’s cock twitched, uncannily hungry, and Meera’s cheeks, spread invitingly by Dacey, presented the perfect target. Her ass was so tight and so delicious, that Brandon thought he might not last long. However, he would make the most of it.  
  
The tight anal ring gripping Brandon experienced when he went into Meera made him groan. He slid Meera’s ass cheeks back and slid himself all the way into her body as her ass bounced and Brandon lowered himself in to her body. She tightly grabbed and released Brandon; each motion more fluid as he pumped into her delicious ass from behind. Meera stared over her shoulder, practically calling for Brandon to ram her hard.  
  
“Damn, Meera, you wanted this so badly,” Brandon grunted to the Crannog girl.  
  
“Mmm, don’t forget my pussy.”  
  
Brandon fingered it and made Meera squirt several times over. He held on tight and plowed her into the bed. Meera’s ass, moving into his hand allowed for the perfect grip. He rode her faster and Meera stared over her shoulder, an uncannily hungry expression in her eyes.  
  
Closer, closer to the breaking point. Brandon leaned in and Meera came all over his hand. Brandon allowed Dacey and Daenerys to lick the sticky juices from his hand while he pounded Meera’s ass more vigorously. His balls were ready to burst and Dacey’s grabbing onto and releasing them added to the pressure.  
  
“Finish, I can sense it.”  
  
The subtle and arousing words of Daenerys made both Brandon and Meera cum together. Brandon’s load sprayed in Meera’s ass and all over her ass. Brandon saw stars when injecting his creamy load all the way into Meera and spilling it all over her asshole.  
  
Oh, yes, this was a great release. Both Brandon and Meera tingled in the aftermath from their release.  
  
The second Brandon removed himself from Meera’s ass, Dacey licked him clean and then dove in to eat Meera’s ass. Daenerys moved in and sucked her pussy as well.  
  
Both Daenerys and Dacey exposed their asses to Brandon. It was not a matter of whether Brandon was going to fuck these two lovely women in the ass, but which one was he going to do so first.

_‘Perhaps, I should flip a coin’_ Brandon mused to himself.

The rest of the night was spent in a haze of carnal pleasure with several more orgasms rocking all their bodies.

* * *

Brandon, Lord Commander Jeor, Benjen, Dacey and the Reed siblings journeyed to the weirwood grove beyond the Wall, the next morning. Daenerys decided to stay and spend some time with Maester Aemon learning about their family. It was a short journey as the grove was located not too far from the Wall.

Brandon asked the Lord Commander that no guards and rangers accompany them as per Jojen’s direction which stated that only their group should be present in the grove in order for the Gods to reveal their will. Both men of the Night’s Watch voiced their hesitation but, in the end, consented to the request.

Jojen instructed them to make their way towards the heart tree located in the centre of the grove, they did and had to wait for a short time only as suddenly the roots and bark of the tree begun to rumble and twist outward reveal a dark cave way within the tree.

They had still not recovered from the shock, when a small child like creature emerged from the opening and greeted Jojen, who later explained that they were looking upon a Child of the Forest.

Brandon’s mind was stumped as he witnessed a creature from legend converse with the Reed boy, and he was certain that he was not the only one experiencing these feelings. Jojen after finishing his conversation with the mythical creature informed the group that he and Meera needed to follow the Child to the one who would prepare Jojen for the coming conflicts.

No one could really voice a protest as they all understood that a greater force was at work.

The Child of the Forest, who he later learned was called Leaf, turned to address Brandon.

“You’re the heir to the one they called Brandon the builder. They call you the ‘Wild Wolf’” Brandon could only nod in answer, “ The coming conflict will be difficult and you will have to finish what your ancestors began many millennia ago, but trust your instincts and you will surpass all your forefathers in greatness” the Child stated in calm tone.

The Child asked to place his hand upon the face of another weirwood so that the Gods could guide him for the future days and pass on the knowledge hidden within his blood. Despite his feelings of anxiousness and doubt, Brandon did as was requested of him and was immediately hit with a barrage of visions and knowledge as soon as he touched the tree.

He almost stumbled onto the ground but managed to steady himself as his mind slowly processed all the information that he had been flooded with, most of which was confusing and did not make much sense to him.

The Child sensed his thoughts and assured him that in time all would make sense to him. Before leaving with the Reed siblings, the Child told him to wait here in the grove after their departure as he would receive a boon from the Gods.

He watched the trio enter the cave way which closed back up the very instant the last person passed through the opening.

As he stood in the grove with his companions trying to make sense of all that happened. But before they made much headway, Benjen noticed a disturbance from beyond the grove. They set out to investigate and came upon a group of wildlings.

Both groups almost immediately ran into each other and a battle commenced. Though the wildlings were greater in number, they lacked proper weapons and training which levelled the fight. Brandon was duelling with huge fighter was about to be attacked from behind by another wildling when suddenly, a great wolf jumped upon his foe, tearing his throat out.

“It’s a bloody direwolf!” Benjen exclaimed and upon further inspection, he agreed with his brother’s assessment. The wolf was huge, almost the size of a war horse, with dark grey fur and bright amber eyes.

Brandon could not dwell upon the creature for too long as they were still in battle. The fight continued, but the wildlings were starting to fall back as the direwolf appeared to be on their side.

Soon, they had dispatched most of their foes while a few ran back towards the haunted forest, with Benjen wanting to give chase but Jeor commanded that they pull back and return to Castle Black in case there were other groups nearby. Dacey had managed to disarm a wildling woman who yielded and begged for mercy after her companions abandoned her. They were contemplating taking her back as a prisoner when all of a sudden, Benjen was struck with an arrow in the shoulder, causing him to fall to the ground.

Dacey quickly spotted an archer perched on a nearby boulder and bid them to take cover. However, before the archer could fire another arrow, he was tackled to the ground by the direwolf.

Brandon made to approach the archer and creature, but Jeor called out to him to be careful as the beast could attack him as well.

“I don’t think so, Lord Jeor. The Child said that I would receive a boon from the Gods today and it appears they have decided to gift me with my family’s sigil” Brandon answered back, his confidence only increasing as the wolf appeared to be differing to his will and backed off from their attacker.

Brandon moved forward to the wildling archer who was still lying on the ground, apparently the wolf knocked him unconscious. As he lifted the hood of the archer, he was surprised to see that it was not a man, but a girl with fiery red hair. The girl was young and if he had to guess, she could not be more than six or seven and ten years in age. Her skin was fair and she was quite attractive.

He knew that he should end her immediately but something in the back of his mind told him not to. At the same time, their captive cried out to him to spare her, stating that the archer was her cousin who only sought to help her.

Dacey checked on Benjen who appeared to fine as the arrow had not pierced to deep, the She-Bear surmised that Benjen would be completely healed in a few weeks. Lord Jeor chimed in stating that they should take both women as prisoners since they could provide them with valuable information regarding the wildling forces and as to why they had ventured so close to the Wall.

In the end, Brandon heeded the Old Bear’s advice and his own instincts. They quickly bound both women, with the archer still being unconscious and carried them back to Castle Black, with the direwolf, who he later decided to call ‘Winter’ closely following behind him.

Upon their return, Jeor ordered Benjen to be taken to Maester Aemon so that his injury would be tended to, while Dacey took the unconscious wildling archer to a cell with some rangers.

The Old-Bear asked the rangers to take their captive, a woman named Osha to be placed in chains and taken to his solar where he would question her.

Brandon was invited to the interrogation in the Lord Commander’s solar. The Wildling woman, Osha, answered all their questions without much hassle. She informed them of how the rumors about Mance Rayder were true. The so-called King-Beyond-the-Wall was attempting to unite all the wildling tribes into an army with the intent of taking the Wall but the task was proving to be very difficult.

Osha’s group did not have much faith in Mance’s plan and decided to climb the Wall themselves, hoping that their small number and picking an area where the Watch’s patrol was lax that would lead to success. They had been scouting the Wall’s defenses when they were discovered by Brandon’s group.

Osha also spoke of cold winds rising and an ancient foe returning to destroy them all. A tale that seemed to ring truer to Brandon and the Lord Commander considering all they had seen today.

She also commented about how Brandon was a ‘Warg’ after observing the interactions between him and the direwolf. Upon inquiring, she shared her knowledge on the subject which was not too much to begin with and mostly seemed like a wet-nurse’s story. But he was not keen to dismiss any fact easily these days due to his recent experiences.

The Old Bear told him that since their captives were women, he could not keep them imprisoned here as they could be harmed, given the character of most men of the Watch who were former criminals and rapists. Brandon agreed and offered to take them back to Winterfell. He told Osha that she and her cousin could serve his house to atone for their crime and in return they would be fed, sheltered and protected. Osha immediately accepted his offer and thanked him.

After both and he and Mormont were certain that the Wildling woman had no more information to give, the Lord commander ordered her to be taken to her cousin’s cell where she could inform her of King Brandon’s generous offer.

* * *

Later that evening, Brandon dreamed of running among the bushes outside Castle Black and hunting down a pair of rabbits. He awoke with a start, trying to make sense of the strange dream and the fact that he could almost taste blood in his mouth. Eventually, he concluded that Osha had been right about him being a Warg as his experience matched both her knowledge and the description mentioned in old books provided by Maester Aemon on the subject of Skin-changing.

He asked his guards to bring Osha to his chambers, he hoped that she could help him understand his new abilities, given that she knew of other Wargs from beyond the Wall. Soon enough, his guards returned with the wildling woman. He ordered his guards away as he did not want anyone to overhear his discussion about Wargs lest rumours start spreading.

Brandon looked upon the captive wildling who apparently had been allowed to clean up and looked far more presentable than before.

“I need you to tell me all you know about _'Wargs'_ , the power and how it can be used” Brandon commanded her.

“I already did, there is nothing more I can tell you. We freefolk, tend not to mix with them a lot. Untrustful bunch, that they are!” Osha answered.

“Freefolk” Brandon questioned on the term and later learned that his of the Wildlings referred to themselves on account of their culture. She also informed him of how she and other women in her culture were called ‘Spearwives’ as well as the queer customs and traditions of the lands beyond the Wall.

“Well, you are no longer free so to speak as both your life and that of your cousin is indebted to myself and House Stark. And as for wielding a weapon, you can forget about it. It’s not going to happen until I am certain of your loyalty” Brandon responded gruffly.

The lack of information on his new skills along with the feelings that he experienced in his dreams had caused him to become frustrated and worked up.

“I understand that King Wolf. Give me a chance, I’ll prove myself to you” Osha stated suggestively as she fumbled with the laces of her dress.

“I may not know much about Wargs, but I know that the skinchangers tend to take on traits of the beast that they control and eventually become part animal themselves. You command a mighty direwolf, fierce with a ferocious appetite.”

“You seem to be feeling a hunger as well. Perhaps, I can help to satisfy it.” Osha stated with a knowing look upon her face.

Brandon’s instincts were on a high and he promptly tore the ragged dress of his Wilding captive. Her dark hair alluringly framed her face, she had a full set of breasts with perky dark nipples and Brandon could not wait to squeeze them. Her flat stomach was toned with muscles, her hips were fairly shapely and she had a delicious ass, Brandon saw that much as he allowed her to walk before him. She had a strip of black hair down her sex for a landing strip, and long legs that were fairly toned. She also bore quite a few scars upon her back and legs, evidence of her harsh life beyond the Wall

“Well, since you are indebted to me. I think that you should start working that debt off. Your life on this side of the Wall will be determined by how well you perform” Brandon told as his hands grabbed her wrists and she was firmly brought her to her knees before him.

Brandon promptly shed his tunic and breeches allowing Osha a view of his muscular physique and the massive rod that was hanging between his legs.

It was thick and erect and the sight of it caused Osha to lick her lips, practically smacking them together. She had seen some well-endowed men before, but the Wolf King appeared to have blessed with the member of a giant.

She wanted it, she had to have it, and if she wanted something, she would take it, no question about it. Perhaps, this life of service would not be so bad.

“Just don’t look, suck.” Brandon firmly commanded.

Osha did that as she was told. Her lips wrapped around him and she wondered if she bit off a little more than she could chew. Not literally but in the figurative sense of the word. His member pushed deeper into her mouth.

“Here, let me help you.” Brandon said as he grabbed the back of Osha’s head and slammed his cock into her mouth. She should have felt angered but feelings of anger disappeared with feelings of lust as she took him into the back of her throat. Her hot mouth popping around his thick rod, trying to earn the creamy treat that was hidden inside.

He groaned as she worked her way around him, slurping and swirling her tongue around him. The woman’s hot mouth coated him with saliva as he fucked her face and that was the greatest thing ever.

Her eyes looked at him with wanton desire, as his balls slapped against her chin. Brandon continued to push himself to the limits, as she brought herself down onto him.

Her tongue swirled around his member, as she continued to suck him and try to bring him closer to the edge of his release. The woman continued to work him over, panting as she brought herself to him.

Brandon held onto the back of her head, forcing more of himself deeper into her mouth. She had the entire length in her mouth and took it.

Good things apparently did come for those who waited. Brandon grabbed onto her face, forcing more of his length down her throat until his balls tightened to the limit and came undone.

The hot warm fluid practically refreshed Osha. It was like she was hit with a cold drink of water in the middle of some kind of desert. Spurt after spurt of cum shot into her as she sucked it down.

The next thing she knew, she was down, her arms held behind her back. She was bent over a table as Brandon took a nice long look at what he had to work with. And he liked what he saw.

“You may have other lovers before but from now on, you will serve only me. And believe me, you won’t crave the touch of another man ever again” Brandon whispered.

“Yes,” Osha agreed and she could feel him brush across her opening, about ready to take that for his own.

“Well, today’s your lucky day. Get ready for the fuck of your life” Brandon whispered, biting down on the back of her neck and then sucking on it, marking her further. This bitch belonged to him now and he would violate her body in every way.

Osha braced herself for the pain and she felt it. Her mind was able to process things much quicker so she did feel a second of pain. Her mind was overloaded by the sensations as the Wolf King above her, grabbed her around the hips and speared himself into her tight fit body.

Her tight cunt got even tighter the more he forced himself into her. He rocked himself into her body, causing pleasure to escalate the more he pumped into her.

“Yes, oh yes, YES!” Osha screamed at the top of her lungs, biting down on her lip furiously.

Brandon smiled at how vocal she was as he plunged himself into her.

“Harder,” she whimpered and Brandon whispered, grabbing onto her breasts roughly. He whispered into her ear.

“What was that?”

Osha came from his mouth breath on her ear and he plunged into once more.

“HARDER!” Osha shouted firmly as Brandon rammed into her as hard as he could go from behind.

He heard it that right there, oh boy did he ever hear that. And he thought about it, before he decided that he would give her request. He held onto her hips, gaining momentum, and then with a fluid motion, speared her.

“You like being beneath me,” Brandon whispered, and he squeezed her breasts, coaxing another scream from her. The pleasure caused her loins to heat up even more.

“Yes, beneath you, no one else, Wolf King,” she panted as Brandon grabbed onto her hips, sawing into her from behind with repeated thrusts.

“Excellent, good answer.” Brandon grunted

His cock stretched her as it continued its journey through her body, and completed its journey further into her centre. Her orgasm and her pleasure belonged to him and Osha was oddly fine about this. With each thrust, she felt more pleasure. It was insane how much pleasure she felt.

Brandon slammed into her at a greater speed and Osha bit down hard on her lip. She thought that she was going to lose her mind as he continued to give her a good solid working over. The pleasure that coursed through her body and mind caused the wildling woman to become completely undone.

“So close,” Brandon whispered, biting down on her ear and she could feel that he was getting close. “Stay with me now.”

Brandon grabbed her breasts and that jolted Osha back to a stake of alertness. She felt some pleasure, some pain, it was the perfect mix to condition her, to keep her in line.

The King in the North worked his tool inside her again causing her to tighten herself around him, milking his thrusts, harder, faster. Osha’s body was becoming in tune with his and he was smiling at how quickly she succumbed to his ministrations.

Osha reached another edge, with Brandon plowing into her body, and her slick walls clamped around him. Their combined sexual organs hitting each other caused their bodies to sync up in pleasure and Brandon was about ready to present her with a gift that he thought that she had earned.

His balls tightened and he launched his load into her as Osha’s insides were drenched in his thick seed. She collapsed briefly, as pure bliss filled her body, and her mind went completely blank.

Osha concluded that the Wolf King was right, she did enjoy that, after he put her through the paces. There seemed to be nothing better that she ever experienced before and ever experienced again. She would happily serve this God of pleasure for the rest of her days.

Suddenly, a thought entered her mind. She needed to share this experience with her cousin.

_'Ygritte might love the freefolk values dearly but once she experienced the pleasures of this Kingly cock, she too would gladly serve their new King,’_ Osha mused to herself.


	12. Ygritte

Ygritte let out a squeal as she was hurled on the bed. Her furs are torn off her as the hands of the King in the North roamed all over her naked form. He’s grabbing every inch of her body, chest, ass, legs, and then smashing his lips onto hers with a dominating kiss. Ygritte’s mouth opens wide to accept his tongue into her mouth. The two lovers fight for domination with Brandon Stark winning the battle one hundred percent of the way.

She chokes on his tongue, with Brandon grabbing the back of her head. Ygritte enjoys his fingers gripping and squeezing her jaw as he forces his tongue into her mouth and down her throat. Ygritte holds onto the back of his hair and kisses him even more deeply.

“This is how your custom goes, isn’t it?” Brandon asked while pinning Ygritte under him.

The red head wildling had been hesitant to Brandon’s advances despite Osha’s endorsement.

“Ygritte’s always been a little too thick in the head,” Osha said while serving him in bed with Dany.

They had left Castle Black a few days after the capture of Ygritte’s raiding party. Brandon had been honing his ‘Warg’ skills and was improving everyday and was now able to control not only his wolf, ‘Winter’, but birds and smaller creatures as well.

Both Osha and Ygritte were in awe of his newfound powers which caused them to serve him with even more enthusiasm.

“Perhaps, you need to seduce her in the Free Folk way,” Dany suggested. A suggestion which made some sense given the fire kissed beauty’s temperament. Osha had promptly explained the custom of stealing a Spear-wife.

And so here they were. After making camp, Brandon ordered his guards to the outer perimeter while he dragged Ygritte back to his tent. He could sense that the girl desired him but was too proud to admit it. A fact proven by the meager resistance that she offered to him.

“You belong to me now. I’m the Wild Wolf, girl. The King in the North, heir to Brandon the Builder. I had beauties from all over grace my bed and not one had left unsatisfied. War and Fucking are my greatest talents.”

“The Gods have blessed me with many boons as your cousin has informed you. One of them being the power of skin-changing, an ability that I’m close to mastering. However, a side effect of my new gifts is that my carnal hunger is nearly insatiable.”

“Osha and my other mistress have been tending to my needs but I wish to taste your ginger pussy. But I won’t give you the pleasure of my cock until you beg for it” Brandon spoke as he stared into the feisty wildling’s eyes.

His cock’s now out of his pants. Twelve inches of prime magical meat slaps Ygritte hard across the face which leaves both a small bruise and a smear of her makeup. Brandon stands in from of her and swing his cock. It smacks her on the mouth.

“Yes, King Wolf, I’m asking for your cock,” she replies to him. “I want to be your woman. I need a big cock like yours to make myself whole again. And to fill my holes.”

Brandon grabs Ygritte by the back of her head and forces his cock down her throat without any warning. He chokes Ygritte out with his throbbing hard cock. Her mouth stuffs full as Brandon pulls back and then drives himself into her. He repeats the thrusts while burying himself deep into Ygritte’s throat. Ygritte opens up her throat to take as much of Brandon’s cock as possible down it.

“Mmm,” Ygritte moans around his cock.

Her hands grip Brandon’s back ever so slightly and take a throbbing thrust down it. His balls smack against her chin as Brandon keeps working himself deep into her throat.

“You are a natural born cock sucker. You were born to have a cock rammed down your throat.”

Her loud pops continue to increase in volume and frequency. Ygritte loves cock down her throat and she cannot get enough of Brandon. Brandon rams her mouth with his cock. Her eyes bulge out the deeper Brandon crams her throat with his hard cock.

Brandon holds onto the back of Ygritte’s head and uses her throat to pleasure himself. His massive meat missile rises and falls to ram down Ygritte’s throat. Her tongue brushes him several times. Brandon works the back of her head and face-fucks her.

Ygritte holds onto his ass and enjoys the feeling of a good big cock driving down into the back of her throat. He pulls out of her and touches her lips off to one side and then drives deep into her mouth again. Ygritte cherishes every single day.

“It’s your lucky day,” Brandon growls. “You’re going to get a big sticky load of cum down your fucking whore throat. It’s nothing less than you deserve.”

Ygritte knows she deserves it and she keeps sucking Brandon. The loud sounds being made keeps bring Brandon’s balls to the edge. Ygritte squeezes them and then releases them. She squeezes Brandon’s balls a couple more times to weigh the immense amount of cum stored inside of them, ready to seed the back of her throat.

Brandon pushes himself to the brink and crams his cock into Ygritte’s clutching throat. He smacks those balls against her chin with a repeated series of thrusts. His hands loop into the back of her head the deeper Brandon drives his cock into her mouth.

“Fuck here it comes, Ygritte. Good job.”

His cum shoots into her mouth, in such a volume that Ygritte assumes he’s done and releases. For her trouble, she gets a face full of cum which smears down her face and dribbles down her neck.

Brandon’s shooting cock paints her face. He looks down at Ygritte the way he imagines her being. On her knees with cum shooting in her face as she jerks off a man’s cock.

Then, Brandon shoves her down onto the back .His fingers tweak Ygritte’s nipples and release them to cause a moan to fill the air. Brandon roughly hands Ygritte’s body, going down from her breasts to attacking her inner thighs.

“Turn over so I can see that ass.”

Ygritte obliges Brandon. Her ass is nice, thick, and round, and more than a handful for Brandon to grab. He reaches out to grab Ygritte’s juicy butt and mold it in his hands. Her thighs spread almost on instinct. Brandon’s not quite ready to screw her brains out just yet.

He spanks Ygritte on the ass.

“Yes, my Wolf!” Ygritte yells before thinking about it. “Spank your whore before you fuck her.”

“You’re just a slut,” Brandon tells her as he shoves one finger in Ygritte’s tight cunt.. “And now you’re mine. You will serve me whenever I wish for it.”

He groans when he feels how tight she is.

“You are very tight despite not being a maid,” Brandon groans.

He finger-fucks Ygritte and then pulls out. Brandon forces Ygritte to taste his finger and get it wet. Then he slides it down her body and drives it into her.

Brandon’s swinging cock slaps Ygritte roughly on the ass as he drives his finger inside of her. Ygritte is hot and bothered and wants one thing. The cock touches her clit one time as she moves around. Brandon forces her down on the bed and grinds against her pussy and ass, but does not pull the trigger.

The touches and the tormenting of Brandon’s never-ending sexual attack on her body is really riling Ygritte up. He’s touching her in all spots and making her lose her sense of herself. Brandon grabs onto her and then squeezes her ass.

“Fuck me,” Ygritte pleads with him. “I need your cock.”

“I know you do,” Brandon said.

His arm wraps around Ygritte and then rolls down to be just underneath her throat. Ygritte’s excitement bubbles to the surface at the dangerous position he’s in. His hands move down a bit lower as Brandon aims himself for her. His cock parts her walls and then slides inside of her with one slide of it.

Twelve inches of cock find their way inside of Ygritte’s tight, willing, snug pussy. Brandon pulls almost all the way out of her and drives his cock inside of her one more time. Her walls tighten their grip on Brandon and Brandon pulls out of her before driving into her.

Her pussy accommodates for Brandon. Brandon is all over Ygritte’s body now, marking what belongs to him, and every inch of the red-haired vixen’s frame belongs to him. Brandon’s holding his hands all over Ygritte’s body and driving deep inside of her while she’s on her hands and knees.

“Oh, fuck, I don’t think I’d ever be the same! Your cock’s so good! SOOO FUCKING!!!”

Brandon drags his nails down her back and then reaches up to roughly grab her hair. Brandon holds onto two hands full of Ygritte’s hair. Enough force and it would come off in his hands. The thought of having her hair ripped out in the act of sex only turns Ygritte on ever so slightly more. Brandon buries his cock inside of Ygritte and pulls almost all the way out before driving his manhood inside of her body.

Her tight pussy closes down on Brandon’s throbbing hard rod. Brandon pulls almost all the way out and then drives inside of her again. His rapid-fire thrusts continue to build the necessary momentum and drive Ygritte completely over the edge. He’s working her to the orgasm.

Then Brandon pulls out of her. Ygritte wonders what madness this is. She’s so close to losing her mind and cumming, and yet Brandon stops it.

“Not yet,” Brandon whispers in her ear.

Brandon leaves her on the bed and moves towards a chest in his tent. He returns with several chains and hooks them onto Ygritte’s ankles and wrists. Brandon walks over towards her and rubs his cock against her juicy center. She’s in the act of being entirely frustrated before Brandon drives his cock inside her once again.

She clutches Brandon’s cock as tightly as possible. Brandon’s pounding her into jelly on the bed. She can’t wrap her legs or arms around him due to being chained in the wall. All she can do is sit back and enjoy the hard, efficient, fucking she’s getting. Brandon takes her body without any restraint, not that Ygritte’s going to give her much resistance.

“I take what I want. And when I want it,” Brandon states.

Ygritte appreciates that a lot. His hands grab her ass as it pulls away from the bed. The grip that Brandon puts on her ass only puts him closer to driving his thick cock inside of her tightening cunt. Brandon pulls out pretty much all the way and then drives himself into her one more time. His balls keep smacking her the deeper her goes. And he can go pretty deep and pretty far with the right momentum.

“Now, you’re going to cum. Only if you beg. And remember you’re on this side of the Wall now. Show the proper respect if you want your reward.”

“Please, my King,” Ygritte breaths. “Let your servant cum. I can’t take it anymore.”

Brandon lets go and allows Ygritte the release she so craves. And Brandon’s cock craves driving into Ygritte just as deep as well. His balls repeat their never-ending assault on her wet thighs. They smack down onto her and leave those delicious little marks all over her. Brandon holds back against her and slams his cock inside of her tight body. She holds him and releases him with several more pumps.

"It’s nothing less than you deserve,” Brandon informs her with a grunt. “Keep cumming for me. It’s good for you.”

“Yesss!” Ygritte howls with delight. “It’s good…it’s very good!”

Brandon holds onto her to spear his cock into her and Ygritte’s body reacts to him.

“For being such a good girl, I’m going to free your legs.”

“Thank you, my King.”

The second the legs are free, Ygritte’s legs come out. She wraps them around Brandon’s waist the deeper he shoves inside of her. Brandon pulls out of her almost all the way and slides his cock against her wet pussy. The length of Brandon’s cock drives inside of her one more time.

Brandon grabs her legs just as roughly as possible. Said legs squeeze him tightly. Brandon runs all over her legs and enjoys the feeling of her very soft flesh. He grabs onto it and Ygritte squeezes him the deeper Brandon drives inside of her body. He pulls back almost all the way and drives his cock deep inside of her. Brandon holds onto Ygritte’s back and drives his huge cock inside of her with a couple more solid thrusts.

“Fuck!” Ygritte yells in his ear. “Fuck! Fucking hammer me with that big cock, my King.”

The next level of deep fucking continues with his cock driving deep inside of Ygritte. Her wet pussy grabs Brandon’s cock hard and pumps it. Brandon holds onto her back and fills her up several times over. Ygritte keeps moaning in his ear, encouraging him to go on. And Brandon indulges himself in her slutty, willing body.

“You have a body built for fucking, Ygritte.”

“No one has ever used it like you do, my King,” Ygritte moans in his ear.

Brandon’s cock rams deep inside of her body. He’s about ready to treat Ygritte as his own personal cum dump, and she can’t wait for it. Her inner muscles grip onto Brandon’s big thrusting cock. He goes in deep and then pulls almost all the way out of her before driving inside of her body.

“A great body,” Brandon tells her by rolling his hands up and down. “Go ahead. You have my permission.”

She cums all over Brandon’s big cock and saturates it. Brandon plunges himself deeper inside of her. Every thrust brings Ygritte closer to her own thrill ride. Brandon holds back and then slams inside of her. His balls repeat their dance against her.

All good things wrap up pretty soon, and Brandon’s drilling of Ygritte is one of those things. His balls throb about ready to meet their critical mass. He drives into Ygritte’s willing and squeezing cunt. She milks him like it’s her job and now it is, because it is now.

“Almost there,” Brandon breaths.

Instantly, his cock works its way inside of her tight pussy on a repeating loop. She can feel the tension rising and the tension rises in her body as well. Both of them are going to cum together.

A few more thrusts bring Brandon into the depths of Ygritte. Then, he gives way and cums along with her. His balls start shooting and spraying into Ygritte.

Ygritte’s entire body heats up with pleasure the second Brandon explodes inside of her. His balls release their load and fire inside of her. Ygritte throws her hips up practically absorbing Brandon’s cum inside of her tight pussy. Brandon holds on and plows her until she can hardly see straight. He keeps working her over all the way to the edge and then drags her a few steps beyond.

“Thank you!” the wildling spearwife moans in passion.

Brandon works into her, seeing white spots from the thrill of pleasure. Ygritte keeps holding onto him and does not let out for a single second. Brandon wants to finish inside of her. His cum drips from her on the few final drives into her. Her legs collapse from underneath even though the chains still hold her up.

Without another word, Brandon pulls away from Ygritte. He puts his clothes back on.

“My King?” Ygritte says with a confused look upon her face.

“Osha will be by eventually to get you down,” Brandon says. “I have other matters to tend to. We will be arriving back at Winterfell soon.”

“You will be given positions as per your skills. And if you behave well, I’ll summon you back to my bed.”

Brandon reaches down to squeeze her inner thigh and then pulls away. He leaves Ygritte lying on the bed. Dried up cum stuck to her sweaty face, completely naked, and droplets of cum falling from her raw pussy to the ground show evidence to what has happened tonight.

The wildling bitch was finally broken in and it was long overdue as far as Brandon was concerned.


	13. Alayne Stone (Sansa Stark)

Alayne Stone peers outside the window to look across the dark northern sky. The moonlight shone lightly onto the Winterfell grounds below her. She could make out the guards patrolling along the castle walls and grounds, but save for them the surroundings were empty as most of the castle had retired for the night. The young woman lets out a sigh and thinks to herself that while all are resting after a day’s work, her own labor was about to begin.

She was dressed in a silken robe with lingerie underneath, a lacy red number which fit snugly against the curves of her body. She blew a strand of hair away from her face as she thought back to the events that had led her to this point. 

Alyane was the natural born daughter of Ser Brynden _‘The Blackfish’_ Tully and local woman of the town of Gulltown in the Vale. Her birth was the result of drunken night between her parents and she had been raised by her father after her mother passed away in her childbed. In truth, she was mostly raised by her cousin Lady Lysa Arryn, Lady of the Vale and niece to her father, though Lady Lysa was old enough to be her own mother.

Her life had been a most pleasant one in comparison to other bastards of the realm as her family had ensured that she received the education of a proper lady and developed interests in the womanly arts of music, poetry, and singing. As the years passed, Alayne grew into beauty possessing all the classical Tully features of auburn hair and blue eyes with a slim but womanly build. She made friends with the other young daughters of the Vale as they all dreamed about brave knights and tourneys.  
  
However, her sheltered life had blinded her to the true nature of the world and her place in it. Though her family had treated her as a trueborn, she was in fact a bastard. A Stone, not a Tully. And Alayne realized this bitter truth when Lord Harrold Hardyng, great nephew to Lord Jon Arryn, bedded her with promises of love and marriage, only to spurn her once he grew tired of her.

Her father had been furious with her and wished to avenge the slight but was made to see reason by Lady Lysa, who stated that confronting Harrold would result in an even greater scandal and bring shame to both him and House Tully. As well as ruin any chance of a decent life for Alayne.

The young innocent maiden that dreamed of songs and knights died within her that day as she realized that world and life described in the stories and songs existed only in them. The real world was a harsh and cruel place where the strong preyed on the weak.

Lady Lysa soothed away her tears and shame gently by sharing her own pain and experiences that she had endured at Alayne’s age.

“This is a harsh world, Alayne, especially for women. Even highborn women like myself rarely have any say in their own lives and so we must fight for every scrap of power and influence using all the tools at our disposal,” Lady Lysa had explained to her.

Alayne took her cousin’s words to heart and vowed that she would no longer be the naïve fool.

“Lady Alayne,” King Brandon called out, snapping her out of her musing and making her turn towards the door of the chamber where he stood.

“Your grace,” Alayne answered with a curtsy.

“My lady, do you know why you are here?” Brandon asked.  
  
“To sleep with you, your grace” Alayne answered.   
  
The blunt nature of her answer caused a smile to flash on Brandon’s face. Most maidens played innocent and coy but Alayne was different. Brandon had sensed it, the moment Catelyn had introduced her to him after he had returned from the Wall.

His queen had shared with him the details of all that had happened to the girl in the Vale and Lysa’s raven to Catelyn request the Queen in the North to take on their young niece as her lady in waiting.  
  
“Do you not wish to, my lady? If yes then say so and I shall not bother you again. I only bed women who are willing,” Brandon stated.  
  
Alayne frowned upon hearing the King’s statement.

“Forgive me, your grace. I did not mean to offend you,” she said. “Your reputation precedes you and Queen Catelyn had informed me of my duties towards you upon my arrival.”

“The queen was quite confident that you would find me desirable. I apologise if I have displeased you in any way,” Alayne replied with an unsure look upon her face.  
  
“No, Lady Alayne, you are a true Tully beauty much like my wife. There is no sane man that would not find you desirable,” Brandon said. “But I fear that you have certain misconceptions regarding me. It is understandable given your past experiences.”

“However, I assure you that I am not like any foolish lordling of the Vale. I do not resort to lies, false promises or intimidation in order to seduce young women. I am always honest regarding my intentions and keep all the promises that I make to them,” Brandon added.  
  
“Your grace?” Alayne said in a confused tone.

Lady Lysa had informed that she had written to her sister, Queen Catelyn about taking on Alayne as her new lady since Alayne could not stay in the Vale if the scandal with Harry the Arse was ever going to be forgotten. The Lady of the Vale had informed her about both Queen Catelyn and her husband, the legendary Brandon Stark.

Alayne had heard a lot about the North and its ruler over years. Some stories painted him as a hero while others made him out as an opportunistic lecher. But the one thing they all had in common was that Brandon Stark was a powerful man and leader. He had helped to destroy the Targaryen dynasty and became the first King in the North in over 300 years. Under his rule, the North had become one of the most powerful and wealthy kingdoms in Westeros.

During her journey, Alayne reached the conclusion that she might have to become Brandon’s mistress if she wished to stay in the North and secure her future. This assumption was further cemented after her meeting with Queen Catelyn who informed her that the King might desire her company upon his return and proceeded to gift her with items that would help her please the King.

Alayne had met with the Queen’s other ladies in waiting during her stay and quickly learned that they were also the King’s mistresses. She had thought the King to be an entitled lecher just like Harry but her talks with the King’s bedmates often left her confused. It was obvious that both they and their families had gained favours and boons in exchange for submitting to the King but the young women appeared to be quite willing and enthusiastic participants of the arrangement.  
  
“Lady Alayne, do not feel pressured or obligated in any way,” Brandon said, bringing her back to the present. “You are my wife’s kin and are most welcome in my home. Perhaps, my wife unknowingly gave you the wrong impression but being with me is your choice alone. No one will force you to do anything that you do not wish.”

“You may return to your chambers without any fear of repercussion. I promise you that as long you perform your duties diligently and loyally, you will be treated with the utmost respect. And in time, the queen and I shall find a worthy match for you,” Brandon added and stepped aside gesturing that she could leave if she wished it.  
  
“You have a way of making a woman feel special,” Alayne said as she looked upon the King in a completely new light. She realized that the King was a flawed man but unlike other men, he did not hide his flaws and pretend to be something that he was not. He was true to both himself and others in his own way.

Perhaps, that is why so many women were drawn towards him. A feeling that she currently experiencing as she gave the King a warm smile, conveying her consent.  
  
Brandon stepped completely into the chamber, closing the door behind him. Alayne felt his strong arms wrap around hers, causing her to tremble in response.   
  
“Are you sure about this, Alayne? If not, you can say so,” Brandon asked.  
  
“Deeds, not words, King Brandon” Alayne said. “Or is it the Wild Wolf?”  
  
Without any hesitation, Alayne leaned in and kissed Brandon. Brandon wrapped his arms around the young red head, feeling up her soft ass in his hands. He ran a hand down her leg and then scoped out the rest of her body, returning the favour.   
  
Brandon scooped up Alayne and marched her over to the bed. She tingled with excitement, hoping that he would live up to all the tales that she had heard. Anticipation built through Alayne the second he placed her down onto the bed. He stroked her cheek and made Alayne tingle with excitement. She laid down upon the bed, robe skewed and the handsome King hovered up above her. Her entire form shifted over onto the bed.  
  
Alayne received a very passionate kiss on the lips before Brandon lightly pinned Alayne on the bed. Alayne lifted up a hand and ran her fingers through his dark hair.

Brandon enjoyed her soft, rosy lips pressing against his, as Alayne placed her hands on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. The passion built into this kiss showed that the young woman had something to prove, even though in Brandon’s mind she had absolutely nothing to prove. Absolutely nothing at all, at least that’s what Brandon thought. He moved down and kissed the side of her neck, making Alayne break out into a very pleasurable cry. He moved down to kiss her cleavage. Her satin red bra blocked Brandon from access to her breasts and it took a good deal of self-restraint to keep himself from tearing it off.  
  
Also, Brandon wanted to make sure that young Alayne knew exactly what she wanted. Her past experiences could not have been very pleasurable and he wished to show her as to why he had so many women vying for a place in his bed. Brandon sped up the worship of Alayne’s body, hitting her toned stomach and then kissing down to the edge of her panties. The wet spot on them showed Brandon pretty much everything he had to deal with and then he rubbed between her legs. Alayne’s eyes flung open a few seconds later.  
  
“Are you here?” Brandon asked.  
  
“Mmm,” Alayne breathed. “It seems unfair that you’re here fully dressed, and I’m in my small clothes. Doesn’t it?”  
  
Brandon just smiled and kept rubbing her legs down. Helearned of all the spots to make Alayne squirm, by watching both her body language and the shifts in her eyes. Alayne struggled to keep her moans down. Brandon toured the texture of her smooth legs, moving closer to the treasure underneath. He sent Alayne into a twitching fit before pulling away from her.  
  
Alayne sat up on the bed upon his command. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she leaned in to kiss him. He was so handsome and Alayne tingled as his strong arms wrapped around her body. He kissed Alayne firmly and fast on the lips, her delicious tongue driving inside of her mouth.  
  
“Mmm,” Alayne breathed. “So good.”  
  
She pulled his tunic up over his head and caused his dark hair to become unruly. That just made him even more attractive. Alayne leaned in and nibbled his neck, and then kissed his chest. Alayne moved down to worship his abs and pay attention to another part of his body.  
  
“A wolf’s cock indeed,” Alayne breathed with a squeeze of his crotch through his breeches.  
  
Brandon hissed through his teeth, enjoying the soft feeling of Alayne’s soft fingers caressing his manhood. He leaned down and kissed her several times on the back of the neck. She had him out of his breeches and soon enough the two joined each other completely.  
  
“Enjoy this moment,” Brandon told her, squeezing Alayne’s tight ass as she looked up.  
  
“Yes,” Alayne agreed.  
  
The young bastard girl climbed onto Brandon’s lap. His steel grey eyes melted her, in more ways than one. She brushed up against him, feeling his length grow. Alayne grabbed onto his hair and pulled him into another hot kiss, their bodies just melting together.  
  
Those strong hands rubbed her body. Alayne felt warm and when wondered what it would take to get him to remove that bra and panties from her.  
  
Almost sensing her thoughts, Brandon smiled.  
  
“Should I unwrap you like a gift and have my way with you?” Brandon asked her with a small smile.  
  
Alayne quivered underneath his touch. Yes, that’s what she wanted, so very much. Brandon dug his nail down the back of her neck and sent Alayne into a convulsing twist. He had her right where he wanted her and he knew all of the buttons.  
  
The bra came off first and Alayne’s youthful creamy breasts came out. They were a pretty decent size, with erect pink nipples for Brandon to grab. He squeezed them between his fingers and sent Alayne over the edge. Alayne leaned in and sucked on his neck while he played with her breasts.  
  
The heat emitting between her legs sent Alayne a little bit further over the edge. Yes, she wanted more, a whole lot more. It was just what she needed. Alayne sucked in multiple breaths with Brandon leaning against her. He pushed his mouth against the back of her neck and sucked on it.

Finally, the last piece of the treasure came out and Brandon flung Alayne’s panties down off her. They had already been completely ruined due to Brandon’s teasing. Alayne shifted away from him, biting on her lips.  
  
The auburn-haired minx dropped down onto the bed, chewing down on her lip in the most delightful way possible. Brandon leaned in towards Alayne, cupping her face and kissing her body. He worshipped every inch of Alayne’s body, making her tingle underneath him.  
  
Alayne closed her eyes and just enjoyed what he was doing to her. Brandon’s tongue danced against her body while Alayne struggled to keep her shaking hands on the bed. Brandon licked the sweat off of her body causing her to lose it completely.  
  
“I need you!” Alayne cried out in passion.  
  
Brandon lifted Alayne’s legs off of the bed and lavished them with kisses. His fingers dragged down the insides of her legs until they touched her pussy. He could tell just how much Alayne lost it from these touches and to be fair, he could have lost it as well. This beautiful woman wanted him and he could see the passion in her eyes. His cock was hard as a rock when he looked down onto Alayne.  
  
Brandon’s massive manhood sprung up, throbbing and hard. Alayne put her hand on the underside of it and began to stroke it so hard that it made him just stiffer in her perfect hands.  
  
With a sultry smile, Alayne climbed onto Brandon, her body pressing against his. He put his hands underneath Alayne’s ass and squeezed it, to send the juices flowing down it. Brandon placed his hands on her lower back and guided her down onto him.

“You’re so big...your….grace!” Alayne yelled.  
  
Brandon merely smiled as he pushed even more of his immense length deep into the maiden’s pussy. She closed her eyes while continuing to drop down on him, with Brandon easing her along the way by placing kisses on her neck, sending Alayne over the edge.  
  
The powerful man stopped at her ear, before whispering.  
  
“Call me, Brandon.”  
  
A soft cry emanated from Alayne due to Brandon’s teasing of her body as pleasure surged through her body. He hit spots that Alayne never thought were possible. Her squirming body locked onto him, breathing heavily. She kissed his mouth and Brandon returned the kiss, plundering Alayne’s rosy lips with his tongue, making her eyes bulge out completely.  
  
Brandon buried himself deep into Alayne’s warm depths as her pussy clamped down onto him, and it was an exciting feeling. Harry was nothing, he may have as well been a small pup compared to this might wolf, Alayne thought as she used her pussy muscles to grab him and milk him. It was almost like a soft, velvet glove gripping his manhood.  
  
“Okay, little dove Alayne,” Brandon said as he recalled that the young woman had chosen a dove as her personal sigil after becoming one of Catelyn’s ladies since as a bastard she could not claim the Tully coat of arms.  
  
Alayne flushed at the pet name, but smiled never the same upon realizing that the King remembered the sigil that she had chosen for herself.

Brandon’s hands pushed down onto her body, making her squirm. He slowly made her cum, but did not rush through it. On the contrary, he slowly made sure that she was taking him, every step of the way. She dropped down hard onto him, her wet thighs slapping down onto his body. Alayne pushed her nails against his neck and moaned, kissing him passionately.  
  
“Oooh, it’s so good,” Alayne moaned.  
  
“I know, my dear,” Brandon said. “Just let go and feel the pleasure.”  
  
Brandon allowed Alayne to cum, finally and it had been worth the wait. The contraction of her walls against him made him grunt and redouble his will. He rubbed her lower back which stimulated her even greater. His big balls lifted up off of the bed and slapped harder against her.  
  
The tempo only seemed to speed up and Alayne rode a wave of pleasure, the likes of which she had never felt in her life. His hands moved into position, stroking Alayne’s chest and sending her over the edge, making her just break out into a hot moan.  
  
“And one more time,” Brandon said in a hoarse voice.  
  
Alayne would have come at least a dozen more times, if only to feel that big throbbing piece of manhood pushed inside of her. Brandon’s balls hit her in a measured way. Alayne drooled, every maiden would want a piece of this. His hands stroked her ass and made Alayne just break out into a pleasurable moan. He pushed faster and faster inside of her body, balls slapping against her.  
  
“Cum for me again, little dove.” Brandon commanded.  
  
Hearing her new pet name soaked Alayne’s loins further and increased her desire for Brandon even more. Alayne pushed her hips down onto him, bottoming out as much as she could. Despite the fact she would feel sore for the next few days, the more this cock pushed into her body, Alayne concluded that any future discomfort was worth it. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, moaning she dropped down onto him.  
  
Brandon found her tightening cunt to be extremely hot as well as his bloated balls lifted off of the bed and slapped her thighs constantly. Alayne rubbed up against him, the heat of her tightening pussy being one of the things which guided Brandon closer to his edge. Alayne pressed her finger against him and moaned, hotly and hard into his ear the more she rode him.  
  
Eventually, Brandon decided to pull out and left Alayne gasping for breath.  
  
“Get on your hands and knees,” Brandon ordered.  
  
Alayne did not even think twice to deny him as she promptly sunk down onto the bed, her pussy opened up and was ready for him. Brandon put his hand on her ass and squeezed it. Alayne looked over her shoulder, with a smile on her face. Brandon slapped her ass, making Alayne squirm even more.  
  
One powerful finger edged into her warm hole, pushing ever so deep inside of her. It made sure her pussy was ready before he lined himself up.  
  
Brandon put himself into perfect position to feel up her body. He inhaled her beautiful auburn hair, her soft face, her slender neck, rubbing against her mouth, and then her chest, along with her flat stomach. He placed a hand on her clit and drove Alayne to pure madness.  
  
“Just put it in me. I cannot bear this much longer,” Alayne begged him.  
  
“So impatient,” Brandon commented.  
  
With a swing of his hand, Brandon slapped her ass. It was an ass made for spanking, as Alayne spread her legs for him. Brandon pushed his manhood inside of her, slamming into her body.  
  
Alayne grabbed onto the bed sheets. She wondered how much longer the King could last or more precisely, how much longer would she be able to last. His balls were nowhere near emptied and that fact caused Alayne a great deal of anticipation. The faster, Brandon went, the more Alayne seized up. So much pleasure, that Alayne was going to just gush all over him.  
  
Brandon pumped faster into Alayne, his hips moving like a never ending blur when going deep inside of her body. He rubbed against her body, making her scream in pleasure. Brandon knew exactly all of the spots to hit on her, hammering her even harder.  
  
“YES!” Alayne mewled at the top of her lungs, as Brandon drove into her body. A pair big bloated balls kept swinging, hitting her in certain points. He dug his fingers against her nipples and sent her over the edge.  
  
Brandon knew his release neared even closer. He could hardly keep himself above the water, but the more he thought about it, the more he needed to be inside of her. Alayne’s body shined with a sheen of sweat and looked completely delicious.  
  
Wishing to test out a new move, Brandon grabbed onto Alayne’s hair and buried himself inside her. She gave a cry of pleasure when Brandon pulled her down onto the bed. He pushed her down onto the bed and worked into her, as much as he could. Thankfully, Brandon knew his limits and when to stop, in order to not break his partner.  
  
And the rewards had been more than alluring. Brandon squeezed Alayne’s tight butt and shoved further into her with several more thrusts.  
  
However, Brandon was more than willing and ready to test Alayne’s limits. Every last one of them as he put the young maiden through the paces on the bed. Another pull of her hair put Brandon ready to shove into her body. He pushed deeper and deeper inside of her body, ramming as fast into Alayne.  
  
“What’s the good word, little dove?” Brandon asked her. “Are you ready to cum?”  
  
“Every time you touch me,” Alayne said.  
  
Perhaps, the faith was right about bastards being sinful creatures. There was no other way that Alayne could explain the wanton and carnal urges consuming her thoughts and mind. When Harry spurned her, the young lord claimed that she was a harlot who had seduced him in order to satisfy her own base urges. All lies that were spewed by the spoiled brat to protect his name and image.

But now as she was being ridden by King Brandon, Harry’s false words were starting to become true. Alayne had truly turned into a harlot, hungry for the King’s cock, in order to satisfy the fire raging within her loins.  
  
“Are you close?” Alayne managed to call out.  
  
“Yes,” Brandon said.  
  
“Then don’t stop now,” Alayne answered.  
  
Alayne was not ashamed to admit that she craved Brandon’s cum inside of her. She was certain that he had cum inside his other bedmates and she would not be outdone by anyone. Her tightening walls snugly fit around his cock, stretching around him. Brandon dragged his hand to her ass and slapped it a couple of times.  
  
“Don’t stop,” Alayne breathed to him.  
  
“I don’t intend to,” Brandon told her. “Not until we both cum together.”  
  
Alayne felt that it was going to be sooner, rather than later as both of them joined together in this heated moment. Brandon pressed against her, slapping his big balls against her body. Alayne dragged her nails hard against the bed, moaning out loud for more.  
  
“Yes,” Alayne breathed to him. “YES!”  
  
Brandon knew the end was closing in, as Alayne clutched onto him even tighter. The young woman communicated just how much she wanted this to him with her body rather than use words. And Brandon, being the generous lover that he was, intended to give her it. Down to the very last sticky drop, until he finished spraying inside of her body.  
  
And soon enough, Brandon blasted Alayne’s insides as she cried out for more. Brandon kept up the thrusting, touching Alayne and riding her beautiful body to a messy conclusion. His fingers pushed against her, rubbing her nipples and making her just break down into pleasurable moans.  
  
The bed was a completely mess by the time Brandon finished riding into her, pressing into her body. Alayne was barely able to register that he pulled out.  
  
Brandon’s strong arms wrapped around her, as Alayne drifted off into an extremely peaceful sleep. She would worry about the cum dripping out of her body and the need for a large dose of moon tea later as she currently basked in the feeling of ecstasy.

* * *

Next morning, Alayne was bathing herself in the tub, cleaning the sweat and cum from her body with the help of maids who had woken her up and promptly fetched a hot bath for her along with a cup of moon tea as per Queen Catelyn’s instructions.

The maids informed her that the King was going to break his fast in the adjoining chamber and asked her to join him once she was ready. Alayne perked up and let out a joyful squeal, before wiping herself down and throwing on the King’s tunic from last night. The maids offered her a new dress but she declined instructing them to leave it as she would put it on later. She was impatient to see her wild wolf.

She immediately dashed towards the adjoining solar and found Brandon dressed only in his breeches, writing a missive at the desk while the maids laid dishes of eggs and bacon on the table.

“Mmm, something smells good,” Alayne said as she threw her arms around Brandon and inhaled his hair.  
  
“Just about done, give me a moment,” Brandon told her.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t distract you,” Alayne commented with a soft smile spreading over her face. “Too much anyway.”  
  
Mischief danced through the woman’s eyes as she sauntered away and took a seat at the table. Just as the maids finished setting the table, Brandon joined her and the two of them enjoyed a brief breakfast. Alayne decided to tease him underneath the table, by rubbing her feet against him as they ate their meal.  
  
“Just give me a second before we have...dessert,” Alayne commented with a sultry wink.  
  
Alayne got up and called for the maids, instructing them to inform the Queen that she would be a little late to report for her duties. She stood in a such way that ensured Brandon’s eyes would not leave her tight ass, when the tunic she wore rode up it.  
  
Once the maids had been dismissed, Brandon rose up behind her and started to grind his crotch against her ass. It took every ounce of Alayne’s self-control not to break from what he was doing to her and he was doing a whole lot to her.  
  
“You’re naughty,” Brandon said. “Shirking your duties like that, I guess that I need to punish you for your laziness”  
  
“Not at all, my King, I was just feeling a little stiff and thought that I was unwell,” Alayne said. “Although, I am not as stiff as you are, perhaps you need to rest as well.”  
  
Alayne turned around and groped Brandon’s crotch through his breeches. Her slow caresses quickly turned aggressive as Alayne’s eyes flashed with desire causing Brandon’s cock to rise.  
  
Alayne kissed Brandon on the lips, stroking his manhood instantly.  
  
Brandon rolled his hand down and pushed deep against Alayne’s ass. His fingers dug into her fleshy ass causing her to moan. Alayne leaned back and kissed his bare chest. The smell of bacon still on him made Alayne just hunger for something else.  
  
“I know what was missing from breakfast,” Alayne commented. “Some sausage.”  
  
Alayne pulled down Brandon’s breeches to expose his erect manhood. It bounced and swayed, and Alayne just smirked while feeling it up. She stroked Brandon’s long hard cock, making sure it grew in her hand. She needed to wrap her lips around this, now, in the worst possible way.  
  
“Mmm,” Alayne moaned.  
  
Alayne drew her tongue around his manhood and sucked him hard. The auburn-haired vixen’s soft cheeks pressed against his manhood, and she sucked him, sucked him very hard. Her fingers stroked him in the best possible way, cupping his balls all the way. Hunger, there was no question about it. That was what burned through her eyes, like a hot and fiery passion.  
  
The loud and hard sucking brought Brandon deeper into Alayne’s very perfect mouth. The slurps grew even louder. Alayne sucked Brandon, squeezing his balls, and just made all of the blood full from his brain. Alayne was a natural at cock sucking, that was for sure.  
  
Alayne pressed her face against the pelvis of her King. It was beyond difficult for her to think about anything else other than his throbbing hard cock and throbbing balls.

“Good job, little dove,” Brandon commented. “You have a talented mouth, no doubt.”  
  
Alayne squeezed his balls, determined to drain Brandon completely with more aggressive sucking. She longed to taste Brandon’s cum as currently she tasted her own juices that were left over from last night.

Brandon grabbed Alayne’s long auburn hair and slammed hard into her mouth. The rough face-fucking began, with Brandon’s thick balls striking her in the best way possible. She looked up with those dazzling eyes, moaning the deeper Brandon plunged into her mouth.  
  
“A really good job, little dove,” Brandon groaned for her. “Go ahead, suck my cock. Suck it hard. You know you want to.”  
  
The horny maiden did, she really did. Alayne stroked his manhood with her perfect tongue and came almost all the way out of him. She kissed him several more minutes and dipped down onto him, inhaling his big meaty manhood, sucking him even longer.  
  
“Good, good,” Brandon groaned. “Keep it up. Don’t stop. I don’t want you to stop.”  
  
Brandon face-fucked Alayne relentlessly. Alayne slurped on him in response, showing all that she wanted and all she needed was his royal cock. His big bloated balls swung against her face, tempting Alayne to squeeze them hard and she did. They would burst pretty soon; she was confident in that. She stroked him over the next couple of minutes, moaning deep into him, the faster she went down onto him.  
  
“So close,” Brandon groaned while sliding into her mouth.  
  
Alayne agreed that he was close too as she could almost taste Brandon. The powerful King was about ready to bury his seed into her mouth. He dragged his nails against the top of her scalp, making Alayne just break out into constant moans, the faster he rammed deep into her throat. His balls slapped her jawline hard, leaving marks all over her as he pushed in and pulled out.  
  
Alayne’s mouth watered at the thought to swallow Brandon’s cum. Her beautiful face contorted up with pleasure as she inhaled his cock and released him.  
  
Brandon rode her mouth until the edge. Her fingers stroked his balls in an attempt to coax the cum out of it. Not that it needed much coaxing, not when Brandon was done with her. Alayne sucked Brandon, hard. The weight of his balls pressed against Alayne’s chin. She could feel it building up.

“Seven hells, Alayne, so good,” Brandon hissed.  
  
Eventually, Alayne received her reward as several spurts of cum fired down her throat, rapidly coating it. Not wanting to waste a single drop, Alayne sucked it all while her hand cupped down onto his balls, warmly cupping him and releasing him. Brandon pulled out of her mouth and a few splatters painted Alayne’s beautiful face.

Alayne pulled herself up shortly and rubbed her hands all over Brandon’s body. The two moved into each other, with a practiced rhythm. Brandon cleared the table with a wave of his hand, as the plates clattered down on the floor. Alayne did not even notice it as she was busy worshiping Brandon’s body while the King’s hands roamed over her own body.

“Oh, I don’t know if I can take it again,” Alayne said with a wince as Brandon’s hand moved over her cunt.  
  
“But, there’s somewhere else where we can put it,” Brandon said as he squeezed her firm ass cheeks and slipped a finger into her ass causing Alayne to jump up. Her eyes were smoky, voice dropping into a slow and sultry whisper.  
  
“You truly are a wild wolf,” Alayne breathed into his ear while kissing him several times. “I am willing to try….but I’ve never….”  
  
Brandon turned her around and relaxed Alayne with several hot kisses in response. Her body just moulded against his, with Brandon knowing exactly all of the right buttons to push to make Alayne gush. His fingers rubbed against her ass, kneading it and opening up her back hole for intrusion.  
  
Without using words, Brandon conveyed to Alayne that she did not need to be afraid and that he was going to take care of her well. He slipped his finger against her rear entrance and rubbed away at it. Alayne’s toes curled as she gave out a soft moan. Brandon knew that he had Alayne right where he wanted her. His mouth pushed against her ear and he kissed her several times.  
  
“I need to hear it out from your mouth,” Brandon told her as he grinded his cock against Alayne’s ass.

Alayne knew exactly what he wanted to hear as he slipped his tunic off of her, allowing it to drop onto the ground. He could hear Alayne sucking in those deep breaths while he ravised every inch of her glorious body.  
  
“What do you say, little dove?” Brandon asked her, with more kisses lavished on the back of her ear.  
  
“Ooooh, yes,” Alayne moaned happily.  
  
“I need you to be a bit more precise,” Brandon teased.  
  
“Fuck me in the ass,” she boldly told him.  
  
Brandon grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks apart to reveal her tight little hole. Alayne sucked in a deep breath, with the tip of his manhood touching her. Brandon danced his fingers down her sensitive pussy. It was only a light touch, but it was enough to make her ready to burst.  
  
A few seconds later, Brandon drove his manhood against her back entrance. Only a few inches were inside, but already, Alayne was feeling the burn.  
  
“This ass now belongs to me,” Brandon said. “I could do whatever I want with it.”  
  
Brandon slapped her tight, toned rear, making sure that she squirmed around, causing waves of pleasure to flow through her.

“Yes, my wild wolf, you can!” Alayne cried out as she admitted to herself that her body was now an instrument of pleasure for her King.  
  
Brandon pushed into Alayne, burying balls deep into her tight ass. Alayne’s tight anal walls grabbed him hard and brought Brandon just a couple steps closer to a spectacular explosion. Brandon danced down her body and sucked on her neck. The wild wolf could sense that young woman was able to anticipate his moves and decided to pace himself as his hands gently mauled her body, applying only the slightest amount of force in his touches.  
  
“Yes, you are my bitch now in every sense of the word,” Brandon told Alayne. “Cum for me again, my lady.”  
  
Alayne breathed in and out, hunger just exploding through her body. She knew precisely what this feeling would do to her and realised that Brandon was the one in control. She concluded that she no longer had any control over her body as Brandon cupped her chest, sending her jolting back up. It was almost like Brandon committed all of her most sensitive spots to memory. He dragged his finger against her cunt to collect her juices. She howled in pleasure as he pushed into her ass.  
  
It was hard to believe how effortlessly she took him. The King had years of experience in such matters and she wondered if he had perfected the skills to make women be able to take his cock with the utmost ease.

Brandon groaned while ramming into Alayne and watching her tight ass bounce against his crotch. She most certainly gave him a good going over. He could not get enough of Alayne’s warm tight asshole, just pressing down onto him. Brandon leaned into her neck and kissed her a couple more times around the neck.  
  
There was nothing like a good release every morning. And Brandon could tell that Alayne was in a very good mood as she released on his fingers over and over again.  
  
“You won’t be able to sit down without thinking about me, will you?” Brandon teased as he sucked on Alayne’s ear lobe and that almost was enough to make her break into passionate moans, while pinched her nipples to further jolt her out of her blissful haze.  
  
“No, my King, never again,” Alayne breathed.  
  
Alayne had the makings of a perfect concubine. When Catelyn shared the girl's story with him, he saw all the signs of a willing mistress. No proper maternal figure, a father who was not present and her desire to earn the approval of society in general primed her for submission. Her experiences with this Harrold Harydyng robbed her of her naivety and childish fantasies while increasing her need to gain a position and standing of her own. Alayne thought herself wise to the ways of the world after being spurned by her lover but in truth, she longed for a man to take control and protect her. Brandon knew exactly which words to use to draw her in. He needed to create the illusion that being with him was her own choice so that she would willingly submit to his will. And now she had.

“Yes,” Brandon said. “Yes, Alayne. Cum for me.”  
  
Alayne came hard upon on Brandon’s order. She soaked his hand in her juices and then Brandon made her lick it up. Alayne dripped even more, tasting her own arousal.  
  
Yet, she wondered exactly how long Brandon could hold out into her ass. Or rather, how much longer her ass could take the punishment. That big juicy cock hit her in all of the right spots, and send Alayne spiraling over the edge. He touched her and tormented her, all through the ride.  
  
“My turn,” Brandon hissed in Alayne’s ear.  
  
Oh, Alayne would have to agree. It was high time for Brandon to spill his seed into her ass. Brandon’s throbbing balls hit her at all of the right spots, about ready to unload inside of her. Brandon shoved into her, as Alayne tried to will him to cum inside of her ass.  
  
Alayne’s ass belonged to him and he could put his cum anywhere he wanted with her. Her body seized up and came again. Riding out both of Alayne’s holes in succession, Brandon came hard again. The stored-up seed bubbled in Alayne’s tight back passage. Brandon rammed into her, filling Alayne up. His hands rubbed deeper and deeper inside of her, emptying his balls into her ass.  
  
Brandon enjoyed the moment, his cock nestled between Alayne’s ass cheeks, now dripping with the mess he left. He pulled around and out of her.  
  
“I guess that I need to bathe again,” Alayne said in a breathy voice. “Perhaps, you would like to join me.”  
  
Brandon merely smiled in response and gave her gentle kiss on the lips.


	14. Daenerys Targaryen/Ygritte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, just to let everyone know that I have renamed all chapters to keep track of Brandon's partners and encounters.
> 
> There is no change in the content of any of the earlier chapters.

Brandon was sparring with the guards in the Winterfell courtyard, his training session had attracted a decent crowd of onlookers who marvelled at their King’s skill and power as he faced off with multiple opponents simultaneously.

His return from the Wall had garnered a lot more attention than usual but it expected given the circumstances. It was not every day that the ruler of the North returned home with giant direwolf as a pet, not to mention two wildling spearwives as his servants. The new arrivals had caused quite a bit of panic but eventually he managed to calm everyone down.

Both he and Catelyn had engaged in a lengthy discussion as to all the events that had transpired since his departure. Fear, Confusion, Surprise and a whole other set of emotions had passed across his wife’s beautiful face as she listened and tried to make sense of Brandon’s tale. Though at the end of it, Catelyn had schooled her features and told her husband that while she did not fully understand everything, she had complete trust in Brandon’s judgment and decisions.

It had been relatively quite easy to convince the rest of Winterfell’s denizens to be accepting and welcoming of their arrivals, with no small amount of help from his amazing wife.

Tales now began to spread across the castle and surrounding areas of how the Gods had blessed Brandon’s reign by gifting him with the sigil of his house as his protector.

Whispers of _‘A true Wolf King’_ could be heard every so often.

And as for Osha and Ygritte, they were treated fairly given how people of the North felt about wildlings and though there were the occasional suspicious looks, no one mistreated them in either word or deed. People knew that Brandon had claimed them and to harm them would mean to earn the King’s ire, something that no man wished to endure.

His newly heightened senses, not only enhanced his strength and reflexes but also allowed him to take his surroundings in detail without losing focus on his opponents. While parrying off blows, Brandon noticed that his wife was not amongst the spectators, which was a bit surprising as Catelyn usually came out to watch Brandon train.

_‘She must be helping Alayne adjust to her new duties,’_ Brandon concluded to himself as he dodged a swing from one of his opponents.

Once both he and Alayne had been sufficiently satisfied, the duo got dressed and headed out to go about their daily tasks. Alayne had already been late to report for her duties as the Queen’s lady in waiting but Brandon assured her that his wife would be pleased to know that Alayne was performing her other duties with such enthusiasm. So as his newest bedmate left the chamber, Brandon decided that he would head to the sparring yard.

His encounter with the Child of the Forest had unlocked unnatural abilities within the King in the North and slowly but surely, Brandon had started to explore and test the depths of his new found power and skills. Every time Brandon thought that he had reached the depth of his power, he realized that he could even further or think of a new application for a certain skill.

The spar ended relatively quickly. Brandon not only managed to disarm his opponents but even knocked a few of them into the ground. His new found skill and victory were greeted by cheers and words of praise from his subjects.

He handed the sparring sword to one of the guards and proceeded to quench his thirst from a nearby water skin. The crowd started to disperse as everyone returned to the duties. As the cool water went down his throat, Brandon realized that he was feeling a thirst for something other than water.

The Gods had blessed with many new abilities but they did not come without a price. Fortunately, it was price that Brandon was all too happy to pay. His libido was at all time high. He had soon realized that every time he used his gifts; he developed a hunger for pussy. Interestingly, the more sex he had, the stronger he felt himself and his powers become.

If there was ever any doubt that it was the Gods who had blessed or cursed, depending on your point of view, Brandon Stark with a randy nature, his new powers had put them to rest.

Brandon surveyed the courtyard as the heat began to grow in his loins and spied not one but two willing beauties to tend to his needs. Ygritte was standing near edge of the courtyard, giving him a look of barely concealed lust and desire. Subtlety was apparently a skill that the people from beyond the Wall had never bothered to learn.

Though the signals that Dany was sending him were not that better as she shamelessly made lewd gestures and mouthed words at him from the window of her chamber in the First Tower.

_The wild fiery beauty of the true North or a true Valyrian goddess_ , a near impossible choice for any man. But then, Brandon remembered that he was no ordinary man. He was the King in the North and he could have whatever he wanted. His limits were decided by him and him alone. And he decided on how to satisfy his current urges.

Brandon had often heard the adages that the Dragonlords of Old Valyria were unlike any other race of man that had dwelled in this world. Their oddities often came across as genius or insanity, depending on your point of view.

After the arrival of the Targaryens on the shores of Westeros over 3 centuries ago, a particular phrase gained popularity as it surmised the last living dragonlords quite well.

_‘Every time a Targaryen is born, the Gods toss a coin and the world waits with bated breath to see if it lands on Greatness or Madness.'_

Ever since his first meeting with Daenerys Targaryen, Brandon sometimes wondered about which side the coin had landed on for the last daughter of House Targaryen. From all he observed, Dany never showed any signs of madness nor greatness, causing him to think that perhaps she just like other women.

But now, as the beautiful silver blonde was on her knees, taking his cock into her perfect mouth, Brandon realised that she was both. She was great at giving head and possessed the right kind of madness in bed. Both attributes making her an extra-ordinary and unique lover.He was brought out of his musings as the horny blonde pushed her lips around Brandon’s cock and sucked it. The King in the North grabbed Dany’s head and pushed further into her mouth. The sounds that she made while getting her throat fucked only spurred him on, as he grunted and bottomed out inside of Dany’s throat with a few good pumps inside of her mouth.

“Getting closer,” Brandon warned her.

Dany pulled out and greedily swirled her tongue around his cock.

“Right here, my wolf. Paint my face white with your delicious royal cum!”

Brandon was not going to deny her request. Dany worked her magic and stroked Brandon’s cock until he pumped forward into her hand. A nice little tug and finally, Brandon released his cum, splattering all over Dany’s face while she played with his cock. The horny princess smiled and kissed the tip of Brandon’s cock to hungrily slurp the cum that was left on it.

“I show up a little late and you already have some southern whore sucking you cock,” Ygritte commented as she slipped into the room.

Upon inquiring what took her so long, Ygritte informed him that one of kitchen maids needed her help carrying supplies to the kitchen. And since she was now a servant of Winterfell, she couldn’t tell them to fuck off even if she wanted to, stating her annoyance with all the rules on this side of the Wall.

Brandon merely chuckled and told her that next time when he summoned her, she should tell anyone who gets in her way that she has to tend to an errand for the King and they will not bother her.

Brandon then proceeded to introduce both women to each other and asked them to play nice with each other.

Ever since Dany arrived in Winterfell, she had heard quite a few stories about the savage wildlings who dwelled beyond the Wall. So when, Brandon decided to take back the wildling women back to Winterfell as captives, she was intrigued.

Her interest only grew after Brandon had taken both women as his lovers on their way back. She had discreetly snuck up to the King’s tent while Brandon was bedding the women and heard the resulting passionate moans and sounds. The erotic noises only served to heighten her own desires as she promptly returned to her tent where she fingered herself furiously to relieve the heat that had pooled in her loins.

When Brandon told her that Ygritte would be joining them, Dany had been quite excited while wondering how the wildling beauty would measure up as a lover.

“Sorry about that. How about a peace offering?” Dany said as she stood and offered the cum that had pooled into her hand from Brandon’s cock while she was cleaning him up.

Without any hesitation, Ygritte took Dany’s peace offering. She licked the cum from the palm of Dany’s hand causing Brandon to get hard once again.

Noticing his reaction, Dany decided to make him even harder by pulling Ygritte into a very passionate kiss. The two women duelled for domination with Dany’s tongue winning out as she crammed it down Ygritte’s throat and pushed her back against the wall.

“Not a bad peace offering. Guess you southern women are not as prissy as I thought,” Ygritte said in a breathy voice.

“Figured you’d like it. Just like our King who is now good and hard and ready to fuck that tight little cunt of yours.”

Dany stripped Ygritte of her clothing.

And soon enough, Brandon’s rigid cock plunged deep into the spearwife’s pussy from behind, eliciting loud and passionate moans from her.

The Wild Wolf took hold of Ygritte’s breasts and squeezed it, making her once again glad of her choice to submit to the King in the North. His thick cock pumped against her slick pussy lips, making her breath out in pleasure.

“Mmm, Ygritte, I’ve missed your pussy. I remember now just how tight and juicy it is,” Brandon whispered as he trailed kisses along her neck.

“Well, you better believe this tight, wet, pussy has missed you as well, King Wolf. So, why don’t you stick it in me and show me what you can do?” Ygritte replied as she closed her in pleasure.

“Challenge accepted.”

Brandon squeezed Ygritte’s delicious ass cheeks and slammed deep inside of her body. Her warm cunt swallowed his hard cock. Dany’s eyes widened a fraction as the wildling beauty took Brandon’s big cock like her pussy had been starving and his cock was food to it. And what a glorious meal it would be!

“Grab my tits, and fuck me!” Ygritte called out.

“Better do what the lady says, your grace,” Dany said. “But you know what, Ygritte, this pussy isn’t going to eat itself!”

Ygritte drove face down into Dany’s cunt while Brandon did as she requested. He grabbed her breasts and fucked Ygritte vigorously from behind. His balls swung hard and smacked Ygritte on the thighs, going hard and deep with each thrust inside of her.

Brandon always enjoyed filling up his women. Ygritte’s wet vice clamped down onto him and squeezed him as he rammed all the way inside of her. He pushed as far as he could into Ygritte and made her cry out in pleasure.

The wildling whore could really eat a pussy, Dany mused as her eyes glazed back in pleasure while Ygritte hit all of the right spots.

“Going to finish her off, Ygritte?” Brandon asked. “Go ahead. She’s a naughty girl, and I’m going to probably spank her later.”

Dany hoped that he would really spank her later. Her hips rose up and Brandon briefly leaned forward to play with Dany’s tits as well. All of the ways which his hands grabbed and squeezed Dany, drove her wild.

Brandon returned his focus on Ygritte which gave Dany a very deep thirst for what was going to come next as he pushed all the way inside of beauty kissed by fire.

Ygritte tightened her pussy around Brandon’s throbbing cock as he slammed deep inside of her body. She moaned in ecstasy while Brandon continued to ride her. She tried, valiantly, to squeeze every single last drop of cum out of him. However, the Wild Wolf refused to break despite her best efforts.

“Cum.”

Ygritte bent to the King’s words and clutched him tightly as her juices flooded out. Brandon rode the hell out of her wet pussy. The combination of that, with Dany guiding Ygritte face down drove her wild. Those balls were so full. Ygritte longed to drain him to the last drop inside of her.

“One more time,” Brandon groaned. “Cum for me again.”

“Then it’s my turn!” Dany gleefully sang.

Oh, she gushed, unable to wait while Brandon plowed his big fat cock into Ygritte and stretched her tight pussy out. Dany’s eyes followed the progress, with glee, with greed, with pretty much any single other word one could use to describe what she felt. His big balls struck Ygritte repeatedly and while Dany would hate to see them empty so soon, she knew they would fill back quite quickly.

“She’s really thirsty for it,” Brandon said as he pinned down Ygritte and repeatedly stuffed her pussy with endless thrusting. He never once let up on what he was doing and the end result was Brandon teasing Ygritte with his load.

She was so close, but at the finish line, Ygritte collapsed. Dany wrapped her thighs around Ygritte’s head and came all over her face.

Splattered with cum all over her face, Ygritte took a deep breath. Dany hugged Ygritte in close and made the woman suck her nipples. Triumph spread over Dany’s eyes as she crawled back.

“So close,” Brandon said. “But it’s time for you to ride your Dany.”

Brandon crawled over the limp body of Ygritte. Dany dodged Ygritte out of the way and spread her legs. Those sweet thighs parted and demanded to be fed. Brandon lined himself up for Dany’s tight pussy and with one push, buried himself into her.

“That’s the stuff, right there!” Dany mewled in his ear. “Oh, yeah, fuck me! Make sure my pussy is good and sore. I won’t be able to sit anywhere without thinking about how big and fat this cock is, and how much it stuffed me!”

Brandon loved how vocal Dany had become in bed. She may have a princess by birth and blood but in bed she was true harlot with a filthy mouth to match.

He answered her requests by elevating Dany’s legs above his head and plowing her pussy, deep, hard, and fast. His balls slapped down against Dany’s thighs and made her thrust up and down very vigorously to meet his cock as Brandon continued to fuck her.

Brandon fucked Dany vigorously and grabbed her jiggling chest. A somewhat recovered Ygritte crawled over and sampled a mouthful of Dany’s breasts as well to really get her going. Their skilled hands moved all over the place and drove Dany beyond mad with pleasure.

So deep and so hard right now. Those big fat balls hit Dany on the thighs and made her pump up with multiple thrusts. She clutched Brandon inside of her body and milked him with every thrust.

The Wild Wolf rode the hell out of Dany. Vigorously, he smashed her pussy and took himself all the way down inside of her. Dany tightened around his cock and milked him. So close to popping but Brandon managed to ride Dany to quite the end.

And speaking of ends, Ygritte bent over for Brandon to be able to squeeze her ass cheeks for a minute before he resumed pounding Dany vigorously. He rode her over and over again. The tightening of his balls began to get too much for even Brandon to hold back.

Brandon grabbed Dany and bottomed out inside of her pussy. And Dany milked him hard in response until he dumped a huge load into her pussy. He pulled all the way up and rotated his cock against her wet lips before pulling all the way out of her. The cum trickled down Dany and she fell down, with a heavy breath.

Ygritte cupped Brandon’s balls and sucked them. Round two of likely several was at hand, as he looked at the two sex crazed beauties in his bed.

Today was proving to be a fruitful day as both women seemed determine to worship Brandon’s manhood with intense devotion. And who was he to stand in the way of someone’s worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.


	15. Author Update

First off, a big thanks to all the readers of the fic. Your comments and kudos are fuel for authors.

However, I have some bad news. Due to changes and increases in my work load and schedule, I will have less free time than ever. Thus, I've decided to scale back on my writing and place this fic on hiatus. The work is not abandoned and I will return to it when I able to.

I will be updating my Robert Baratheon fic, since I've already written quite a few draft chapters fir it. But even those updates will be sporadic.


End file.
